Elemental Adventure
by Vitanie Tora
Summary: The battle with Naraku is finally over, but when they get back to Kaede's village they find a new adventure awaiting them. Who is this half tiger demon and what is this spirit stone that she is looking for?
1. The Battle Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Kagome pushed her black hair from her face and surveyed the battlefield. Inuyasha was standing over by where Naraku had fallen a stunned look on his face not believing that it was over. His Tetsusaiga was stuck in the ground where Naraku's heart had been. His red robe of the fire rat had a darker red stain where he had suffered a cut on his right arm. Sango knelt over the broken body of her brother Kohaku. Kohaku at the last minute had remembered Sango and had disobeyed Naraku by taking an attack for her killing himself instead of her. Miroku stood behind Sango wanting to comfort her but knowing that she wanted to have a chance to cry for her brother, so he stood behind her giving silent comfort to her emotional wounds. With his concern for Sango he had forgotten that his wind tunnel was now gone and would not take his life. Shippo lay on the ground a few feet away from Kagome with a cut on his leg but it wasn't deep and had already stopped bleeding. Kagome looked at her friends seeing them all still alive and their enemy now gone, his demonic power was completely gone though his body still lies under Inuyasha's sword.

She took the arrow she still had in her hand and put it back in her quiver. Her legs were shaking from exhaustion but she forced herself to walk over to where Inuyasha stood. Putting a hand on his shoulder she brook the silence that had settled over their little group.

"Inuyasha it's really over, isn't it?" she barely whispered asking the question that in some ways she wanted him to deny. He turned to her his face still covered in the mask of disbelief. He sank to the ground where he stood no longer able to keep standing under his own power.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked shocked at his silence kneeling beside him glad that she too didn't have to stand anymore.

"I'm fine," he whispered starting to gather his control back. He too now looked around their little group his eyes resting on Sango crying over her brother. He looked over at the edge of the battlefield and saw his brother Sesshomaru still there nursing his own wound from the battle. Naraku had trying to attack Rin, the young human girl whom Sesshomaru travel with and he had taken the hit for the girl giving him a deep gash across his chest. The girl knelt at his side with water for him helping clean the wound while it healed. Sesshomaru's little imp of an adviser, Jaken, had been utterly destroyed during the battle. After much debating Inuyasha knew what he had to do, looked over at Kagome and then stood and walked over to Sango.

He stood over her not wanting to bring her more pain but hating the fact that he had to be the one to remind her that they needed the jewel shard in Kohaku's back. He grunted trying to get her attention when he heard Kagome start to sob. She knew what he was doing and didn't envy him for what he had to do. Before he could speak Sango spoke up.

"I know Inuyasha, I have to take the jewel shard from him. Even with these wounds the shard couldn't keep him alive," she sobbed. She lift her head enough to look at the half demon and managed a small smile, she knew that at least this way her brother was free. With a little effort she lifted her clenched fist up and dropped the small shard into his hand. He stared at the jewel and then back at the demon slayer and turned quickly away afraid that he would start to cry. Grumbling under his breath he walked back over to Kagome and dropped the jewel into her hand before turning and walking over to Sesshomaru.

His half brother had finished healing the wound on his chest and had already stood up and turned toward the forest to leave. Inuyasha yelled out to stop him from walking away. "Sesshomaru!"

The full demon turned and looked down on his half brother not even bothering to hide any annoyance. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you, little brother," he replied coldly turning to walk away.

He wouldn't let him leave that easily, especially since this wasn't going to be easy for him as it was. "I don't want to fight either," he growled standing a few feet behind him his fist clenched at his side.

"From your voice I don't believe you," his brother snarled back before turning and stepping back in shock. Inuyasha stood there not looking at him but stared at the ground in front of him. "What is it that makes you come at me without your sword and not even be able to look me in the face?" he mused more to himself then to Inuyasha. They were speaking quietly so that no one else could hear their conversation though now everyone was watching them. Finally swallowing his pride he came to the matter at hand.

"Please use the Tenseiga to bring the boy back," he asked now looking fully at his brother challenging him to turn away from them. But he also had a look of pleading in his eyes hoping there was some compassion in him to help someone in need. Sesshomaru looked over at the demon slayer kneeling at her brother's side looking back at him a look of pleading in her eyes realizing what Inuyasha was trying to do for her. Her eyes red rimmed from the tears sliding down her cheeks she spoke looking at him.

"Please, save him. You're the only one who can," she begged. He brushed past Inuyasha and walked over to where Sango knelt next to Kohaku looking down at the boy he saw the boy who even though he kidnapped Rin once he also protected her from harm at the same time. Rin followed behind him and stopped just short of where Sango knelt.

"Lord Sesshomaru will you please save my friend?" she asked innocently having complete trust in the demon. With a huff he drew his sword and had it out and back in the scabbard before anyone could blink. Then he turned and walked off into the forest with Rin walking behind like nothing had happened.

Everyone stood there in shock for a minute not realizing quite what happened until Kohaku started to sit up, his wounds healed and alive. Sango started crying again as she threw her arms around him while Miroku moved forward to say how happy he was that she had her brother back.

Once things settled down Kagome stood up and walked over to where the Tetsusaiga stuck out of the ground where Naraku's body had now completely dissolved away leaving behind the sword and the almost complete shikon jewel. She reached over and picked up the tainted jewel instantly purifying it, causing the black glow to turn to a soft pink once again. Her friends now rested enough to leave the battleground gathered around and looked at the jewels in her hand.

"We only need Koga's two jewels to complete it," she whispered looking around the group.

"We should probably head that way now. We might be able to convince him to give them to us now that Naraku is gone," Miroku replied.

"Feh. Please, give me a break," Inuyasha gaffed. "We're going to have to kill that mangy wolf to get anything from him. And that suits me just fine," he proclaimed sliding his sword back into its sheath.

"Inuyasha, please. It wouldn't hurt to ask. Miroku's right we should ask and see what he says," Kagome pleaded. He just gave another 'feh' and started to walk toward the forest trail that lead towards the wolf den. Sango helped Kohaku onto Kirara's back and Miroku picked Shippo up so that he didn't have to use his injured leg. Quietly they moved through the woods in search of Koga and the last two jewel shards.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Sorry but the new half demon doesn't show up until chapter four. Please continued reading and please review.

Thank you

Vee


	2. Wolves and Shards

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character from that show. If you find a character that you're not familar with then it is mine.

* * *

"Hey Koga," Ginta called after him as he ran off ahead like always. "Wait for us!" 

"Give it a rest Ginta he won't slow down until Naraku's dead," Hakkaku replied running at his side. "Besides I thought I heard him say something about Kagome before running off this time."

"Meaning we better hurry if we want to stop the fight between him and Inuyasha," Ginta moaned.

"Yeah we better hurry."

About fifteen minutes latter they caught up with Koga who was already fighting with Inuyasha.

"What do you mean Naraku's dead? Don't you lie to me you insolent pup. I told you I would kill Naraku and that Wind witch Kagura with my own hands!" he exclaimed in his face.

"Well I guess you're outta luck you mangy wolf because I just killed Naraku and Kagura's also dead," Inuyasha bragged.

Kagome stepped between the two trying to smooth any ruffled fur, "Will you two stop it. It's over so lets not argue over it." She paused before turning fully to Koga. "Actually Koga we were coming to talk to you."

"What do you think of that puppy? She wants to be with me now that the danger is past, so why don't you run off some place and leave us alone," he boasted putting an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Koga, that's not why - -"

"You keep your filthy paws off of her you mangy wolf," Inuyasha exclaimed drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"I see you won't give up without a fight," Koga said moving Kagome out of the way while getting into a defense position."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in the all to familiar tone she used just before the one thing Inuyasha hated. "Sit," she said causing him to end up face down in the dirt. "Koga we came to ask for the jewel shards in your legs," she informed him her hand at her forehead massaging her temples trying to suppress the headache they were giving her.

"What, you want me to give you the jewel shards," he asked in shocked awe.

"Yes. I know it would be hard but we need to complete the jewel and those are the only two shards that we have left to gather," she responded hoping he would see that they needed the jewels.

"Well what about the one in the boy's back?" he asked pointing to Kohaku.

Sango noticed the gesture and stepped closer to her brother's side even though she had nothing to worry about but Kohaku took a step forward.

"Ah - - mister Koga?" he started. "I don't have a jewel in my back anymore," he stammered.

Koga just looked at him and then shrugged, by this time Inuyasha had pulled himself back up and sat Indian style on the ground across from the rock Koga had his back up to so that he could sit down. With a sigh he leaned over and took the shards out of his legs.

"Koga are you sure about this?" Ginta asked in shock.

"Yeah, with the Birds of Paradise gone I don't really need them. And with no more jewel shards floating around there wont be any super charged demons trying to take our land," he sighed. "Here you go Kagome," he said standing back up and walking towards her and placing the jewels in her hands. He kept a hold of her hand for a moment and looked into her eyes. "There isn't anything I could do to make you come with me is there?" he asked quietly.

She saw the look of longing and understanding in his eyes and felt some pain for him, and she wanted to soften the blow but didn't know how too. "I'm sorry Koga but there isn't." He nodded and then turned to Inuyasha. He had stood up and was glaring at his back since he had taken Kagome's hand in his.

With a little bit of an exasperated sigh he walked forward and pulled Inuyasha away from them and then in a low voice gave him a warning. "You're a lucky guy to have her love, but if I ever find out that you hurt her you'll have to answer to me, you got that."

"What's this all about?" Inuyasha asked a little confused.

"Look I know that she doesn't love me. I was hoping that I could change her mind but I'm not going to force her to come with me. She loves you and I want to see her happy. If she's going to be happy with you then I'll let her go. But she is still a member of my pack since the day she helped with the Birds of Paradise and saved Ginta's life. And you already know that I wont put up with anyone hurting a member of my pack," he finished with a slight growl.

Inuyasha looked at him as if he were crazy. If Koga was giving up the fight for Kagome there was no reason for him to be fighting with him. With a slight sigh that was mixed with aggravation and relief he said, "Don't worry about Kagome. I wont let anything happen to her." Inuyasha said it with such naked feeling the Koga nodded and then turned to the rest of the group.

"Well, we need to be heading off now. Bye Kagome, see ya around everyone. Come on Ginta, Hakkaku it's time to go home." With that he started off. His two closest friends said a quick goodbye and ran after him this time catching up quickly now that Koga no longer had the jewel shards in his legs.

"What did you two talk about?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha rejoined them.

"It was nothing," he insisted as he walked over to a nearby tree and jumped up into its branches. "It's almost sun down so we should stay here tonight," he said leaning back against the truck and almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Here's the first chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of it. Thanks

Vee


	3. And Life Continues

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character from that show. If you find a character that you're not familar with then it is mine.

* * *

They all fell back into a normal retinue, though they had all the jewels they still acted as if they were still searching. Kagome leafed through one of her notebooks looking at the notes that her friends had made for her for the next test and groaned. She didn't know how she had did it but she had passed her high school exams and was going to the same school as all her friends, but she was still behind and very rarely there. Putting the notebook on her lap she thought back. _It's been almost three years since I fell down the well the first time. That means it's been three years since I meet Inuyasha and the others. But now what do we do now that we have the jewel. _She took the bottle that held her jewel shards from her pocket and the piece that hung around her neck. She didn't want to combine the last of the jewels just yet; she felt that if she did then the journey would be over. 

Inuyasha stayed up in the tree gazing down at the people below him. _I never noticed how close we are as a group, _he thought. _What will happen when Kagome fuses the last of the jewels together? Will she still be able to came through the well? Or will it be five hundred years before I get to see her again? I have to tell her how I feel - - before I lose her. _Inuyasha stirred getting uncomfortable with the feelings going through his head so he decided that he would gather some water before everyone woke up. As he landed he saw Kagome stand and walk towards him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she smiled "Can we go for a walk?" she asked looking up at him. He just nodded and they slowly started walking through the trees. He had wanted time to talk to Kagome alone but now he wasn't prepared, he wanted more time to plan what he was going to say. "Inuyasha?" she started. "Do you still want to use the jewel to become a full demon?" she didn't look up at him but continued to look at the ground in front of her.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I use to know, but now - - I'm not sure." He had stopped by a tree and was shuffling his feet, not wanting to meet her eyes. He was wishing for some more time to think before talking to her anymore.

From his answer she had now turned to him and was watching his reactions to her next question. "Why don't you stay the way you are? I like you just as you are now," she finished in a barely audible whisper. Inuyasha heard every word though thanks to his incredible good hearing, so he stood staring at her surprised that she had said once again that she liked him for whom he was.

"You don't want me to use the jewel to become human?" he asked remembering all to well that was what Kikyo had wanted of him.

"No," she answered in shock. "If you wanted to use the jewel to become human you can, but it would be your decision. I already told you I like you the way you are," she countered her voice raising now. She knew he was comparing her to Kikyo and that was one thing she just couldn't stand.

He just nodded as he stepped toward her and took her in his arms. At first she stiffened but quickly relaxed until they just stood there getting the comfort and love they needed from each other. After a while he pulled back a little so that he could look down at her, she was smiling up at him and he felt like his heart was flying. He gently tilted her chin and whispered what he had wanted more time to think about.

"I love you, Kagome." Her eyes showed some surprise but joy overshadowed it. Before she could reply he leaned forward and kissed her, starting softly and intensifying before pulling away. When he looked at her again she was still smiling her eyes sparkling with her happiness.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she said after a minute leaning her head back against his chest. They stood there completely absorbed in being with the other until the distant sounds of their friends forced them to walk back to the camp.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango called out when she saw them. "Hachi said he would give us a ride to Kaede's."

"Great," she replied speeding up so that she could chat with the demon slayer before they left.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but still please review.

Vee


	4. A New Friend or Foe?

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character from that show. If you find a character that you're not familar with then it is mine.

* * *

Vitanie rolled over with a groan. She had gotten very little sleep and now the sun was already up and telling her it was time to get up. 

"Vee, it's not like you to stay in bed," Hiroshi said tapping the end of her bedroll with his foot. "We're not far from the village where the priestess Kaede lives. We can stop there until tomorrow if you'd like," he finished getting slightly worried.

"Be quiet farm boy," she replied sitting up to look around. "What happened to the baka wolf?" she asked starting to undo her loose braid so that she could redo it. Her white hair shone in the sunlight making the contrast of black strips even more apparent as she brushed it out fully.

"He went to scout out the land ahead, he said he smelled demons around," Mari answered putting the now full bottle of water next to Vitanie. Just as she finished with her braid the wolf demon Yuki walked into the little clearing.

"I take it everything's okay?" she asked looking over at the wolf demon. He was antsy and anxious, he usually wasn't this nervous about anything. "What's wrong?"

"There is a lot of overpowering demon scents around here. Can't you sense them at all?" he asked bewildered.

"Yea, I sense them, but we are in another demon forest so that shouldn't seem odd. But we should be moving, the sooner we get to the village the better I'll feel about everything," she sighed.

They were almost done with their own journey. One more stone and then they would finally face the demon that had been trying without fail to steal the elemental stones from them. She had the stones for wind, water, earth, and fire so all they needed now was the spirit stone. That was when they hit a wall; no one knew anything about the stone. They had been searching for it for almost two years and now they might finally have a lead. They were told to seek out the priestess Kaede, she was known to have great wisdom when it came to things like this. So they were now on their way to meet the priestess and with hope on their way to find their final jewel shard.

Half an hour later they reached the village. Vitanie, Mari, and Yuki waited just outside the village while Hiroshi went in to talk to the priestess. Early in her journey Vitanie had learned that even though she was a half demon she wasn't welcome in many villages, so her and her demon companions usually waited outside the village until they were invited in. She expected Hiroshi to be gone for hours but it was only a few minutes later that he returned with elderly women in the robes of a priestess.

"Ye must be the friends that the young man spoke of," she commented as she walked forward. She had a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow in her hand, but she made no move to use it so Vitanie relaxed and answered.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could answer some questions for us. We had heard that you might be able to help us."

"We will see, but for now please come in so maybe we could enjoy some tea," she said with a smile.

"That would be lovely," Vitanie answered letting Mari jump onto her shoulder and following the women into the village. At the bottom of a set of stairs that lead to a shrine a small hut sat, it was this hut that the priestess went into holding the thatched door hanging to invite them in. It was a cozy little one-room hut and not what Vitanie was use to. She had grown up at the Sunrise temple with her mother and they had a huge house with multiply rooms and a big roomy kitchen. It was much different from where Kaede lived. Vitanie walked in slowly and sat around the small indoor cooking fire, she looked around the room and saw nothing that spoke of material wealth, but the whole village was small and didn't seem large on trade. They were a farming village much like her hometown had been, but at home they had more stores due to the temple. Travelers came from all over to visit the temple so some smart farmers had sold their fields to neighbors and had opened Inns bringing more commerce and money to their village.

"Ye seem surprised about something - -" she paused to get a name.

"I'm sorry let me introduce myself," Vitanie stuttered surprised that she had not done so already. "My name in Vitanie, you have already meet Hiroshi, this is Mari," she said inclining her head toward the little cat demon in her lap. "And that is Yuki."

"An interesting group. Two full demons, a human, and a half demon," she said with a smile, especial when she saw Vitanie start at the mention of half demon. "Yes, I can tell that you are only half. I know of another half demon whose hair is much like yours except without the strips."

"Do you know many half demons?" Vitanie asked clearly interested. She had never seen or met another half demon so far on her journey, so she was curious about the only other half demon that she had heard about.

"Nay, child. Inuyasha and yourself are the only half demons that I have meet," she answered as she poured some tea. "Now I believe you had some questions for me."

With a sigh Vitanie took her tea and then began to tell her story so that Kaede would know what was going on in hopes that it would help with finding the answers she was looking for.

"So ye are looking for the elemental stones?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, I already have earth, wind, water, and fire. But we have been having problems find the elemental stone of spirit. We've been looking for it for almost two years without any luck," Vitanie informed the priestess setting her now empty teacup on the floor in front of her.

"That better not be the shikon jewel your trying to find," a gruff voice said from the doorway. Yuki, who had been leaning against the wall, jumped forward into an attack position, while the others just turned toward the door.

"The shikon jewel? I've never heard of it," Vitanie replied puzzled, tilting her head slightly as she answered. "What is it?"

She heard of almost inaudible 'Feh' before he clearly stated, "If you don't know don't worry about it." Just then from behind him a girl about Vitanie's age entered the hut.

"Hi, Kaede. Oh - - I'm sorry I didn't know you had company. Hi, I'm Kagome," she said brightly a large almost complete pink jewel swinging from a chain around her neck. The jewel gave off a soft pink glow and reminded Vitanie of the elemental stones, but she didn't feel the pulling sensation she got whenever she was around the stones. Kagome had her hand held out so Vitanie grasped it and dropped it quickly as she turned back to Kaede.

"I see ye have found the jewel. I will take it that Naraku is now dead as well," Kaede asked the new comers with interest.

"Yes, we got the jewel yesterday, and also managed to get the two jewels from Koga," Kagome smiled. Out of the corner of Vitanie's eye she saw Yuki tense when Kagome mentioned Koga. Before she could even turn and ask him about his reaction he pounced with a question.

"You know Koga?" his voice was low barely suppressing a growl.

"What do you care, you're just another mangy wolf like him," the man who had first come in sneered.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned him. "I'm sorry about Inuyasha he usually isn't this rude."

"So your Inuyasha?" Vitanie asked turning and sitting forward.

"What the old bat, been talking about me?" she asked shooting Kaede a dirty look, that she brushed aside with a sigh.

"Only that you're a half demon," Vitanie replied unfazed by his inhospitable attitude. Inuyasha growled lowly and his ears flattened against the top of his head. Hiroshi couldn't help but laugh, because it reminded him so much of Vitanie. Inuyasha turned on him giving him a look that would make anyone back away. Vitanie saw it though and her anger rose to meet his. "I'm sure Hiroshi didn't mean any offense so why don't you sit down and relax," she snapped standing to face him. She then turned slightly toward Hiroshi while still keeping an eye on Inuyasha. "And why don't you get your lyre out and keep your mouth shut for awhile before you hit anymore nerves. Oh and Yuki, what is your problem with this Koga, I've never seen you so hostile over a name before," she remarked eyeing the still wary and tense wolf.

"Koga," he growled. "He tried to take my pack from me. He was trying to take over my land and pack," he stated and then continued to mumble under his breath.

"Well obviously he didn't win, so sit down and shut up. And you," she said turning toward Inuyasha, "don't you dare raise your voice or insult my friends ever again or you will see just how angry and hostile I can get," she snarled before turning around and sitting back down.

Her little act of anger didn't settle well on Inuyasha's mind. He began to get agitated and seethe with anger. When it looked like he was just about to lose it he was pushed aside and a monk and another young woman came in.

"What do you think your doing blocking the door Inuyasha?" the monk asked. In response he got a 'feh' and the half demon turned and walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" a young fox demon said from the shoulder of the monk. Vitanie looked up at the rest of the little group before turning back towards Kaede and answering. "I'm afraid that's my fault. He was ticking me off so I told him what I thought, but I think I had some help with that," she finished eyeing Hiroshi, who just ducked his head and turned to pull his lyre out.

"Sorry again about Inuyasha," Kagome said. "He can be hard to deal with at times." She then turned towards the others and saw their nods of agreement. With a smile she turned back towards Vitanie and came to sit down next to her. "Now where are my manners? As I said before I'm Kagome, this is Miroku, Sango and Shippo," she introduced point to the monk, young woman, and fox demon in turn. Vitanie smiled and did the same for her group.

"I'm Vitanie, the angry, baka wolf in the corner is Yuki, the guy with the lyre is Hiroshi, who should start playing that thing soon," she said eyeing him again. "And this little lioness is Mari," she finished. Shippo jumped down from Miroku's shoulder and walked up to Mari.

"Hey Shippo, don't over do it," Kagome warned. "You leg was pretty badly hurt yesterday."

"I'm fine, I'm a demon remember so I heal fast," he shrugged off. "Mari, right?" he asked the little lioness. Mari got up from where she had sat when Vitanie had stood to confront Inuyasha and hid behind Vitanie. Shippo turned toward her with a confused look on his face. Vitanie smiled sadly before turning toward Mari.

"It's okay Mari. No one's going go hurt you here. I'm sure Shippo just wants to be your friend," she soothed. Mari came out a little from behind Vitanie and looked at the little fox demon that was about her height if not a little taller.

"That's right," Shippo added. "I just want to be your friend. It isn't everyday that there is someone close to my age around. Do you want to go outside and play?" he asked hope hinted in his voice. Mari lifted her head and looked up at Vitanie.

"It's your choice Mari. You can go outside with Shippo if you like." With that she lowered her head and nodded at Shippo. He took her hand and they ran outside. Once they were gone Vitanie turned to Kagome, "He's a sweet kid." She commented motioning toward the door where they had last seen Shippo.

"He is, but I feel bad for him though, he had to grow up so fast," she replied sadly. Vitanie nodded guessing what had happened.

"Let me guess, and I'm sure I'm right. His parents were killed by another demon and he was on his own until he meet up with you and your group," she stated in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"It's the same thing that happened to Mari," she answered with a smile. "I caught her trying to steal a fish from our camp fire."

Kagome started laughing at that, "We caught Shippo trying to steal our Shikon jewel shards. They both have a lot in common," she mentioned shaking her head slowly. "So you were talking about the shikon jewel when I came in, are you looking for it?" she asked. Both Miroku and Sango turned their heads toward Vitanie and her group a little wary of the answer. But instead of Vitanie answering Hiroshi spoke up as he plucked the strings on his lyre.

"We've never heard of the shikon jewel before, what is it?"

They all looked on the group in surprise before relaxing around the cook fire. Kaede cleared her throat and told them the story of the Shikon jewel or Jewel of four souls.

"So the jewel increases a demons strength?" Yuki asked getting excited.

"Down baka," Vitanie snapped at him. "We are only here to get information on the spirit stone that is all. Sorry about that," she directed toward Kagome and her friends.

"As long as he doesn't try to steal the jewel, it's fine," the young woman named Sango replied.

"Trust me he wont," Vitanie replied giving Yuki a glare that would have made anyone else retreat. Yuki shrugged the look off and remand leaning against the wall trying to look like he didn't care much about the conversation. Vitanie turned back to the others with a sigh before rejoining the discussion. "So that's the jewel around your neck, right?" she asked turning to look at the shining stone Kagome was wearing.

"Yes, it is. We just managed to get it back from a demon that had collected most of the shards. We actually have the whole jewel - - I just haven't put the last few pieces together with the jewel yet," she finished in a bare whisper. Vitanie looked at the girl and saw a strange sadness in her eyes. She then took a closer look at the group.

Kagome had strange clothing on that she couldn't place from any of the villages she had been to. The shirt was much to short and the fineness of the dying was better then that of most of the clothing of the nobles that she had seen. When she had came in she had been carrying a bow and a nearly empty quiver of arrows. The other girl had a nice kimono on but she had leggings on underneath and had been carrying a large boomerang in that was now leaning on the wall behind her. The two women were confusing her slightly but nothing seemed weird about the monk whom was sitting not far from her. She turned to the girl named Sango thinking she could figure her out faster then Kagome.

"That weapon," she said pointing to the boomerang, "isn't that a demon slayers weapon?"

Sango started for a second a little surprised at the change of topic, "Yes it is. It's called the Hiraikotsu. It's a large boomerang made out of the bones of a demon," she commented.

"It's very impressive," Vitanie replied before turning to Kagome. "And your clothes Kagome, they're very - - um - - different."

She laughed nervously "Yeah, I know. I'm not from around here."

"I noticed. Now we were talking about the jewel weren't we? Can I take it you haven't finished putting it together because that means your quest will be over?" Vitanie inquired giving the girl a close look. Kagome shrank a little under the gaze but that didn't stop her from giving a brief nod. Vitanie nodded in return. It was something she understood because it was something she had actually been thinking about. Even though she wanted to find the spirit stone she knew that once she didn't the search and quest would be over. Their final battle was drawing closer and then her friends would go their own ways. She wasn't looking forward to that possibility.

"If might ask a question?" the monk Miroku spoke up before Vitanie could ask her next question.

"Please go ahead," she replied.

"You seemed to have questions for Sango and Kagome, but none for me. Why is that?" he asked trying to catch her eyes.

"Sango had a strange weapon and Kagome strange clothing. There wasn't anything odd about you that I could see just by looking," she answered with a shrug. She then turned back to Kagome and Kaede ignoring Miroku's hurt expression. "The jewel of four souls sounds like what we would be looking for but I don't get the same feeling that I got when we found the other elemental stones. No, that is absolutely not what we are looking for. Do you happen to know were we might be able to find it Kaede?" Vitanie had been addressing Kaede but it was Miroku who replied.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for the Elemental Star Stones would you?"

"Yes, do you know where to find the spirit stone then," she asked quickly turning back to the monk.

"Perhaps," he answered slyly. "I will tell you under one condition." He was once again trying to catch her eye.

"What?" Vitanie asked warily. She got the sudden feeling that she should proceed with caution and that she would probably be better off on the wild goose chase they had been on before going to find Kaede.

Miroku suddenly leaned forward and took her hand, looked straight into her eyes and asked, "Would you bear my children?"

"Miroku!" Sango yelled and Kagome yelled in unison.

Yuki pushed himself off the wall and was cracking his knuckles getting ready to punch the monk and Hiroshi stopped playing and was staring at him in shock. Vitanie sat there in silence completely caught off guard at the unexpected question. She didn't even noticed until it was too late that one of his hands had moved from her hands to stroking her butt. She then came out of her shock by pulling one of her hands free and slapping him hard across the face and then with his other hand still in hers stood and flipped him over her shoulder and down to the floor so that he landed squarely on his back. She then turned to Yuki and Hiroshi, "Come on we're leaving!" she snapped.

"But the information," Yuki reminded her.

"Forget it, I'd rather continue on the hunt instead of getting the information here," she stated before turning and walking out the door.

Sango was now standing over where Miroku lay dazed; when she saw that he was able to focus again she laid into him. "What run out of human girls to ask so you have to move onto half demons? How could you, you lecherous monk?" she snarled her eyes full of fire and anger before she too ran out the door before breaking into tears.

Kagome sighed and placed a hand over her eyes, "Miroku you really messed up this time. Sango might have been able to put up with your lecherous ways while you still had the wind tunnel but now that Naraku's gone you have no excuse."

"While I think I have a great excuse for not going after her to apologize," the monk moaned. "I can't move."

Yuki walked forward and stood over the fallen monk. "You're lucky that Vitanie let her anger out on you instead of me. I would have killed you before stopping," he spat before walking out the door to find Vitanie. Hiroshi and Kagome also rose and left leaving the monk lying on the floor in pain.

* * *

That's all for now, so please read and review (I'll even take flames just don't expect me to respond). I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly depending on the reviews. Thanks.

Vee


	5. Arguments and Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Vitanie, Yuki, Mari, and Hiroshi

* * *

Last time: Kagome sighed and placed a hand over her eyes, "Miroku you really messed up this time. Sango might have been able to put up with your lecherous ways while you still had the wind tunnel but now that Naraku's gone you have no excuse."

"While I think I have a great excuse for not going after her to apologize," the monk moaned. "I can't move."

Yuki walked forward and stood over the fallen monk. "You're lucky that Vitanie let her anger out on you before I could. I would have killed you before stopping," he spat before walking out the door to find Vitanie. Hiroshi and Kagome also rose and left leaving the monk lying on the floor in pain.

* * *

Vitanie stalked threw the village scaring everyone around out seeing an angry demon walking by. She ignored them all and just continued out toward the forest just past the last hut. When she entered the trees she finally slowed down and began trying to cool her temper down when she felt someone watching her.

She followed the feeling and stopped just inside a clearing where she found Inuyasha sitting up on a branch in a dead tree glaring at her.

She just glared back at him as she snapped, "What's your problem!"

She got another 'feh' before he snapped back, "I don't have to answer to you, you stupid cat!"

Vitanie started at the insult and then started to laugh, "Is that the best you can come up with? Stupid cat? Man at least Yuki get a little more creative and Hiroshi forces me to fall asleep with his music, but you got is stupid." Before she was able to finish she had to grab her sides from laughing. When she finally got control she looked up at Inuyasha and saw that he was staring at her with surprise and confusion written all over his face. That just made her laugh even more.

When she got control of herself she jumped up and landed on the end of the branch in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing up her!" he exclaimed once he found his voice again. "Get down!"

"No," she replied with a twitch of a smile. She was enjoying getting Inuyasha riled up.

He noticed the small smile and stood up to face her before yelling, "GET OUT OF THIS TREE NOW!"

Vitanie just smiled all the more when she sat down on the branch looking off over the land and trees around them.

------

Yuki followed Vitanie's scent until right before the clearing where she and Inuyasha where have mostly a nonverbal argument so far. He stopped and watched with a small smile when he heard Inuyasha yell at her and all she did was sit down which was exactly the opposite of what the half demon wanted.

_She trying to tick him off just like she does with m, _he thought with amusement then he leaned back against a nearby tree to watch and see just how much she was willing to tick off the short tempered half demon.

-------

Vitanie just listened to him yell for a bit. He was basically saying the same thing over and over again, get out of the tree and leave me alone. She smiled a little smugly; _this is even easier then getting Yuki upset_.

When he stopped for a breath she inserted very calmly, "We aren't here for the shikon jewel."

He was just about to yell start yelling again when he heard the comment and it made him stumble a little which caused him to lose his footing and fall right out of the tree. Vitanie saw him slip and jumped down after him. Standing there with a smile when he got his feet back under him with a huff.

"Well I think I got your attention again, so maybe I should repeat that. We don't want the shikon jewel. I can actually care less for it. All I want is to find the elemental stone of spirit bore someone else does," she stated simply. "And I can tell you that shikon jewel that you are so interested in is not the jewel I'm looking for."

"Then what are you doing here, if the stone you want isn't here then get out of here," he grumbled still upset that she caught him off guard and made him fall.

She glanced over at him and saw that the fall had actually cooled his temper a little and knew that he might actually listen to her. Even though he had been rude to her she hadn't meet another half demon before.

"Usually I would leave, but we've been searching for two years and haven't found anything. Our search has led us to Kaede and I might have gotten some information about the stone if that perverted monk hadn't asked me to bare his children and then grab my butt," she snarled.

Inuyasha nearly fell to the ground in shock. "You mean he asked you that?" Then more to himself, "Sango going to kill him.

She saw the shock and amusement pass over him before the regular more surly expression replaced it. "I don't know what Sango will do to him, but I left him on the floor unable to walk for awhile. Unfortunately he seemed to have some information on the stone. But I much rather continue hunting aimlessly then ask him," she sighed in frustration.

After that was said she heard Hiroshi playing his lyre coming closer to where they were, she also sensed Kagome with him and Yuki she had known for sometime was just outside the clearing.

"They're coming this way," she commented.

Inuyasha decided that he had had enough and with a 'feh' jumped into the tree. Once he was leaning against the trunk again waiting for Kagome to enter the clearing he smiled slightly to himself, _this might be interesting._

When Kagome and Hiroshi entered the clearing followed shortly by Yuki Kagome spoke up, "I'm sorry about Miroku, we were hoping he would stop doing that now. And he's never asked a half demon that before, at least not knowingly."

Hiroshi smiled at that and then turned to Vitanie, "Vee what is it with you getting all the guys attention. First my parents try to marry us off, then Sen keeps watching over you," he paused for a second and glanced over a Yuki but decided not to say anything directly about him. "Then you have all of Yuki's pack protecting you, and now a human monk. Maybe we should lock you away so no more guys fall for your charms," he teased playing a happy, springy little tune.

"Maybe I should just carry my staff again and hit every guy over the head and save myself the trouble," she retorted sharply even though she had a smile on her face. "But that means I would have to keep hitting you and Yuki and I don't think I want to carry both of you guys everywhere."

Before Hiroshi could joke back Yuki spoke up, "So are we going to get the information here or are we leaving?"

Vitanie sighed in frustration, Inuyasha smirked up in his tree, and Hiroshi glanced over at Vee. But it was Kagome who spoke up.

"Please come back to the hut, we'll make sure that Miroku behaves himself and he did seem to have some information that might help you."

After a minute of thought Vitanie agreed, "Fine, but one move from him and I can't guarantee his safety." Kagome grimaced a little not wanting to see one of her friends get hurt, but nodded.

"I understand, but I think we should go find Sango and have her there to help Miroku in line. He wont be as likely to try anything else with her around."

"It didn't seem to stop his last time but alright. Let's go."

With that Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and walked next to Kagome, Vitanie was on the other side of her listening to the young priestess. Hiroshi continued playing his lyre absentmindedly behind them with Yuki bringing up the rear. The wolf demon stopped and took one last look around the clearing and shivered. Ever since they had come near this forest and village he had the feeling they were being watched. He didn't like it one bit.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Well that's all for know. Sorry it's been a few days, but I've been busy with work. And then every time I tried to write this chapter today the phone started to ring. That would throw me off and then I would have to try to remember what I was thinking before the interruption.

If you haven't noticed my main character has the same name as me. I used her name as my pen name; she is my main inspiration right now. I have another story with my original characters in it while they're looking for the other elemental stones. So far they only found the wind stone but I'm getting there. I decided that I would join the Inu group with my group as an alternate way for them to find the spirit stone and fight their major enemy (He already made an appearance in my original story, but I haven't found a name for him yet).

Please review, this is my first fanfic and I want to know what people think of my writing. If I don't get any reviews I wont update anymore. Thank you for reading so far.

Vee


	6. Information Gathered

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Vitanie, Yuki, Mari, and Hiroshi

* * *

Last time: Inuyasha and Vitanie had a talk, kinda of. Kagome talked Vitanie into talking to Miroku again.

* * *

Back in Kaede's hut:

"Will you still stop ye moaning, it is quite annoying," Kaede replied calmly to the complaining monk.

"You're not the one with your back out on the floor. Besides it's a complement that I asked her to bare my children," he boasted.

"It is never a compliment to make a women feel like a broad mare, hentaisha," Vitanie remarked as she walked back into the hut with a baleful glare. Sango followed in after her with another glare, which would have made the monk wither on the floor if he could have moved.

"Most you call me a pervert, is it really necessary," he asked trying not to feel afraid of the two.

Vitanie sat across from Kaede before answering, "It's either hentaisha or buta."

Sango sat next to Vitanie and asked causally, "Would you teach me that flip, I feel it might come in handy?" Still glaring at the monk.

"I would love to teach it to you. We'll try to find sometime later on to work on it," Vitanie answered with a small smile as the monk groaned in despair. With that done and some satisfaction at having the upper hand over the perverted monk she knew she had to get the information she was after.

It was then that Kagome, Inuyasha, Yuki, and Hiroshi came in now that they could feel the tension in the hut had lowered. No one had wanted to be in there after both Vitanie and Sango had gone in to face the monk. Now with Miroku thoroughly frightened he wouldn't try anything any time soon, which was good news for everyone.

"Alright buta" (A/N: pig in Japanese) "tell me everything you know about the elemental star stone, before I lose my temper again," she finished cracking her knuckles.

Miroku shivered in fear causing him to gasp in pain before answering.

"The elemental star stone gives the barer of it to control the five basic elements. Wind, Earth, Water, Fire, and Spirit," he began.

"I know that already," Vitanie snapped. "I already have the first four all I need is the Spirit Stone," she declared pulling the first four out from under her shirt collar.

"What? The first four?" he asked thoroughly confused. "I should have been told right away if they have already resurfaced," he whispered to himself.

"What are you mumbling about, why should anyone tell you if they have resurfaced - - wait - - resurfaced what do you mean by that?" Vitanie asked completely confused.

Miroku sighed and then grimaced as he propped himself up against the wall. "Before my family was cursed by Naraku we were in charge of protecting the wind stone from demons who wanted it. But when Naraku cursed my family with the wind tunnel my Grandfather sealed the wind stone in the . . ."

"Kaze Shrine," Hiroshi interrupted, his fingers posed over the strings of his lyre.

"Yes, how did you know?" the monk asked.

"That is where we meet the bull demon that had control of the wind stone and devastated my pack," Yuki replied from where he leaned against the wall.

"It is also where you joined out little group if I remember correctly," Vitanie said with a smirk. There was a barely audible, "stubborn, hardheaded, baka neko" from Yuki and a soft chuckle from the others in the room, because Yuki didn't look the least bit upset while he said the insult.

"So you know about four of the five stones, but you don't have the fifth yet," Miroku said getting everyone back on track.

"Correct," Vitanie stated firmly with a nod.

"Not many know that the Spirit stone is also know as the Stone of Self. It is rumored that it's power is gained from the strength of will from the possessor of the stone, not from any of it's own power."

"So the stone has no power of it's own, just what it gets from who has it," Hiroshi restated once again absently plucking at the strings of his instrument. He had a habit of doing that while thinking things over.

"Maybe that's why I can't sense it. If no one has found it yet, then there is no power to sense," Vitanie suggested. "Do you know where the stone was sealed, Miroku?" she asked completely forget that she had been upset with him.

With a small smile he answered, "Yes it was at the Shrine of Kakusareta Chishiki or the Shrine of Hidden Knowledge. It is also said that the shrine it's self cannot be found by mortals, it is thought to be on a holy mount that none may enter but those pure of heart and spirit. Mount Fujimoto."

"What Fujimoto? Isn't that right behind the Sunrise Temple at Fujigawa?" Vitanie proclaimed in surprise casting Hiroshi a glance as his hands stilled over the strings of the lyre before gently putting the instrument down and focusing fully on the conversation now.

"Yes you must go through a demon forest before you reach the base of the mountain, then you must climb to the top to get to the shrine. It is protected by a barrier put up by the priestess Akiasa at the Sunrise Temple," Miroku concluded.

"No wonder we never found it, we didn't think it would be right under our noises the whole time," Hiroshi moaned.

"And with neither one of us wanting to go back to Fujigawa there was no way we were going to be able to find the stone without help," Vitanie whispered.

Inuyasha now thoroughly tired of remaining quiet pounced on that statement having heard it perfectly well with his superb hearing. "Why wouldn't you want to go to Fujigawa? Did you do something to the villagers there?" he asked itching for a fight.

"No, it's nothing like that," Vitanie started. With a quick glance at Hiroshi she got the nod and told them the one thing they needed to know. "The reason we didn't want to go back to Fujigawa is because - - it's our hometown."

* * *

That's all for now. I would like to thank inuyashaswife12 for being the only would who has reviewed my story. I posted this next chapter for you. I would also like to thank who ever took me off of their favorite list, I know exactly who it is that did that, but I will be nice and not name you. Would you all please review, even flames would be appreciated right now. I'm putting this up to get feed back so that I could improve my writing style. So please review.

Vitanie: Yeah be nice to the poor girl, she doesn't have to post this you know!(**cracking knuckles**)

Vee or Tora-chan: Vitanie please don't hurt anyone.

Vitanie: But Tora-chan they've hurt your feelings they deserve what coming to them!

Yuki: Tora-chan, hurry and end the chapter. I'll hold Vitanie back for as long as I can.

Tora-chan: Thank you Yuki. Please review. Bye.


	7. Hometown Explanations

Tora-Chan: Hey I'm back. Sorry about Vitanie last time, she can be pretty rude when riled up.

Yuki: Tora-Chan, I got Vitanie tied up for now.

Tora-Chan: Thanks Yuki. Could you do the disclaimer for me?

Yuki: If I have to.

Tora-Chan: Yep.

Yuki: (**sighs**) Tora-Chan does not own Inuyasha. There, happy now.

Tora-Chan: Yep. Thanks.

* * *

Last time: Vitanie got all the information they needed to find the Spirit stone, from Miroku.

* * *

Everyone stared uncomprehending at the half demon in front of them. They all had the same question on their minds, _why don't they want to go back to their hometown?_

With a sigh and running her hand over the top of her head she knew they deserved to know why they had avoided their home. With a quick nod from Hiroshi she decided to tell them.

"There are reasons why we don't go home," she started. "Hiroshi ran away when his parents told him he couldn't follow his dream of becoming a musician. And I left because the Sunrise Temple was the only thing I had ever known, I left for adventure and to find out what I wanted to do with my life."

"Why did you stay at the temple that seems pretty dumb? You should have been training to become stronger," Inuyasha insulted.

"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome started.

"No it's okay, Kagome. He's right actually, but - - I wasn't allowed to leave the house at the temple. You see my mother is the priestess at there and she specializes in barriers and warding spells. She kept a barrier around the house until my sixteenth birthday. That barrier made it impossible for me to leave the house," she confessed quietly.

"What? Why?" Hiroshi clamored unable to finish any questions.

"Why didn't you tell us before Vee?" Yuki asked fists at his sides as he glared at her. "Didn't you trust us enough to tell us about this?" he raged.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sat in shock. "You mean your mother kept you prisoner for sixteen years?" Kagome gasped.

"I can't believe you never told your friends about this," Sango commented.

With a sigh she looked up at Yuki and Hiroshi seeing the hurt expressions in their eyes. "It has nothing to do with trust. I trust both of you with my life you both know that. This was just something that didn't seem that important . . ."

"Not important, you were a prisoner!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No she wasn't," Hiroshi, countered him surprising everyone, including Vitanie. "You have to remember I lived in Fujigawa, I knew what others thought about demons and half demons. If they had known about Vitanie they would have killed her without a second thought. Her mother not only kept her out of the sight of everyone with the barrier, but it also kept out anyone that would want to hurt her. Her mother was protecting her," he finished passion filling his voice.

"Hiroshi, thank you," Vitanie sighed tears in her eyes. "Thank you for understanding."

Hiroshi's head snapped up in shock, the look of resolve vanishing from his face. With a laugh he said, "I guess that is why your mother always made excuses for why you weren't around every year, on the day my parents paraded me up those stupid steps trying to get your mother to agree to a marriage between the two of us." He was fully laughing now as an expression of horror came over Vitanie's face.

"Did you have to bring that up," she whined.

"This sounds interesting," Kagome stated.

"Yeah will have to get the story Hiroshi," Sango teased with a laugh.

As everyone laughed at Vitanie's groan Inuyasha stood up to gather attention, "So are we leaving for Fujigawa or what?" he growled.

"Inuyasha, does that mean you want to help them?" Kagome asked in amazement. Sango and Miroku both stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Yuki fell to the ground anime style in shock and Vitanie was just staring at him.

"You don't have to help us," she said.

"Don't tell me what to do," he replied with an annoying twinge in his voice. "If I said I would help you I'm going to help, so get over it. We'll leave first thing in the morning," he stated as he walked out the door.

Vitanie knew that Inuyasha was still just outside the door so she said one last thing before he could walk away, "Thank you, Inuyasha." She barely made out the inaudible 'feh' before he jumped up onto the roof.

* * *

Tora-chan: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Inuyasha: Why do you do this?

Tora-chan: Do What?

Inuyasha: Talk to your readers, it's stupid.

Tora-chan: It's not stupid; it's polite. They took the time to read my story and the least I could do is thank them.

Inuyasha: 'feh' whatever.

Tora-chan: As I was saying I hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm going to go hide from Vitanie.

Vitanie: Why in the world did you tell them so much about my past? Get back here.

Tora-chan: Eep! She got loose; Yuki help me!

Hiroshi: Tora-chan is a little preoccupied so thank you for reading and please review, she would really appreciate it.

Yuki: Vitanie calm down, relax.

Vitanie: Let me go Yuki!

Hiroshi: Thank you again, bye.


	8. The Journey Begins with Music?

Tora-chan: Hey there, sorry it's been a while but my computer decided that it didn't like the Internet anymore.

Inuyasha: Doesn't your computer do that like every other week?

Tora-chan: Well it was being really good for a while, so I thought it was getting better.

Inuyasha: You're just too stupid to use the thing.

Tora-chan: Really? I want you to show me how to open a new file in word.

Inuyasha: Ah - - um - -

Tora-chan: I'm waiting - - Who's the stupid one when it comes to computers

Inuyasha: (**grumbling)**

Hiroshi: Tora-chan can you please start the story already? Tora-chan does not own Inuyasha. She does own Vitanie, Yuki, Mari, and myself though. Please enjoy the story (**bowing**)

* * *

Last time: Inuyasha agreed to help Vitanie and the others find the Spirit stone (most likely because he knew that Kagome wanted to help)

* * *

The next morning dawned clear and much too early for Vitanie. After not sleeping well throughout the last month of the journey all she wanted to do now was sleep. She groaned when Hiroshi started to nudge the end of her bedroll to try and get her up.

"Come on Vee, we need to get ready to go," he persisted after trying to get her up for the eighth time.

"What a lazy, good for nothing cat," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath from where he leaned in the doorway. "Come on you stupid cat, we don't got all day," he yelled when she still didn't move.

She rolled over and sat up glaring at the hanyou. "Shut you're trap will ya," she snapped pushing the blanket away and slowly getting got her feet. Hiroshi grabbed the bedroll from her and started rolling it up for her as she started to shove a few things into her bag. When she finished with that she stood and took the bedroll strapped it to her pack and turned to walk out the door shoving her way past the ticked dog demon.

Kagome and the others were outside waiting and saw the ticked look on Vitanie's face as she exited. Yuki turned an angry glare on Inuyasha sure that it was something the hanyou had done to tick her off, at least until she slapped him upside the head.

"Behave yourself baka, he didn't do anything. Now lets go the sooner we leave the sooner we get there," she barked.

With a wary look at one another they all started to walk do the road away from Kaede's village towards where the Spirit stone was rumored to be.

As they walked they broke into small groups to talk and enjoy each other's company. Inuyasha seemed to ignore the groups and stayed ahead of the others, though Vitanie saw he had his ears back listening to the conversations. Hiroshi walked with Miroku, who could walk thanks to some medicine from Kagome. He was once again aimlessly plucking at the strings on his lyre. Sango was talking to Yuki about a fighting move she had seen during a fight. Shippo was running around with Mari and Kirara, while Sango's brother Kohaku watched them with a smile. Kagome was walking next to Vitanie not talking but giving silent companionship as they journeyed.

After about an hour, Shippo and Mari calmed down and jumped onto Kagome and Vitanie's shoulders respectively. About then Vitanie finally came out of her fogged mind.

"You know you guys didn't have to come with us, don't you?" she asked giving Kagome a sidelong look.

"Yea, we know, but we wanted to help. So don't worry about it," she laughed slightly. "I've been meaning to ask you since we left, but you seemed a little out of it," she shrugged. "But why do you care your staff strapped to your bag? Isn't it safer to be carrying it like Miroku does his?" she asked motioned back to where the monk walked.

"Yeah, I guess. But I usually don't need to use it, so I don't care it often anymore," Vitanie shrugged.

"What? You don't need it, then how do you protect yourselves?" Sango asked coming up behind them with Yuki.

Vitanie and Yuki exchanged a knowing silence before they both answered - - "Hiroshi." The two girls gave a confused looked before turning back and taking a glance at Hiroshi getting even more confused.

"I don't get it, how does he protect you. He doesn't even have a weapon," Sango finally asked.

With a sigh Vitanie answered, "Hiroshi doesn't need a weapon because he fights with his music." That answer just confused them more, but by this time the group was close enough together that they all could hear what was going on.

"How is music a weapon?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, that doesn't make much since," Miroku commented coming up beside Sango, but staying away from Vitanie.

Vitanie looked at Hiroshi trying to tell him silently to explain but he merely smiled and continued playing without saying a word. With a small growl and mumbled, "baka" she grabbed the end of the braid and slowly undid it as she started to explain.

"Hiroshi has two instruments, his lyre, that almost never leaves his hands, and his lute. Both instruments are itsutsu hoshi instruments . . ."

"Itsutsu hoshi? What in the blazes does that mean?" Inuyasha interrupted rudely.

"Well if you hadn't interrupted I would have explain," Vitanie huffed while starting to re-braid her hair.

"Itsutsu hoshi means five stars. If an instrument has the itsutsu hoshi mark it means that it is a spelled instrument," she smiled.

"Spelled instruments?" Miroku mused. "I've heard of that before, but there aren't many of them so how did you end up with two of them," he questioned.

Vitanie chuckled and smiled tying off the braid, as Hiroshi answered, "A crazy old man with a disappearing shop and a traveling salesman with the same habit of disappearing." Everyone gave him a weird look as he plucked a springy little tune out and then returned to the aimless plucking.

"It's really a long story to tell you exactly how we came across the instruments. But I can explain why I don't care my staff," she chuckled remembering the strange old man Makoto who had given her the lute to give to Hiroshi. "You see we didn't know what powers the instruments had until we meet Yuki. He was attacking us and Hiroshi just started to play out of fear. The song he played caused all of the wolves and wolf demons to fall to the ground and fall asleep. It wasn't Yuki's most glorious moment that's for sure."

"What kind of wolf are you falling asleep to a song?" Inuyasha gaffed.

"I wouldn't be to quick to talk if I were you," Mari piped up from Vitanie's shoulder. He also has a song that can make dog demons and humans fall asleep," she finished with a triumphant smile.

Inuyasha ducked his head and grumbled in anger.

"I don't get it Inuyasha, if I said something like that you'd hit me upside the head," Shippo yelled at him. Inuyasha choose to ignore the little fox demon.

"He didn't do anything because he knows he wont get anywhere near Mari while she's on my shoulder," Vitanie whispered to him just long enough for Inuyasha to hear. He turned and glared at her, but she just smiled and waved at him, which made him grumble again and everyone else laugh.

Once everyone quieted down Kagome brought everyone back to the topic, "So you don't carry your staff because Hiroshi plays a song that makes whoever attacks you fall asleep?"

"Yes and no," Vitanie answered. "Not all of Hiroshi's songs makes the attacker just fall asleep," she finished finally losing the smile that she had had while she explained the instruments. After about twenty minutes of silent travel she glanced at the sun and noticed the position. "It's almost mid day, there's a small stream ahead, why don't we stop there and grab a bit to eat. If we don't stay long we could get to Takehashi just after sundown. From there it's three days until we reach Fujigawa," she remarked.

They agreed and soon they found themselves relaxing a little bit by a stream before once again continuing their journey in search of the Spirit stone."

* * *

Tora-chan: Another chapter done! So what do you all think?

Vitanie: I think you waste your time. No one ever reviews.

Tora-chan: Not true. Inuyashaswife12 and RoCkRcHiK reviewed. Thanks you two I really appreciate it, big time. Oh and thank you gfam89 for the mention in your last chapter.

Vitanie: whatever

Tora-chan: You know if you got more sleep you wouldn't get so grumpy. What's your problem anyways, why can't you sleep.

Vitanie: How should I know! You're the writer."

Tora-chan: Oh yeah, that's right (hits palm against forehead with tongue sticking out with a giggle)

Hiroshi: (sighing) Please review for Tora-chan. Have a nice day (bows).


	9. Meeting with Makoto

Tora-chan: Ah man, I was hoping to write two chapters in one day, but I ran out of time.

Vitanie: Does it matter, just start the story.

Tora-chan: Sure thing cranky kitty.

Vitanie: What did you call me?

Tora-chan: You heard me! (Vitanie's growling at Tora-chan) Hehe, you don't scare me.

Yuki: Will you two be quiet. Tora-chan doesn't own Inuyasha and group, just everything else, including me. (Please save me from them!)

Tora-chan: What was that last part Yuki?

Yuki: Nothing.

Tora-chan: Oh - - okay then. Enjoy the story everyone!

* * *

Last time: Vitanie explained about Hiroshi's instruments and why she doesn't carry her staff in her hands. Then they stopped for a rest before going on the Takehashi.

* * *

The day passed quickly with little excitement. There was one small fight when some bandits started to threaten them if they didn't hand over all their money, but that didn't last long after Inuyasha pulled his sword out and the scared humans noticed just how many demons were in the group. I mean seriously would you attack a group with two half demons, four full demons, a monk, a priestess, and two demon slayers? The bandits ran soon after confronting them.

The sun was just starting to set when they reached Takehashi. The town was one of the largest in the country and had just about anything you could hope for, including several nice Inns. The town it self was surrounded on three sides by the Sakura River which had rows upon rows of cherry trees lining the river and surrounding the southern part of the town, which just so happened to be the side they were coming from. Since it was a beautiful spring day the trees where in full bloom and the setting sun gave a stunning view of the pink blossoms.

"It's gorgeous," Kagome whispered stopping on one of the three bridges that crossed into the town.

"Yes it is, isn't it? It's been almost two years since I've been here, and the blossoms where in bloom then as well," Vitanie sighed looking at the wonderful view around her.

"Vee, we don't have time to stand and stare at flowers, we should head through town and camp on the others side so we can get an early start tomorrow," Yuki complained.

"Yuki we are not sleeping outside. We have money so we are staying at an Inn, I don't care how much you complain but I'm sleeping in a bed tonight and that's final," Vee huffed. Now lets go, must places are going to be closing up for the night and I would like to get some food before going to sleep."

With that she turned and started walking through the town. Inuyasha and Yuki were sulking not wanting to stay but everyone else seemed relieved that they would be staying. Sango was keeping a close eye on Miroku who in turn was keeping his eyes on any women that walked by. Kagome was talking quietly to Inuyasha while holding a sleeping Shippo in her arms. And Hiroshi had actually put in lyre away after breaking a string and was now holding a sleeping Mari.

As they walked through the town to a small Inn near the center she heard comments that had made her nervous the last time she was here.

"Did you see those ears?" "Yes, aren't they cute?" "And look at those tails?" "What about the little ones in their arms, they're so adorable." Vitanie shook her head trying to drive the voices of many of the women here from her mind. In all the places she had been this was the only place where people didn't even question her appearance but expected and some even envied it. She would never understand them.

"What are all these women talking about?" Inuyasha snapped also hearing the comments about his ears as well.

"What do you mean Inuyasha, I didn't hear anything strange," Kagome asked looking around.

"It's nothing Kagome," Vee answered. "The women are gossiping about how cute they think are ears are. They did this the last time as well. It's something I just can't understand about this place," she finished stopping in front of an Inn.

"Oh, I remember this place. This is where we stayed two years ago," Hiroshi commented when he saw the sign.

"Yes, we should be able to stay here. Maybe even make some money," Vitanie said giving a quick glance at the instruments on Hiroshi's back.

"Nope, no can do. I broke a string on the lyre and I don't have a replacement. And I don't want to lose the lute unless I have to," he added with a smile.

"Kay, well why don't you guys take care of getting rooms, I'll go and try to find someplace to get some new strings, not to mention some supplies that we're low on," Vitanie shrugged.

"Oh, I'll come with you," Kagome said handing Shippo over to Sango. "There are a few things that I need to look for as well."

"Fine with me. Well be back shortly," she said handing her pack over to Yuki, but taking her staff with her.

Kagome and Vitanie walked down the street to one of the main market areas still open to people just getting ready to go home after work. The street was ablaze with lantern light giving a golden glow to everything. Kagome glanced over at Vitanie as they walked by the shops and saw her silver-ish white hair glowing orange making her look even more like a tiger demon then before.

"Where are we going exactly," she finally asked once they left the main market area towards a darker and more foreboding area of town.

"We're trying to find Makoto's music shop. It's the only place I know of to get strings and I want to slap him upside the head for making me feel like a fool the last time," Vitanie shrugged turning down another side street. After another minute of walking Vitanie tilted her head and sniffed.

"I would know that stench anywhere," she smiled before walking forwards another half a black before turning into a dark shop. "Yo, Makoto get your butt out here. And bring some light why don't you," she called into the dark back room.

Only silence answered her call. "Maybe no one is here," Kagome whispered not sure about being in the shop, her eyes couldn't make out anything so she stood in the door way hoping some of the moon light would help her see.

"No he's here," Vitanie almost growled with pleasure. She moved toward the main counter where she saw a flute laying out. She remembered his behavior before and knew exactly how to get his to come out. She slowly reached out to the flute and right before she touch it lights started to blaze throughout the shop.

"Keep you paws off that flute," an older portly man said walking in through the door to the back room.

"I knew that would make you come out Makoto," Vitanie smiled in triumph. "Hey Kagome you can come in now," she commented over her shoulder. She heard her mumble about first not being able to see because of the dark but now being blinded by so many lights.

"Vitanie Tora. What brings you back here?" Makoto asked not sounding please to see her.

"I came for some strings for my friends lyre again. He seemed to have snapped his and ran out of replacements," she shrugged looking around the shop.

"Those strings should have lasted a life time, but your friend went through six sets in two years, what are you doing to the poor instrument, beating demons over the head with it," he snapped grabbing a large box out from underneath the counter.

"I don't think that would be very effective in beating demons," Vitanie hissed back. They were arguing back and forth until both broke out laughing.

"Well you sure have gotten quite a tongue on you since the last time you were here," Makoto laughed.

"I've just been thinking about meeting you again since the last time you made me look like a fool," she shrugged. Kagome stood beside her watching the interaction in awe. She had seen Vitanie joking with Hiroshi and Yuki and even tease Inuyasha, but nothing like this easy banter of insults.

"You two must really get along," she commented.

Vitanie looked over at her and then turned back to the man and laughed, "Get along with him? You got to be kidding me I can't stand the guy."

"Stop with you banter girl, and tell me who this is." Makoto replied shaking his head.

"This is Kagome, a friend of mine and traveling companion," she answered with ease.

"Fine, now here are strings for both the lyre and the lute, you remember what I said last time correct." When he saw her nod he continued. "Here is another small vial of oil for protecting the wood on the instruments, knowing how he went through strings he's probably also run out of oil. He said adding the vial to the two boxes of strings. And one more thing before you go you contradicting stubborn cat," he smiled. "This here is an ocarina, it's a wind instrument that makes soft, sonorous notes. It's made of terra cotta so be careful with it."

"You want me to give it to Hiroshi like the lute," Vitanie sighed starting to grip her staff tightly. _If he makes a fool of me again, I'm going to hunt him down just to hit him upside the head. He already made me look foolish handing the lute over to Hiroshi with nothing but 'Makoto gave it to me and then disappeared' speech. I wont let that happen again, she thought._

"No girl, you will not give this to that boy. This instrument is something that you must use," he stated blandly. He smiled slightly when he saw the look on her face.

"What do I know about playing an ocarina?" she questioned.

"Indeed, what do you know? You have the nerve to sing a wood fairies song without even knowing it, what do you know about music what so ever," he smiled knowing he hit a soft spot.

"How did you know that?" she glared at him.

"That is one of my many mysteries," he answers placing the ocarina in a small padded pouch. He picked up the boxes of strings and placed them in Kagome's hands, who had just stood there in shook at the exchange between the two. Then Makoto turned and walked into the back room. Once through the door the shop vanished and Vitanie and Kagome were once again in the brightly lit market place just down the street from the Inn.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked in shook.

"Makoto happen," Vitanie growled taking the pouch with the ocarina from her and tying it to the sash around her waist.

With that they walked down the street stopping at a few stalls to pick up bandages and foodstuff for the journey before heading toward the Inn.

In an alley not far away a badger stood and watched the half tiger demon walk away from where he had once again dumped her after making the shop disappear. Makoto sighed in frustration as her watched the girl shop. _First I have to give a spelled lute to the girl to give to some human boy, granted he's good but still; now I had to give her a spelled ocarina. That girl knows about as much about music as I know about fighting and I don't know much. Sen, you idiotic wood fairy I pray you know what your doing,_ he thought before turning and leaving the town so that he could report to Sen that the ocarina had been delivered to Vitanie.

* * *

Tora-chan: That's it for tonight. So what did you think?

Vitanie: I think I'm going to kill Makoto the next time I see him. I feel like a fool every time he dumps me into the middle of the market. Do you know how many people stare at me when that happens?

Tora-chan: Stop overreacting will ya. You're giving me a headache. Besides Makoto isn't that bad. Sure he's useless in a fight but what would you do with out those instruments?

Vitanie: I would fight and Hiroshi would cower in fear, it would be just like when I first met him.

Hiroshi: Vitanie it's time for you to calm down. (Starts playing a song to put Vitanie to sleep)

Vitanie: Hiroshi - - you - - stop - - ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ

Tora-chan: That was great Hiroshi (clapping hands).

Hiroshi: Thank you Tora-chan. To all the readers please review and tell Tora-chan what you think. And a special thanks to inuyashaswife12 and gfam89 for your reviews last chapter.

Tora-chan: Yes thank you. Please review, and Thank you for reading. I'll try to post again soon.


	10. Two Secrets Revealed

Tora-chan: Wow, I have such great readers! That's why I decided to add the next chapter.

Vitanie: You mean people actually read your story?

Tora-chan: Yes, they do. Thank you so much gfam89, inuyashaswife12, and RoCkRcHiK. I really appreciate the reviews, I was so happy when I saw all of them waiting for me. Oh and RoCkRcHiK thanks for the advice, it really does help.

Hiroshi: Tora-chan does not own Inuyasha.

Yuki: Now start the story already.

Tora-chan: Kay!

* * *

Last time: Kagome and Vitanie went to Makoto's shop to get strings for Hiroshi's lyre and ended up with an ocarina for Vitanie along with Hiroshi's strings. Makoto and the shop then disappeared leaving Vitanie and Kagome standing in the middle of the market at night.

* * *

Vitanie and Kagome now had their arms full of food and bandages as they walked up to the front of the Inn. 

Standing just outside the doorway was a group of guys carrying swords and spears. Their clothing was a little ragged and worn but their weapons were well cared for and they held them with the ease of someone use to having them in their hands.

_I don't like the look of them, _Vitanie thought noticing some of them looking their direction.

"Kagome could you take these bags for me," Vee asked quietly looking over at the other girl.

Kagome had also seen the guys and the fact that they had to walk past them to get inside the Inn. "Sure thing," she replied shifting her bags so that she could hold Vitanie's.

"If they try to stop us I want you to run inside," Vitanie stated shifting her hold on her staff. She saw Kagome give a nod as they continued forward. They were almost to the group when one of the guys stepped away from the wall towards them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the cat girl back after all this time," he sneered.

"Do I know you?" she asked looking over the man. He had greasy brown hair falling in his face. His eyes were brown and beady on either side of a nose that had been broken more then once. He was diffidently not someone to brag about.

"What you don't remember me? I'm hurt we meet two years ago right outside this Inn."

"Oh I remember you now. You're from that group of thugs I chased off last time, because you were bothering Hiroshi. I thought I made it clear last time to get lost," Vitanie chuckled as she leaned forward on her staff in a very non-aggressive style.

"Yea, well we've been waiting for you to come back," he replied with a sneer as he drew his sword.

They had been so focused on Vitanie that they didn't even notice that Kagome had slipped past them and into the Inn. She could already hear Kagome calling for Inuyasha.

"Come on kitty, why don't you play," he laughed before charging her.

She easily blocked the strike with her staff while taking a step back. Every swing that he made she blocked not even trying to hit him, having Hiroshi take care most of the fights didn't give her much time to work on her moves, but Yuki had been sparing with her working on moves that would be a waste on this common thug.

"What not fighting back, kitty. Or are you too scared," he teased. Vitanie blocked a blow that would have cut her throat if she had been paying attention to his movements instead of his words. He was trying to distract her by talking and she didn't want to fall for that but she heard something that made her blood boil. She was almost ready to stop playing and start attacking for real.

"You call me kitty one more time," she growled in warning.

"What you don't like that **kitty** cat!"

Vitanie let out a hiss of rage as she swung her staff knocking the mans blow up and away from her but her swing didn't stop there but continued right into his side where she felt a rib crack. He grunted in pain but didn't let up on his attack. She easily dodge them not even using her staff to block anymore but instead rammed the tip into his gut. He grasped in pain as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Vitanie though lifted her staff and started bringing it down toward the man's neck. His eyes where closed and watering from the previous blow so he didn't even know the next blow was coming. Her staff hit his across the shoulder against the base of his neck which would have broken if she hadn't pulled the blow at the last second only knocking him out instead of killing him.

The rest of his group was fine at watching the fight until their friend was losing and would have started attacking her if they hadn't been surrounded by some very angry demons, half demon, and humans.

"Vee, you okay," Yuki asked growling at group in front of him.

At hearing his voice she looked up in shock, "Oh, hey guys. I didn't even know you guys were out here."

At her answer Yuki and Hiroshi spun towards her a look of shock on their faces. Kagome shook her head, while Inuyasha just kept looking at the group of thugs cowering in front of him.

"I would recommend taking you friend and getting out of here before I lose what little bit of my patience I have left," Inuyasha barked. With that the thugs jumped and hurried toward their friend picked him up and ran down the street.

"Vitanie you really should pay more attention to what's going on around you," Hiroshi commented with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she mumbled a little upset at how easy the fight was. "Oh here, she said taking the box of strings out from her back pocket and hitting him in the chest (lightly) with it.

"Where did you get these?" he asked a little confused.

"Where do I always get strings and end up not paying for them?" she countered.

"Makoto," he answered with a laugh.

He headed inside to restring his lyre while Vitanie leaned back against the wall trying to get her temper down a little before heading inside. Yuki saw the expression on her face and quickly retreated not wanting to get on her bad side quickly followed by everyone else.

She saw them all head inside and sighed once she was alone. She pushed away from the wall and walked two blocks east of the Inn until she reached one of the bridges leading out of the town. She leaned against the air enjoying the cool spring breeze off the water and watched the reflection of the full moon in the river.

With a start she stared at the moon in the river and then stared up at the moon hanging in the sky. With a few choice words she turned and headed back toward the Inn, walked through the door and straight toward the room she smelled all of her friends. Sliding the door open she glanced at Yuki and Hiroshi and growled.

"Why didn't you tell me that tonight is the full moon?" she snarled.

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku threw their heads up in surprise at the sudden entrance. Kagome spun around in shock dropping her bag to the ground when the door flew open. Inuyasha barely looked up from where he leaned against the wall his sword leaning against his shoulder. All completely confused.

Hiroshi looked up from stringing his lyre and over at Yuki who was leaning against the wall looking out the window.

"Do you mean to tell us that you forgot again about the full moon?" Hiroshi asked.

"Of course she forgot you know how clueless she is to the moon cycle. It wouldn't be Vitanie if she didn't forget," Yuki smirked. He looked up at Vitanie as she slammed the door shut glaring at him, before stalking across the room toward him, her staff still clasped in her hand.

" I'm still ticked from those brainless thugs so I would watch your mouth you worthless, mangy wolf," she hissed. Yuki just smiled at her enjoying seeing her aggravated.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot cat? Why would you care about the full moon?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes closed looking very bored and relaxed leaning against the wall.

"Shut up mutt!" she exclaimed turning on him. "I'm sure there is a time during the moon cycle that you keep track of so shut the hell up before I decided to bash your head in!"

"Vee, watch what you say," Hiroshi warned. She was angry and not thinking clearly so she was saying things that would be best to keep quiet or at least saying things that the whole Inn didn't need to hear.

"So your time to turn human falls around the full moon," Inuyasha proclaimed in a very smug voice and small smile gracing his lips.

"I told you . . ."

"Vee, calm down," Yuki interrupted grabbing her shoulder and pushing her to the floor. Once she was down he grabbed her staff and set it by the door then went back to leaning against the wall by the window listening to her growl.

"So you're about to turn human?" Kagome asked quietly.

Vitanie closed her eyes and counted to ten trying to cool off her temper before sigh and answering her question.

"You would have found out anyway and I'm sure you've experienced something like this with Inuyasha," she paused looking up at them. Everyone nodded except for Shippo and Mari who where asleep and Kohaku.

"Oh that's right, you've only been with us for a few days now so you don't know," Sango said. "Let me explain. Half demons will lose their demonic power and become human during a certain time during the moon cycle. This time varies from half demon to half demon. Inuyasha's won't happen for a while yet but evidently Vitanie's is very soon," she explained trying to keep Inuyasha's secret while still explaining it to her brother. She had almost to him that Inuyasha's time was during the night of the new moon, but had decided that with so many people around he would probably want to keep it a secret for a while longer. The glare that she felt from Inuyasha has also convinced her at that.

Vitanie smiled noticing how Sango had remained quiet about the exact time of Inuyasha's transformation to a human. "You're right. Did you understand that?" she asked looking at Kohaku.

"I believe so, yes," he nodded.

"Okay then. Well from sunrise to sunset on the day after the full moon, I will be human," Vitanie almost whispered, but was till loud enough that everyone heard her.

"So tomorrow, we're going to have to protect you, Inuyasha grumbled.

"Actually she can protect herself," Yuki mentioned before Vitanie could retort. "Her temper is much worse when she's human."

"You only know that because you guys refuse to let me do anything when I'm human," she pouted.

They all laughed at the hurt expression on her face, reminding them of a little child who was trying to get her way. After a minute of that she laughed with them her temper full cooled as she started a conversation with Sango and Kagome.

Hiroshi quickly went back to string his lyre. He made sure all seven strings were in the right spot before starting to tune them. He kept his eyes on Vitanie as he plucked at the strings and then adjusted them.

Inuyasha noticed Hiroshi's behavior as he tuned the instrument and looked over at Vitanie as well. Hiroshi plucked a string and Inuyasha thought that the note was flat, but while looking at Vitanie he saw her ear twitch. At first he didn't think anything of it until Hiroshi plucked the string again with the note still slightly flat and saw Vitanie's ear twitch once again. The third time the note was played it was fine. When Hiroshi played the second note it was sharp and Inuyasha saw Vitanie shudder slightly. The movement didn't even affect her conversation and she didn't seem the least bit aware of it. He kept looking between Hiroshi and Vitanie as the lyre was tuned. Hiroshi didn't even once take his eyes off of Vitanie and sure enough every time a note was flat her ear would twitch and when a note was sharp she would shudder.

Once the lyre was tuned and Hiroshi was playing randomly again Inuyasha started to laugh. Everyone turned in shock at the sound.

"Inuyasha what are you laughing at?" Kagome asked confused.

"I think he finally lost it," Miroku suggested.

He had a superior smile one his face as he turned toward Vitanie. "Did you know that Hiroshi is using you as a tuning fork?" he asked smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Vitanie asked in shock.

"When he was tuning he never took his eyes off of you. Every time the note was flat your ear would twitch and at every sharp note you would shudder," he said starting to laugh again.

Yuki started to chuckle softly then could keep quiet and had to sit down because he was laugh so much. In between laughs he said, "I was wondering when she would finally figure that out. I just never thought that someone would have to tell her," he exploded.

"Hiroshi is that true?" she asked eyeing the musician who turned an unbelievable shade of red. "Hiroshi!" she exclaimed pushing up off the floor and grasping across the room for him. He managed to dodge her hand and then got up and started to run around the room trying to get away from the slightly angry tiger demon. As she exclaimed at how she wasn't a tuning fork the rest of the group was laughing at the two as the dove around the room.

* * *

Tora-chan: Well I think I'll end there for now. It's just over six pages at the moment. Sorry about the fight sence, I'm not really good at those so I'm not sure how it turned out. Oh, and if I don't update for a few days it's because my manager moved me to the overnight shift for the next few days, so I'll be getting little to no sleep and I can't write well when I'm tired. So sorry ahead of time.

Tora-chan: Oh and sorry but you'll just have to wait and see what's going on with Makoto and Sen. (I love the suspense! - - evil grin)

Hiroshi: Did you have to tell Vitanie about how I tuned my instruments?

Tora-chan: I'm sorry Hiroshi but it's just too funny (trying not to burst out laughing)

Hiroshi: It isn't funny. You didn't have to run from her.

Tora-chan: (couldn't stop and started out right laughing)

Hiroshi: Tora-chan - - (sighs). Since Tora-chan seems to be busy at the moment . . . I hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Thank you again (bows). It's not THAT funny! (Tora-chan fell out of her chair and is now on the floor laughing)


	11. Arguments to Travel on

Tora-chan: Soo tired, need sleep.

Inuyasha: What's her problem?

Kagome: Be nice Inuyasha! She worked graveyard last time and didn't get much sleep.

Inuyasha: Graveyard? What's that?

Kagome: It's when you work over night instead of during the day.

Inuyasha: So I'm up overnight all the time. Why is she being such a wimp?

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT! (Inuyasha falls face first to the ground)

Hiroshi: Thank you Kagome. Since Tora-chan is mentally asleep at the moment I'll do the disclaimer again: Tora-chan does not own Inuyasha, she does own the characters Vitanie, Hiroshi, Yuki, Mari, Makoto, and Sen, plus a few others later own. I also know that she wanted to thank RoCkRcHiK, inuyashaswife12, gfam89, and her newest reviewer Whitetigermisty. She really does appreciate all the review that she gets. Now lets see if I can wake Tora-chan up enough to write the next chapter.

* * *

Last time: Vitanie got in a fight with a local thug and revealed the time she would turn human to Inuyasha and the rest of his group. The only one that doesn't know is Shippo, because he was asleep during the conversation.

* * *

The night wind blew through the window cooling the air in the Inn noticeably. Since it was such a large room and because they came in just as the sun went down there was only one large room for them to stay in. A folding screen was put up to give some privacy between girls and guys but it really was just an illusionary concept. After Vitanie had stopped chasing Hiroshi around the room they all decided that it was time to get some sleep.

Soft murmurs and snores could be heard as Vitanie sat up with a stretch. She could still sense the others around her and knew that there was one other person awake.

"Good morning Inuyasha," she smiled.

"Feh."

"That's such a lovely comment mind if I use it once in a while," she teased as she stood and walked to the window. It was still dark outside but she could feel the dawn approaching. She untied the end of her hair and combed it out as she watched the sky began to lighten.

From where she stood Inuyasha saw her clearly, a bit confused. _Why is she standing in plain sight? She should be staying away from windows and anyone that might not know her secret. _

"You idiot, get away from the window. Someone might see you," he snapped just as her silver-ish white hair darkened to match the black strips that had run through it before. Her tails and ears also disappeared as he eyes changed from their golden hue to a surprisingly bright blue.

"Inuyasha, you know as well as I did that there was no one near enough to see me transform," she said in a whisper. "Besides my biggest enemy already knows when my time of transformation is, so if he wanted to attack he would. I'm not ashamed of what I am, and I will not hide in fear," she stated boldly still looking out the window. She heard another 'feh' from his direction.

She heard others start to move about as they began to wake up but ignored them. Yuki had barely woken and was trying to get his eyes to focus when he sensed Vitanie standing at the window. He forced himself awake as he stood and went over a grabbed her arm pulling her away from the window.

"Yuki, what are you doing! Let me go!" she snapped trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. He just moved over to the wall furthest from the window and unceremoniously pushed her to the group.

"You fool, don't stand in plain sight what if someone recognizes you from yesterday. Don't you remember what happened the first time you transformed around me?" he snarled at her.

"How could I forget!" she snapped back as she stood to face the angry wolf demon. "I couldn't more my right arm for almost two months. And that happened after I turned back into a half demon. Now move aside and shut up!" she exclaimed pushing him to the side a walking back to the window.

Yuki stumbled back and tripped over Hiroshi causing him to fall into the wall with a loud smack. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face enjoying the little entertainment that they were providing. He was also enjoying watching another half demon fight the protectiveness of her friends.

Kagome stood up and walked toward Vitanie and was talking quietly to her trying to calm her temper down, while Sango and Miroku left to bring in breakfast. Kohaku was occupied with Mari as she showed off some wood dolls that one of Yuki's pack had carved for her. Just as things started to calm down Shippo woke up. He looked around and saw Kagome by the window but was a little confused until Vitanie turned and he saw her face.

"Vitanie, you're human!" he blurted. Everyone turned in surprise and confused shock, at least until Vitanie started laughing.

"That's right you were asleep when I explained that I would be human today. I guess that is a little bit of a shock for you isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

Inuyasha smirked with a barely whispered 'idiot' from where he leaned against the wall. Yuki heard him a smirked a little but didn't say anything while Shippo launched himself across the room at the half dog demon.

"What was that Inuyasha? I'll get you for that!" he exclaimed.

Inuyasha smirked with a self confident, "Yeah right, twerp." And used his fist to knock Shippo down. The little fox didn't give up and charged again, but was sent rolling across the room into the wall.

Kagome still standing by Vitanie was turned toward the half demon glaring at the floor between them. Her fist where clenched at her sides and she was visible shacking. "Inuyasha," she stated anger seeping through her tone.

Inuyasha glanced up at the girl and his ears fell to the side and a look of fear slowly crept into his eyes. When she was like that there was only one thing he could really expect. "Sit boy," she said remarkable calm for how much anger her body language portrayed. There was a soft glow from the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck before he ended up face first into the floor. With a small smile of satisfaction at the punishment she turned back to Vitanie to continue their conversation while Yuki was laughing in the background.

* * *

"We're leaving!" Vitanie yelled at the two men in front of her. Her back was ridged and she was barely keeping herself from clobbering the two.

"No we're going to wait until tomorrow and that's final Vee!" Yuki yelled back the anger evident in his eyes.

"Stop yelling you two," Hiroshi insisted trying to calm the two down. "Vee, he is right though we should stay until tomorrow. It would be safer." Hiroshi was wringing his hands since he had decided that holding an instrument during the argument would have probably lead to the instrument being destroyed out of anger from either the riled wolf demon or the now human half tiger demon.

"And I'm telling you that we have wasted enough time and that we're leaving! There is no reason to waste a perfectly good day of traveling," she snapped at the two. They had started the argument after Sango had returned with a tray of food clearly upset followed by Miroku with another tray and a red hand shaped mark across his check.

"Don't be an idiot, you need to stay hidden, it's the safest choice," Yuki proclaimed smugly. Hiroshi quietly whispered an agreement. See no other way to get then to agree with her she took the same action she always did since they were standing side by side in front of her. She took a step forward reached up and pushed their heads together causing both to yell out as the ended up on the floor from the blow.

"I'm leaving, when you two are ready to join me catch up," she stated curtly as she grabbed her bag and staff and walked out the door.

"You two should really stop trying to force her, you know she'll do what ever she wants even if you disagree. Besides it would save you the headache," Mari said in an uncharacteristic bout of conversation. Then she ran out the door after her self-adopted older sister.

"Mari wait," Kagome called out after the young cat demon. "Come on Inuyasha we should probably go to. Shippo," she started to call just as she saw the fox demon race out the door after his new friend. With that she grabbed her bag and bow and arrows and raced after them, Inuyasha silently following behind.

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku looked down at the two men still sitting on the floor. Yuki was just seething in anger while Hiroshi was still rubbing the side of his head.

"Do you guys go through this every time she turns human," Kohaku asked holding a hand out to help Hiroshi up.

"Yeah, basically," Hiroshi sighed.

"That stubborn, self centered, arrogant cat. I'll teach her to respect me," Yuki was mumbling under his breath.

"Well we should probably catch up," Sango said grabbing her Hiraikotsu ignoring the wolf's remarks.

"You're right, Sango. We should follow them quickly," Miroku stated reaching a hand in what seemed to be a gesture to let her through the door first. As she walked by she grabbed his hand and pinched the skin causing the monk to wince.

"Don't even think about it you dirty monk," she stated flatly.

"Never even crossed my mind, my lovely Sango," he replied smoothly tears starting to form from the pain of the twisted skin. Kohaku shook his head at the constant acts of womanizing he had seen since the fight with Naraku ended. And stated talking with Hiroshi as he got his lyre out to start plucking at the strings again. The four left leaving the muttering wolf on the floor until he too got up and stormed after them.

Yuki and the others were almost to the north edge of town when he caught the strong scent of Vitanie on the early morning spring breeze. There waiting at the edge of town with Inuyasha, Kagome, Mari, and Shippo was Vitanie. She looked up at the angry look on Yuki's face as he came forward and laughed.

"Come on you should be use to this by now, Yuki. It's the same thing that happens every month," she laughed. And just like every month Yuki relented. She had left the Inn with out putting her hair into it's customary braid so know it hung down her back in a ripple stopping at her knees. Her hair was as dark as the midnight sky and at the moment it glistened from where the sunlight hit it making it look like there were stars shining in it as well. "It took you longer to follow then normal, Yuki. If anyone should have a head ache it should be Hiroshi not you," she smiled.

With a halfhearted grunt Yuki started forward down the road that would lead to Fujigawa and the Sunrise Temple. With a chuckle Vitanie followed with everyone else quickly falling into step behind them as they once again started out on their journey.

* * *

Tora-chan: Well I'm kinda awake right now so I would like to apologize if this seems kinda of slow. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep after that graveyard shift and I have to leave for another one in less then an hour, which is one reason why I stopped the chapter here.

Hiroshi: Tora-chan you should have taken a nap and gotten some sleep.

Tora-chan: Yeah you're probably right **(yawn) **but I have faithful readers waiting for the journey to continue.

Yuki: Tora-chan you made me look like a softy.

Tora-chan: Well you are a softy my cuddle wolf demon (she bear hugs Yuki). Now to all my readers please review and tell me what you think. Also I want to know should I pair up Vitanie and Yuki of Vitanie and Hiroshi? I've kinda noticed that it's been leaning toward Yuki, but I want to know what you think. And to RoCkRcHiK, inuyashaswife12, gfam89, and Whitetigermisty thank you so much for the reviews. Well I'm going to catch about 15 minutes of sleep now before going to work. Nighty night. (or that would of been the case if my computer let me upfdate last night. grumbles Baka computer).

Hiroshi: Thank you for reading and have a nice night. (**bows**)


	12. Day one

Tora-chan: Hi everyone! I am awake and ready to write again. Sorry it took so long for the next update, but it's hard to think when you're half asleep.

Hiroshi: I take it you feel better now that you got some rest?

Tora-chan: You better believe it! I'm ready to torture . . . um - - I mean continue the story with Inuyasha now.

Inuyasha: Where you going to say torture me? (growling)

Tora-chan: Of course not, Inuyasha. I do value my life after all. (sweet, with innocent look on face.) I can't say anything for the other side of my personality though.

Inuyasha: Other side?

Tora-chan: You mean you haven't noticed? Think of my pen name, it's Vitanie Tora. The name of my main character. Vitanie is me weather you like it or not (big idiotic smile).

Inuyasha: Oh.

Hiroshi: Tora-chan doesn't own Inuyasha; if you see any characters you don't recognize they are hers. Please read and enjoy (bows).

* * *

Last time: Vitanie fought with Yuki and Hiroshi about leaving town when she was human, banged their heads together, and then they all left Takehashi.

* * *

The journey away from Takehashi started out slow and peaceful. The sun was warming the ground after the chilly night, birds where singing in the trees, and everyone was enjoying their quiet conversations. At least they would have if a swarm of demons had come out of the forest they were walking by.

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out and started slashing at the demons as soon as they appeared. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha with Shippo slightly shaking in fear. Sango jumped on the back of a giant sized Kirara and threw her Hiraikotsu at the swarm taking out several demons at once.

Vitanie jumped back from a bear demons downward swing of a club and quickly swung her staff around taking the demons legs out from under him. She then used her staff to collapse his windpipe making him choke to death. _Sheesh why does it always have to be when I'm human that we get attacked like this. No demon strength for this fight, _she though bitterly.

Yuki was using his sword to slash threw the demons between himself and Vitanie. He was also thinking about how they were always attacked when she was human, but at the moment his primary concern was to get to Vitanie. As he slashed, she would knock a few of the larger demons aside while also completely destroying some of the smaller, weaker demons. She was so focused on the fight that she didn't notice the red glow that surrounded her and the heat around her until the tips of her staff burst into flames, the metal tips glowing almost red tinged white from the heat.

Inuyasha saw the flames and glanced over after using the wind scar on one of the groups. He ran over toward Kagome and pointed out Vitanie as he slashed some of the demons that had avoided Kagome's scared arrow. Kagome looked over in shock at the girl in front of her.

Vitanie's black hair was still down from its braid but an unknown wind was gently playing through her hair, lifting it in gentle waves, but there were now red flames rippling threw her hair, but none of it was burning. Her body was being circled by a spiral of orange and red flames, which had a hint of blue and brown in it. The demons around her were bursting into flames turning to ash at the faintest touch of her staff.

After several minutes what demons that weren't destroyed turned tail and ran, Inuyasha wanted to run after them but was stopped by Kagome and Miroku. They all turned toward Vitanie as she relaxed her stance and looked at the carnage around her and the others. The red glow that had surrounded her was fading and being replaced by a deep blue, which quickly faded as well. Her staff was also surrounded by the blue glow and when it reached the tips the flames went out in puffs of steam. Hiroshi walked up to her with Mari on his shoulder and offered her a drink which she gladly accepted then turned to the rest of the group and saw them staring at her. (A/N Sorry but I'm not really good at fight scenes, but I felt that I needed more action. Any advice would be welcome so that I can do better on these scenes.)

"What?" she asked confused a little at their surprised stares.

"What just happened? You were surrounded by a red glow and then you were on fire and then blue and. ." Kagome started babbling.

"That was the elemental stone of fire," Yuki explained as he cleaned his sword off and replaced it in the sheath across his back. "From what we've been able to figure out is that when she's in danger they come to life, in a manner of speaking."

"Your hair was also floating in a wind and what was that blue glow?" Kohaku asked as he walked up behind Hiroshi. During the fight he had used his chained scythe (A/N Does anyone know what his weapon is called?) to keep the demons away from Hiroshi and Mari.

"That was the wind stone that was blowing my hair around and the blue glow was the water stone," she explained as she slowly sat on the ground. "Unfortunately when ever the stones do that they drain me so now I'm exhausted," she sighed.

"That's why I told you that we should have stayed in town today," Yuki remarked as he came up beside her.

Vee lifted her head a glared at him before turning toward the others. "Well what do you say, should we rest here or move onto the next stream where we can take a longer break and try to wash some of this demon blood from us?" she asked and then say them all look at their clothing where it had been splattered by blood.

"Let's go onto the next stream," was Kagome and Sango's answer. Kohaku smiled at the obvious answer and nodded his head along with Hiroshi and Miroku. Yuki grumbled but put a hand out to help Vitanie to her feet, which she took gratefully.

"Feh, wimps," was heard from Inuyasha but he bent down to let Kagome and Shippo ride on his back. Yuki was about to do the same for Vitanie but Sango rode up on Kirara and offered her a ride, which she agreed to. That just made Yuki grumble even more as the moved out at a quicker pace away from the destruction.

"Just isn't your day is it Yuki," Hiroshi teased as he started down the trail after the others.

"Keep your mouth shut, minstrel," he snapped bringing up the rear so that everyone got there safely.

--------

At the stream they cleaned up as best as possible and then sat down to bread and cheese that Kagome and Vitanie had picked up the night before in town. It was a cold meal but it was filling and gave them the energy to keep going after their break. They stayed just long enough to eat and clean up before continuing on.

Hiroshi was walking slightly behind Vitanie when he noticed something he didn't remember seeing before.

"Hey Vee, what's that pouch on your bag strap? It doesn't look familiar," he asked plucking out a questioning little tune on his lyre.

Vitanie laughed and turned toward him walking backwards down the road. "Must you play a little tune to match what you say?" she teased a sparkle in her eyes. She knew that he was doing it unconsciously but it was funny to see him stop in surprise before starting to play again.

He smiled and started playing a teasing and light little tune that seemed to make the day seem brighter. Vitanie laughed and turned back down the road while swinging her bag around to untie the pouch.

"You talking about this?" she asked once it was in her hand eyeing him out of the corner of her eye as he walked up beside her.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well I got this from Makoto, when I got those strings for you. And don't give me that look he told me that I was not to give it to you. You can even ask Kagome, she was there," Vee said with a scolding smile as he turned to glare at her for not receiving something he thought he should have. At hearing her name Kagome stepped forward to see what was going on.

"Are you two talking about me?" she asked not in the least bit offended.

"Yea," Vee stated then started to laugh at Kagome's surprised expression. "I was telling Hiroshi that he could ask you if it's true that Makoto told me not to give this to him," she laughed holding the pouch up.

Kagome's expression immediately relaxed as she saw the pouch and smiled. "Yeah he said you were the one who had to be able to play it. It seemed a little weird the way he phrased it but then again everything about him and that shop was weird," she shrugged.

"You're telling me. You're the only other person I know that's been in that shop. And every time I see him I feel like shaking every little thing out of him. That and he makes me feel like a fool every time as well," she relied shaking her head sadly. Then a little more upbeat she turned back to Hiroshi who had just sighed in frustration at being ignored. "Any way he handed me this ocarina and told me that it was for me and that I need to be able to play it," she finished getting the ocarina out of the pouch.

"Well that and to be careful because it's made of terra cotta," Kagome reminded her, which she saw Vitanie roll her eyes at.

They all looked down at the ocarina in her hand. It was about the shape of a sweet potato. So how whoever had made it had been able to take the red clay and turn it a soft white and then polished it to a shine. Inscribed in the clay before it had been fired was a circle of five stars still the original red of the terra cotta.

Hiroshi's hands froze over his strings and swung the lyre over his back as he leaned in closer over the instrument a puzzled expression over his face.

"How in the world does Makoto get his hands on all these itsutsu hoshi instruments?" he muttered to himself, but still loud enough for Kagome and Vitanie to hear.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Vitanie sighed and then put it back into its pouch and retied it to her bag. Sango and Miroku came up behind them at that time with Kohaku behind them with Mari and Shippo. Inuyasha and Yuki were in the lead arguing about how should be leading. Everyone else had decided to just ignore them since they were acting like idiots.

"Hiroshi, I've been meaning to ask you about the battle earlier," Miroku commented as when they got close enough. "Vitanie said before that you usually take care of protecting everyone but you didn't even pluck one note during the battle, why is that?"

Hiroshi swung his lyre back of his back as he answered with a shrug. "There were too many types of demons. If there was fewer demons I could have made them fall asleep but there is no guarantee when there are so many. Also there was a chance that I could have knocked out our demon friends as well. That isn't a chance I wanted to take because there are a few songs that will kill instead of knock out," he answered.

"Hiroshi, Hiroshi!" they suddenly heard from behind them. They turned and saw Mari running toward them a huge smile on her face. "Could you play the fun song, please?" she asked excitement in her voice. What Mari called the fun song was a song that made her want to dance around and have fun. They sometime performed this song together in towns to earn a little extra money, but it had been a while since either had had the chance to play it.

Vitanie was laughing at the little lion demon's excitement and saw that Shippo was also looking excited. "Mari, you didn't by chance tell Shippo about that song did you?" she asked in a teasing voice. Mari ducked her head turning red, as she was one, being the center of attention around many she didn't know, and two, was being teased by her older 'sister'. Vitanie just laughed more before running ahead and telling Inuyasha and Yuki to wait because they were going to stop for a few minutes.

As she came back with an upset Inuyasha at the delay and a smirking Yuki at Inuyasha's anger, Hiroshi pulled out a pair of castanets and handed them to Vitanie. She took them easily and placed the small ivory disks on her hands after handing her staff and bag to Yuki. She started behind Hiroshi as Mari stood in front of where he chose to sit on a rock. He had put his lyre away and had gotten his lute out and quickly made sure to see if it was in tune. They expected him to turn back and look at Vitanie but he let his eyes wonder as he did so and smirked when he saw Inuyasha's ear twitch at a flat note just like Vitanie's.

Once ready he nodded and both Mari and Vitanie nodded in return. He started playing a lively tune that Mari moved to with surprising grace and elegance for someone so young. Vitanie replicated the moves behind Hiroshi using the castanets at the perfect times. Their coordination was perfect as Vitanie and Mari circled and dance around where Hiroshi sat. As they danced others who were traveling along the road on their way to Takehashi stopped and watched some throwing down coins enjoying the performance. When the song ended Hiroshi stood up with Mari and Vitanie at his sides and they took a bow and thanked the audience. Seeing them finished those not in their group continued on their journeys as Hiroshi put his lute away and once again got his lyre out.

"That was so beautiful," Kagome complimented. You three really work well together.

"It was actually Mari's idea that we dance to some of the songs," Vitanie commented handing the castanets back to Hiroshi who slipped them back into one of the pockets in the lyres bag. "It turned out to be a really good idea so there are several songs that we dance to, but 'the fun song' has always been Mari's favorite," Vitanie smiled as she looked at the little lioness who tried to hide behind Shippo out of embarrassment. That caused a small chuckle from everyone.

"Yeah, we make some money with the performances as you saw. But what really brings in the money is when Vitanie sings along with the songs," Yuki said smoothly causing Vitanie to turn red.

"Yuki! Why did you have to mention that?" Vitanie asked in shock more then anger.

"Because I knew it would embarrass you. And guess what it did," he replied with a smile of triumph.

"I'm going to have to get you back for that you know," she remarked standing there with her hands of her hips and her head tilted to the side, she was also smiling. "You do know that I taught Miki and Udo some new pranks before they went pack to the lair don't you?"

Yuki's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise as she mentioned the twin, trouble making pranksters from his wolf clan. Those two were always causing problems and had given Yuki a major headache before he decided to travel with Vitanie. "Are you trying to drive the rest of the clan insane with their trouble making?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I know some tricks that you haven't encountered before. So be prepared for defeat," she smirked and then turned and walked toward Hiroshi and gave him a wink. At that signal Hiroshi started playing a song that instantly had Yuki's attention.

"No, Hiroshi - - stop - - please," he started before he fell to the ground asleep.

"And that everyone is 'Wolf's Lullaby'," she said with a smile.

Everyone else stared at the wolf demon and then back at the human half tiger demon and then over to the musician as they all sweat-dropped. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where all thinking along the same lines: Yuki and Vitanie fought just like Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

Tora-chan: So what do you all think? Do you guys like this chapter?

Yuki: What are you babbling about now Tora-chan?

Tora-chan: Just finishing up the chapter. Oh I gave Hiroshi the night off for the goodbyes so you're stuck with me. I asked last chapter if I should pair Vitanie with Yuki or Hiroshi and I was told that Yuki and Vitanie are perfect for each other so that's kinda were I'm heading for them. Tell me what you think about that please.

Yuki: Save you're breath, I'm not going to get together with Vitanie.

Tora-chan: Sorry, Yuki but I'm the writer and I'll put you together with Vitanie if I want to. And that's because you're my big cuddly wolfy. Come here for a hug (Yuki runs away).

Tora-chan: While Yuki is hiding from me I would like to thank inuyashaswife12, Whitetigermisty, and my newest reviewer Shikahanyou for your reviews. Thanks everyone. Please review and hope you enjoyed the story.


	13. Reaching Sen's Forest

Tora-chan: Hey hey everyone! I know I just updated but I wanted to write the next chapter so badly.

Yuki: And that's different from before how?

Tora-chan: I didn't want to wait until I got out of the groove of writing again.

Yuki: Groove?

Tora-chan: Yes groove. You see I want to write and I don't want to wait for writer's block to set in and then not be able to write. It's a common problem for writers.

Yuki: Whatever. Tora-chan does not own Inuyasha.

Tora-chan: Thank you my cuddly wolf!

Yuki: Will you stop that! Start the story already.

Tora-chan: Kay!

----------

Last time: They got in a fight with a horde of demons, the elemental stones activated and Vitanie fried any demon that got close to her, Hiroshi found out about the ocarina that Makoto gave Vitanie, and Hiroshi, Vitanie, and Mari performed for everyone.

----------

They reached a quiet like clearing in the woods just off the road just before the sun went down. Sango and Kohaku went and gathered firewood, while Inuyasha and Yuki (who had woken up from his little nap) went to see if they could catch any game. They still had plenty of food from town, but the two canines decided that they needed fresh meat and they were making it a competition between the two. They were trying to decide who the alpha male was in the pack, and it was really starting to annoy Kagome and Vitanie.

Vitanie sat in camp impatiently wanting to help, but Hiroshi had threatened to put her to sleep if she did anything. For that reason alone she sat on a rock grumbling, waiting while everyone else prepared camp around her. While Sango started the fire and Kagome cut vegetables for hot soup she kept an eye on Mari and Shippo who were playing a game of tag around the clearing. Everyone was busy or having fun and that just ticked Vitanie off since she couldn't do anything. So she sat there fuming until she heard a small "mew".

"What?" she said looking around then spotting the little fire cat at her feet. "Oh, hey there Kirara. Not much for you to do while camps being set up is there?" she asked the demon as she bent down to scratch her ears. After about a minute of that Kirara jumped up in Vitanie's lap and lay down with a purr. Vitanie chuckled as she continued to scratch her ears. She didn't look up again until she felt a familiar pulse run through her body and started to feel her demon features return. Just as the transformation ended Inuyasha and Yuki came back to camp with fish but both were soaked.

Kohaku was looking over at Vitanie with a questioning look in his eyes but was distracted with the returning demons.

"What did you decided to go swimming to find the fish or what," Miroku asked with a smile at the two sopping wet canines. Shippo started laughing at them with Mari standing directly behind him trying to hide her smile. Kagome looked over at Vitanie and they both sighed. Kirara jumped up on to Vitanie shoulder as she stood and walked over to the wolf demon.

"Give me those fish and go sit by the fire before you catch a chill. Sheesh, you two are impossible," she told the disgruntled wolf as she snatched the fish from his hands and pushed toward the fire.

"Inuyasha, you too. I'll take care of the fish you caught while you dry off," Kagome insisted as she pushed the half demon over next to the wolf.

They both turned to each other with another sigh when they heard the two growling at each other again. They then turned and got the fish ready to cook next to the fire as the soup warmed and Hiroshi took Shippo and Mari to get fresh water.

When everything was ready they eat with quiet conversation until Kohaku once again looked over at Vitanie.

"Is there something bothering you Kohaku?" she asked not looking up from her bowl.

"No, not really," he stumbled. "I was just curious about why Kirara has been spending so much time around you tonight. I've never known her to take to someone like that."

"You're right," Sango remarked finally realizing that the fire cat was near her. "She usually only stays around me or Kohaku."

Vitanie shrugged, as she looked down at the cat now asleep in her lap. "Maybe it has something to do with me being a type of cat demon."

"Maybe, but it doesn't seem like something we should worry about right now. Let's get a good night sleep so we can get an early start tomorrow," Miroku recommended as his hand started to stray over to Sango's backside.

"That is actually a good idea - - hentaisha," Vitanie commented see where his hand was heading. Miroku pulled back his hand as if burnt causing Inuyasha to snort and Sango to snap a look at him. Seeing the look on his face she realized what he had been about to do and smacked him across the check leaving a red hand mark there once again. She then quickly stood and moved over between Kagome and Vitanie and started a conversation that left every male there cringing in pain.

----------

Dawn the next morning found the group already on the road, moving swiftly north toward Fujigawa. With so many demons and half demons around they had enough speed in their group to possible take a whole day off their journey. Inuyasha carried Kagome and Shippo, while Kirara carried Sango and Hiroshi. Vitanie offered to carry Kohaku and Mari, while Miroku being incredible fast for a monk carried Vitanie's bag.

Just after midday they were only about a day's journey from the village, that is if you were walking like most people. It was then they decided to hand out bread and cheese but to continue forward. After a few minutes of eating and walking in silence Vitanie stopped the group.

"We should turn off the road here," she mentioned without preamble.

"But the village is just ahead, if we keep going we can make it there by sundown," Sango said as she turned toward the half tiger demon.

"Actually we can cut sometime off the trip if we cut through the forest," Vee stated as she started toward the forests edge. But Inuyasha wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily for he had seen her start to fidget a little as the neared the village.

"Why so desperate to stay out of the village? Afraid of some weak humans, kitty," he taunted. At the last word Vitanie's back went ridged. She had gotten use to most derogatory names when it came to being teased about what she was, but every time someone called her kitty there was something that just wouldn't let her put up with it.

As she turned with such speed that Inuyasha fell back a step, which was a good thing because as Vitanie had drawn Yuki's blade from the sheath on his back as she turned and it was now pointed at Inuyasha's throat. The tip had nicked his skin causing a tiny drop of blood to start down his neck. Her face was a mask of pure rage that Inuyasha backed further away from her. Vitanie just smirked with an evil little glint in her eye until Hiroshi intentionally hit a minor chord sending a ringing sensation through everyone's head.

Vitanie dropped the sword with the note and threw her hands over her ears. Her hearing was so much better then any humans that the sounds made her head feel like a thousand little men were trying to tear her head open. Yuki, Inuyasha, Mari, Shippo, and Kirara felt the same thing and most fell to their knees while the humans of the group just cringed and tried to shake the sound off.

"Hiroshi, why in the world did you do that?" Yuki yelped from where he knelt.

"I'm sorry, my finger slipped," he lied as he went and picked up Yuki's sword and slid it back into the sheath before Yuki could regain his feet. He then went over and pick up Shippo and Mari. Shippo he handed over to Miroku while he kept a hold of Mari. Kirara stumbled over to Sango and would have fallen over if Sango had reacted quickly and picked up the little fire cat. She had transformed back to her little size when Hiroshi had hit the chord.

"Inuyasha I recommend you don't call Vitanie kitty, that is one name that she wont put up with. Now let's get off the road before we draw attention from a traveler and cause any problems. Besides this village hasn't seen any problems with demons since the Tijian village near here was destroyed so they have a constant fear that their peace will end and they'll be attacked. So seeing any demons or half demons would mean them screaming and running in fear or they try to kill us all. Besides that none of them know that Vitanie is a half demon and if they find that out they will most likely turn against Vitanie's mother and brother. If we cut through the woods we can go straight to the temple and bypass the village all together," Hiroshi finished with a sigh.

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled as he made a final shake of his head and regained his footing. Vitanie on the other hand was sitting on the ground still holding her ears scowling at Hiroshi. At the look he plucked a few notes out with his free hand and moved past her to the forest. As the last note ended any headache or ringing caused by the minor chord disappeared like it never happened.

"I hate it when you do that you baka farm boy," she muttered crossing her arms where she sat.

Hiroshi turned back toward her with a smile on his face, "I am no more a farm boy then you are a shrine maiden. Now come on I'm sure your mother and brother are going to be thrilled to see you. It has been two years since we've been there." Then he once again turned and walked into the forest.

Vitanie growled and then allowed Yuki help her up. Then, "I never thought I'd see Hiroshi walk into a demon forest ahead of me. Miroku come here," she demanded turning toward the monk. When he was standing in front of him she spun him around and got her untied her staff from her pack and then followed Hiroshi into the forest, with everyone else having no other choice then to follow them.

As soon as they entered the shade of the trees they felt the temperature drop. Since it was still early spring it wasn't too warm yet and the drop actually made it chilly in the forest. Hiroshi and stopped about ten feet inside the forest slightly shaking from the chill but also from fear. He had been in this demon forest one other time and then he had been scared that Vitanie was going to hurt him instead of treat the wounds he had gotten from some bandits. Now he was depending on her to keep him safe.

"If everyone just stays with me and doesn't do anything to harm the forest you will be fine. Now follow me and be careful, Sen doesn't like his forest being messed with," she added at the last second.

"Sen? Who's that?" Kagome asked coming up beside her.

"He's the wood fairy that this forest belongs to. He's also a friends of my mother's, but since I'm the only one he knows in the group there is no guarantee that he wont attack us if he feels the forest is being threatened," Vitanie said with a slight smile. At that moment they all heard flute music drifting on the wind towards them. Vitanie's smile widened as she started to sing along with the melody. Her voice blended in perfectly to the flute as she continued her wordless 'Ah'. Just ahead of them a man just a little taller then Vitanie stepped out of the woods, flute to his lips.

The man had nothing but a brown fur loincloth on. Across his back was a bow with his quiver of arrows at his hip. A small hunting knife was strapped to his leg. His skin was tanned to a rich gold from living in the forest his whole life. His extremely short hair stood straight up much like Yuki's but shorter. He was watching the group with a smile in his rich green eyes. Especially when they fell on Vitanie, which made Yuki growl at the pointy eared wood fairy.

The song ended with Vitanie's voice and the flutes note dieing out on the wind as he stepped closer.

"Sen, it's good to see you again," Vitanie said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind me bringing my friends this way but it's the quickest way back to the temple."

"Vitanie, I told you before you are always welcome in my forest. And as long as your friends don't disturb anything they will also be welcome. I'm just surprised you happened upon the edge of the forest much earlier this morning why didn't you enter then?" Sen's rich tenor voice asked.

Vee laughed as she continued down the path waving her friends to follow. Sen fell into step beside her as they move throw the woods. "My you have a fine watch on your borders. If that's true then you know that we were traveling at such spend that it would have been dangerous to enter the woods at that spend. And we cut time off our journey this way.

Sen nodded to her comment, but was frowning. "That is true, but that means we don't have as much time to visit before we reach the temple."

She saw his expression and realized that Hiroshi's comment about guys being attacked to her back at Kaede's village was true. She could see that Sen, really didn't want her to rush through the forest so that he could spend as much time as possible with her before she left again, because they both knew that she would leave. It wasn't in her nature to stay in one spot, even when locked inside of a barrier she didn't want to stay still, she wanted to travel and her two years of adventure hadn't changed any of that.

"I promise I'll come for a talk tomorrow, Sen. But right now I really want to get home and see my family again." Sen nodded in agreement and motioned them down the trail that lead to the temple as he faded into the forest to wait for her return the next day. With that they continued forward until the reached the border of the forest and temple grounds right as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

-------

Tora-chan: Yeah another chapter done!

Vitanie: But it took you all day to write it.

Tora-chan: Well excuse me, but I had to shower and go to church, and then eat dinner, and empty the dishwasher, and then my friend called, and then another friend kept texting me. I mean give me a break it's not like I was uninterrupted or anything.

Vitanie: Sheesh, chill will ya. And what's with every one falling head over heel for me?

Tora-chan: It must be that winning personality of yours (shrugs without the slightest clue).

Vitanie: I saw that, come here.

Tora-chan: Eep - - Hiroshi! Oh wait Hiroshi's still on vacation from last chapter. Yuki help me!

Yuki: Why should I?

Tora-chan: Are you still upset about all those cuddly wolf comments? I'm sorry I was only joking please help. Or at least stall her until I can update so my readers know what happened to me.

Vitanie: That baka wolf wont be able to help you so you better update quickly. I assure you all that Tora-chan will update again she just wont be in 100 physical shape. But still please review.

Tora-chan: (writing out will, just in case) Thank you for reading, and pray that Vitanie doesn't kill me. Ah (starts running away with Vitanie following closely behind.)


	14. Reaching Home

Tora-chan: I'm back! And Vitanie didn't hurt me; thankfully Hiroshi came back from his little vacation just as Vitanie caught me. She had to take a forced nap, but everything's fine now.

Hiroshi: I thought I told you to be careful when I left.

Tora-chan: Well it was in the middle of a chapter that you ran out the door saying you're leaving for several days. Do actually expect me to remember anything while I'm writing? Please give me a break.

Hiroshi: You're right; I gave you way too much credit.

Tora-chan: That's righ - - Hey!

Hiroshi: Tora-chan doesn't own Inuyasha only the characters you don't recognize. And now she will continue the story.

Tora-chan: Yeah, yeah.

------

Last time: Everyone met Sen and they ended up at the border of Sen's forest and the Sunrise Temple.

------

Directly in front of where they stood there was a light blue barrier keeping any unwanted guest from wandering in through the forest. Vitanie looked at the barrier and smiled at how easy it was to get past this one. Once invited in to the temple grounds through the barrier you could pass through without any problems. The only problem was that the only one in the group that could go through it was Vitanie. And it had to be the one that created the barrier to be the one to invite people through. This barrier just happened to be the combination of two powers. One she recognized as her mother's the other she hadn't seen before, but felt that it must be her brother's.

"Okay, here's the thing," she began turning to the others. "You must be invited through the barrier to get in. To do that I need to find my mother or brother."

"Why's that?" Miroku asked studying the barrier closely.

"It has to the one who raised the barrier to invite you through. I can go through because I've been invited in and the barrier will accept me. The only other one that can get through is Sen," she explained. "Now we're losing day light and the temple gates should be closed by now. So I'll go and get my mother and be back quickly." She looked around the group and saw the nods before heading through the barrier. She shivered while going through remembering being forced through a barrier when she was little but quickly set off to find her mother.

The temple grounds where large with plenty of room for people to wander around. There was a large temple in the middle of the grounds that was well cared for a small shrine was not far from the entrance on the temple and allowed the villagers to come and pay quick respects before continuing on their day. Off to the right side of the large clearing was the house of the temple maidens, or it use to be. Now it was the home of the priestess and her family and that was where Vitanie headed. She was about halfway to the well that was behind the house when she heard a shout.

"VITANIE!" she turned just in time to be bowled over by a young man about her height. The two ended up on the ground in a heap, Vitanie's staff rolling away from her.

As she looked at the face in front of her a smile replaced her surprise quickly. "Akemi! Ah, is that really you? You've grown so much," she exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah just wait, kitty, pretty soon I'll be taller then you," Akemi grinned as they got back to their feet. Vitanie let out a small growl at the nickname. She hated it and felt like tearing something apart every time someone used it. But it had been one of Akemi's nicknames for her for ten years.

"Akemi, please don't use that name. Almost everyone I've fought has used it and it leaves a really bad taste in my mouth when I hear it," she asked quietly. Akemi was about to argue when he saw how serious she was and how tight her muscles were and quickly agreed. Vitanie was just about to lead him off to allow her friends in when a voice spoke from the kitchen door.

"Akemi, what is all the racket about?" a middle aged women came out the door and stopped in her tracks. The sunlight, leaving large shadows across the yard, was shining directly on Vitanie's face. Her hair took on an orange color from the setting sun but there was no mistaking who stood in the temple yard. "Vitanie, is that really you?" she whispered as she slowly walked forward.

Vitanie left her brother's side and rushed over to her mother sweeping her off her feet. "Mother, I've missed you so much," she hoarsely whispered to her. Vitanie quickly set her mother down and wiped a tear from her eye. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed her family until now.

"Well let's go inside I'm sure you're tired," her mother, Akiasa said motioning toward the kitchen door.

"I would love to rest, mother. But you see I have some friend waiting on the other side of the barrier and they're probably getting impatient waiting for me to come back," she ducked her head sheepishly.

"Vitanie Tora I taught you better manners then you," Akiasa stated as she headed across the yard. "You should have brought them through the front gate."

"I would have, but we would have gotten to town about midday tomorrow and I, let alone some of my friends, wouldn't have been welcomed by the villagers," Vitanie stated as she started to look for her staff. She looked up as Akemi walked past her, her staff in his hands following their mother across the yard.

"So you've made some demon friends, eh," Akiasa smiled not stopping making Vitanie quicken her pace to catch up with her.

"Yes, and a few of them can probably hear you," she told them looking up and seeing Inuyasha and the others on the other side of the barrier. Inuyasha was fingering his Tetsusaiga while Kagome had a hand on his shoulder trying to calm the half demon down. Vitanie expected to see Yuki near the front getting angry at waiting as well, so was surprised when she saw him behind Sango looking nervous.

"You better, believe we can hear you," Inuyasha growled and then yelped as Kagome grabbed one of his dog ears and pulled hard.

"Well that's one way to keep him in line, but there are other ways. Now I know that I will have to say this seeing that at least one of you have an attitude," Akiasa said putting her hands on her hips. "I wont take any lip from any of you. I never took in from my daughter and I wont take it from you," she told them sternly before she smiled and held her hands out toward them. "Now enter and be welcomed. Any friend of my daughter is a friends of mine." A hole appeared in the barrier to allow them through and then quickly closed.

"Mother, the sun." Akemi reminded her just as it sank past the horizon.

"Yes of course. Now come it's late and you must be tired. Akemi and I must be up early tomorrow so I'm afraid I can't be a proper hostess, but I'm sure Vitanie remembers where everything is," she smiled at her daughter.

"I better, I only had sixteen years to organize that mess you called a house," she mumbled. Akiasa laughed as she led the group to the house.

"Now I'm sorry but I must go to bed, please make yourselves at home," she said before she headed through the house followed by Akemi.

Vitanie shook her head as she grabbed her staff before Akemi walked away with it. "Sorry about that, but one must be up early at this temple," she sighed.

"Does that have anything to do with this being the Sunrise Temple?" Sango asked as she leaned her Hiraikotsu against the wall next to the door.

"Yes, my mother use to get up right after dawn while my brother got up just before. Evidently they both get up before dawn now to greet the sun. Now would you guys like something to eat or would you rather get some sleep," she asked looking around the room. They all decided that the questions and answer session could wait for the next day and that they should get some sleep. So Vitanie showed the guys to a room apologizing for having to have them share a room while she took Kagome, Sango, Mari, and Kirara to her room.

"Sorry but we only have the one guest room, so you'll have to sleep in my room," she apologized once again.

"Don't worry about it Vitanie, we don't mind," Sango said leaning against the wall under the window. "Besides this room is huge compared to what we're used to. We all share Kaede's hut all the time this room alone in almost twice that."

"Yes this place is large compared to Kaede's," Kagome mentioned while looking around the room. "It must be because of the temple being right here."

"I believe so, now I'm going to get some water and then go to bed. You can wonder around the grounds if you'd like," Vitanie smiled as she walked out of the room. By the time she came back everyone was asleep so she quickly crawled into bed and fell asleep as well.

--------

Vitanie woke before sunrise the next day and quietly made her way to the kitchen. She smiled at the thought of once again waking before her mother. Everyday she use to wake up after Akemi who would gather the eggs for the day, bring water in from the well, and cut the firewood for the day. Then she would come and make breakfast as he started to sweep the yard and their mother would say the morning prayers and check the barriers.

Now that she was home again it felt like little time had passed so she had breakfast going when Akemi walked through the kitchen and out the back door. It was such a familiar sight that it took him a minute to remember that Vitanie had been gone.

"You're up early Vee," he commented through the kitchen window where the firewood was stacked.

"Well who else do you think is going to make breakfast shrimp? We have a lot of mouths to feed, two of which are very hungry dog demons," she replied with a smile. "Now get those eggs in here before the pan gets too hot."

Shortly after that Akiasa came into the room. "What do you think you're doing Vee?"

"I'm making breakfast, now don't you have some morning prayers to do," she stated shooing her mother out the door. "I can take care of breakfast. You already know I could cook so enjoy it while I'm here."

Everything was quiet and normal like nothing had happened over the past two years until a very hungry and crabby wolf demon stumbled into the kitchen.

"Come on Yuki, sleeping inside can't be that bad," Vitanie teased as she took the basket of eggs that Akemi handed her through the window. "I know you prefer to sleep outside but it's nice to sleep inside once in a while." She heard a grumble from where Yuki sat against the wall not fully awake yet to come up with a come back, though she thought she heard 'baka neko' in the grumble. She chuckled as she started cooking the eggs. By the time the eggs where done there where three hungry demons and one half demon wanting food.

Mari and Shippo had stated that they were hungry but were content to play until breakfast was ready. Yuki who had finally woken up had gone outside and was leaning against the wall just content to not have four walls around him. Kagome was trying to keep Inuyasha's calm until he got food in him. He was getting tired of waiting.

Just as Vitanie got the last egg out of the pan Akemi and Akiasa came in followed by Yuki. Akiasa grabbed plates and handed them out to their guests and motioned them into the other room. Once everyone was sitting she spoke, "As you can see here that we're very relaxed in this house. You are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay, but I don't think it is for a rest that you've come," she said eyeing her daughter. "But please make yourselves at home and enjoy the rest." With that she sat and started to eat.

Everyone began to eat until Yuki and Hiroshi both gasped in shock, "This is good!"

"Why is it that I've done most of the cooking while we travel," Hiroshi asked.

"You never said you could cook this good!" Yuki exclaimed.

Vitanie looked over at her two companions and smiled. It was a sweet smile that would make anyone who knew her gulp in fear. "But you guys never asked if I could cook. So I neglected to tell you that I could," she purred before going back to her meal.

The two men looked at each other and sighed as everyone else just laughed at them.

-------

Tora-chan: Well I think that's it. It only took me a week to write this chapter. I don't think it's my best so I wont be offended if you don't like it.

Vitanie: If you don't like it why are you posting it?

Tora-chan: Because I can't think of any way to change it. Besides everyone's waiting for the next chapter.

Vitanie: Whatever.

Tora-chan: I would like to thank inuyashaswife12, Whitetigermisty, Shikahanyou, and gfam89 for your reviews last chapter. I would also like to thank my newest review xenus. I hope you all know that I love you all. Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry if I didn't get you in the thank yous but my computer keeps freezing on me. I'm looking into getting a laptop inbetween writing chapters.

Hiroshi: Please read and review, as we all know it makes Tora-chan very happy when you do.

Vitanie: Yeah, she practical bounces out of her chair when she gets reviews (snorts in disgust)

Hiroshi: Thank you for reading and see you next chapter (bows)


	15. A Day of Rest and Love?

Hiroshi: Yuki have you seen Tora-chan?

Yuki: Isn't she in front of her computer like normal?

Hiroshi: No, she just got off of work and she usually checks her email to see if she got any reviews from the last chapter. But her computer chair is empty and her computer only has a blank Word document open.

Yuki: Really because all I see on her computer is a blue error screen.

Hiroshi: Oh no. She's not going to be happy about that.

Tora-chan: About what? Ah, my computer! Not again. Good thing I'm planning on getting a new computer soon.

Hiroshi: Tora-chan, where were you?

Tora-chan: I was hungry so I went to get a snack. So what's going on?

Yuki: Have you check your email yet?

Tora-chan: Yep. No reviews yet. I did have five people read chapter 14 though.

Hiroshi: Aren't you upset?

Tora-chan: Nah. People are busy. Okay, people I don't own Inuyasha.

Hiroshi: That's my job.

Tora-chan: Well I did it this time. Now let the story begin!

-----------

Last time: Vitanie's mother and brother (Akiasa and Akemi) let the group into the temple. They slept and then ate breakfast.

-----------

Breakfast had been loud and chaotic. With so many people in the house there was a lot that Akiasa wanted to hear about. The majority of breakfast was Vitanie telling her mother of her journey, with Hiroshi filling in with a few details here and there. Mari was back to being quiet and shy now that there were people around she didn't know, even if Shippo was quickly drawing her back out by showing her and Akemi some of his fox magic. Yuki was sulking in the corner not talking to anyone and just being a major pain in Vitanie's mind.

After breakfast was over Akiasa had to go out to the temple and down to the village to take care of some business. Meaning everyone was on his or her own for the time being.

After about an hour of convincing Yuki that Sen wouldn't hurt her Vitanie was able to go into the forest to meet with the wood fairy like she promised. When she had tried to go before Yuki had started to follow her, which led to a long argument.

With Akiasa in the village, Vitanie in the woods, and Akemi taking care of the temple grounds everyone else was at a loss at what to do. Well everyone except Miroku.

"Well I should go down to the village and see if anyone would like their palms read," he announced smoothly.

"Meaning you're going to the village to hit on the women," Sango responded with an angry fire visible around you. "I believe I'll go with you monk. To make sure you stay out of trouble." With that she followed the now very depressed monk out the door and down the stair to the village.

Yuki watched the monk and demon slayer leave trying not to laugh at them. He easily saw how they liked each other but tried to hide it from the other. He turned his head back toward the open kitchen door and the woods behind. He had promised Vitanie that he wouldn't follow her, but he didn't trust the wood fairy. There was something about him that just set the wolf on edge. As he stared out worrying about the half tiger demon he saw Kagome and Inuyasha walk by.

-**With Kagome and Inuyasha­**-

They were walking quietly through the temple grounds enjoying the peace and quiet. Or at least Kagome was. Inuyasha kept fidgeting and his ears were twitching constantly making Kagome want to laugh.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly as the entered the shade of some fruit trees to the side of the house.

"Nothing," he mumbled under his breath.

"Inuyasha I've been around you enough to know that something is wrong," she laughed taking his hand and leading him over to a bench beneath one of the trees.

He muttered something she couldn't hear but didn't pull back from her. He let his eyes lift to what was around them and saw the hundreds of white blossoms on the surrounding trees. Looking back at Kagome he marveled at her beauty and saw how nicely the white blossom contrasted with her raven hair. He was once again in shook at the fact that Kagome was there with him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked noticing the way he was looking at her.

"Kagome, I love you," he whispered just before he leaned in and started to kiss her. She smiled to herself and kissed back deepening the kiss to something more passionate. When they finally moved apart she smirked up at him.

"It's about time you took the time to spend sometime with me," she teased. He looked at her with shock until he saw the sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "I mean really it's been almost a week since we told each other that 'I love you" and you just now take the time to prove it," she was smile at him.

"Is that right, wench," he started through there was no arrogance or insult in the word. "Why don't I teach you some respect," he said, but she jumped up and ran behind a tree.

"I don't think so," she laughed peeking around the tree. "You have to catch me first." With that a game of catch the priestess started as the dodged and ran around the trees both laughing until Kagome was worn out.

"I caught you," Inuyasha whispered in her ear when she finally stopped.

She turned her head so that he could look up at him, "So you did," she smiled as she grabbed and pulled gently on one of his ears. "So you did." With that Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into one of the trees where they could sit in peace in each others company for a while.

-**With Sango and Miroku**-

Sango followed a few feet behind Miroku as he walked through the village. He stopped and talked to a few of the women but didn't make in wrong moves. A few of the women offered his water when they noticed how much he was sweating, though none of it was from any form of exertion. No the sweat was from the glare that the demon slayer a few feet away kept giving him.

After several tense conversations he couldn't take anymore of the tension and walked toward the edge of town where the river wound its way around the town. Once at the river bed he took a seat under one of the wisteria bushes that the town got its name from.

"Why don't you join me, my dear Sango," he said patting the ground next to him.

"What are you planning monk?" she asked eyeing warily.

"Nothing, I promise you," he smiled putting his hands up in surrender.

"Don't you dare try anything," she threatened before sitting down next to him.

Miroku smiled off across the river and thought, t_his is much better then having her following me around glaring_.

"This is a very beautiful and peaceful place isn't it?" he asked in hopes that some idea conversation would calm Sango down.

"It is. The villagers don't even seem worried about any demons attacking and seem very happy."

"They aren't worried about demons. From what I gathered they haven't had any demon attacks since the Tijian village was destroyed eighteen years ago," Miroku said a small frown appearing on his face.

Sango's head snapped around to look at the monk, "Wait, the Tijian village was near here?"

"Yes, not even a day's journey to the west I believe," he said eyeing the demon slayer.

"The Tijians were friends with the people of out village. Since they didn't like violence there was no reason for us to fight. We use to trade tools for some of their herbs and medicines. After the village was destroyed a young male made it to our village badly hurt. I played with him for several years before he died in a demon raid on the village," she whispered.

"You were friends with him, weren't you?" Miroku asked inching closer and putting his arm around her shoulder. He gently set his hand on her shoulder and left it there waiting for her to relax once she realized that he wasn't going to do anything. Sango relaxed after a minute and leaned her head against his shoulder sniffling a little at the memories.

"We were close friends; he was actually the one that brought Kirara to the village. He was the last of his kind," she whispered as she began to cry over the memories.

"I know this is hard but did he have anything features that remind you of Vitanie?" he asked cautiously.

Sango lifted her head slightly and looked at him, "You think that Vitanie might be Tijian?"

"Yes. When we first meet she did say that she was half tiger demon and Tijians are tiger demons if I'm not mistaken," he stated.

Sango pulled away from Miroku a little more as she began to think about it. "Well he did have the same golden tiger eyes that Vitanie has, but his hair was more of an orange brown, a normal tiger coloring. But I did see once a white tiger in the wild. They aren't as common. But how did she survive the destruction of the village?" she asked looking back over at the monk.

"If I remember she's eighteen and that how long around the village was destroyed. What if she wasn't born until after the battle?"

"That would explain her survival, but we should ask Akiasa when we get a chance," Sango said before turning back toward Miroku with a slight blush on her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

Miroku looked at her in surprise, "For what?"

"For keeping your hands to yourself; I enjoyed talking to you without having to worry about where your hands were," she said before standing up and walking back towards the temple, with Miroku following behind her with a small smile on his face.

-**With Vitanie and Sen**-

Vitanie walked through the forest with a slight smile on her face. She could feel that Sen was watching her and following her but in a way was also leading her to where he wanted to talk. She knew she was safe here so she started to hum not even noticing that it was Sen's song. That had caused Sen's step to falter for a second when he heard what song she was humming but quickly smiled and continued on. After about half an hour of walking Vitanie reached a small meadow surrounded by the forest. As she looked out of the grass swaying in the grass she saw Sen stepping out of the trees to the left of her and continue out into the middle of the meadow where a large group of rocks stood.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"One of the many places I like to relax," the wood fairy answered with a smile motioning her to follow. "So how has your journey been?" he asked as he sat down on one of the rocks removing his flute from his quiver of arrows.

"Very interesting. I you say I made a lot of new friends. Though I've also had problems with demons and humans not liken me because of being a half demon, but that's something you probably already knew," she answered watching his absently shining the surface of his flute. After watching him do that for several minutes she started laughing startling him. "I'm sorry but when you polish your flute like that you remind me of Hiroshi and his lyre. He starts to either polish it or play when ever he's thinking about something."

He turned toward her a smiled at the sound of her laughter. "I really do wish we could have met before two years ago. I think we could have been good friends. I think you also would have been good friends with my Chika as well," he said with a sad smile mentioning his ex-lover.

"She left with a badger didn't she?" Vee asked remembering him mentioning it the first day they meet.

"Yes and no," he answered eyeing the four elemental stones around her neck. "She left with Makoto but not before we officially became mates."

"That doesn't make. . . Wait did you just say Makoto?" she asked now glaring at the wood fairy and not liking where her thoughts were going.

He smiled up at her and nodded. "Yes, the same Makoto that gave you that lute for Hiroshi and that ocarina. The shop and his appearance where all part of his illusion magic. I asked him to give everything to you. He wasn't happy to part with those itsutsu hoshi instruments, but I knew you would need them." Vitanie just continued to glare at him as she tried to get her temper under control. "Now don't give me that look having those instruments have helped a great deal I bet," he said waving his hands at her like he was trying to get her to quiet down.

She growled before talking again, "Now why did Chika leave with Makoto if she was your mate?" she snarled trying to get him back to what they had been talking about.

"She left to protect that water stone around your neck." Sen stated bluntly motioning toward the blue glowing stone.

"What? You knew about the elemental stones and didn't say anything. You could have given me messages through Makoto," she snapped in surprise.

"No I couldn't. If I had told you, you wouldn't have been able to get the stone from the demons that had them. Every one of the demons that had one of the stones knew that they would eventually be possessed by the stone they protected. Can I guess that it was a bull demon that you got that wind stone from, the fire stone from a dog demon, the earth stone from a moth demon," he took a quick breath before continuing. "And the water stone from a flower fairy - - my Chika," he finished dropping his head to stare at the ground between them.

"Oh, Sen. . ." she started tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't!" he snapped his eyes snapping up to look into hers. "We all knew the risk of taking the stones. If you want the spirit stone talk to her mother. She and I protect where it rests. No go," he finished with a slight growl. Vitanie quickly nodded and backed out of the meadow. Once in the trees she turned and ran, tears sliding down her checks, but not before she heard a sad melody drifting on the wind from Sen's flute.

-------

Tora-chan: It's so saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddd!

Yuki: Will you stop you're crying. I'm meant you are the authoress so you could change it.

Tora-chan: No! This is what came out when I sat in front of the computer so this is what you get. If I change it it won't seem right.

Yuki: Fine then stop crying! (Tora-chan sticks her tongue out at him)

Tora-chan: (sniffles) I would like to say something before I close this chapter out: I checked the stats on the story again and say that eight people have now read the story all the way through, but since I started this chapter last week only one person has reviewed. And I'm giving a huge thanks out to inuyashaswife12. THANK YOU! You have been the most loyal reviewer, being the first one and also being there through all of these chapters so far. Thank you a ton. Okay I'm finished now.

Yuki: Good because that was a little dramatic if you ask me.

Tora-chan: Well we didn't. So what do you think of the chapter. I told RoCkRcHiK that I would give Inuyasha and Kagome sometime together. So I decided that I would be a good time to give Sango and Miroku some time. Oh and if you're wondering Hiroshi was playing with Mari, Shippo, and Kohaku. More like Kohaku and Hiroshi were making sure they stayed out of trouble, but you get the point. Okay now I'm really done (walks over to bed and collapses).

Hiroshi: Thank you for reading and please review. (whispers: you don't have to live with her when she's depressed because she thinks no one likes her writing) Have I nice morning, day, or night (bows).


	16. Information Recieved

Tora-chan: Hey everyone! Great news, my desktop computer is completely fried. Wondering how that is great news? It's great because two days before the untimely demise ofmy computer from hell I ordered a new laptop. And low and behold it arrived early so now I have more time to work on my stories, because now I can carry my stories wherever I go. See the death of my computer was a good thing.

Yuki: Girl you make no sense whatsoever.

Tora-chan: I know isn't it great? I do not own Inuyasha just the insanity that I call a story.

Hiroshi: Will you please stop stealing my job?

Tora-chan: Sure, but right now on with the story!

----------

Last time: Inuyasha and Kagome spent time together, Miroku and Sango spent time together, and Vitanie found out some stuff about the elemental stones from Sen. (poor Sen I feel so sorry for him now)

----------

Vitanie walked back through the barrier at the edge of the forest and headed back toward the house. She was still thinking about everything that Sen had told her about the elemental stones.

_If the stones slow take control of you then why do they not affect me the same way? I never felt like they were trying to control me, in fact I don't sense any power from them when they're around my neck, _she wondered almost running into Yuki who had just stepped out the kitchen door.

"What did that blasted demon tell you that has you running into people," he snapped at her.

"What the!" she yelled completely taken off guard. "Don't scare me like that baka wolf?"

He growled and turned to stomp back into the house.

"You know he's been worried about you," Hiroshi said as he walked up with Shippo, Mari, and Kohaku.

"I told him not to. But I guess you can't stop the sun from shining by telling it not to," she sighed as she fiddled with the chain connected with the wind stone.

"That's right, so maybe you can see things from his point of view. Now what did Sen tell you to have you right by us without a word, especially when Mari was trying to get your attention."

"I'll tell you once my mom gets home, and then we can get some information about the spirit stone from her. Besides I only want to tell the story once, it will be hard enough without having to retell it a bunch of times," she said before turning and heading into the house leaving a very curious musician behind.

-----

Inuyasha had felt Vitanie return from forest along with a lot of tension and worry. Though he didn't want to let go of Kagome from where they sat in one of the trees, he knew that they should probably go and see what was going on. Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms so he leaned forward and gently kissed her neck.

"Kagome, wake up," he whispered in her ear not really trying to wake her. Kagome though did wake with a smile on her face.

"That's certainly a better wake up then you yelling at us to get moving," she teased. "Now what's going?" she asked as she remembered that she was in a tree.

"Vitanie's back and she seems to be upset about something. Didn't she go to see that wood fairy?" he asked as he jumped to the ground and then put Kagome down lightly on her feet.

"Yes she did," she said eyeing him. "And when did you start caring about others feelings?" she asked a small twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Feh, don't read into it. It just she's the one that has most of the information about the elemental stones, that's all," he grumbled trying to act like he didn't care.

"Come on," Kagome laughed, "let's go see what happened."

As they reached the back door they saw Hiroshi watching some of Shippo's fox magic tricks with Mari and Kohaku.

"Where's Vitanie? I felt her come back from the forest," Inuyasha asked as he eyed Shippo and made sure he didn't try to play a prank on him with his fox magic.

"She went inside. Vee said that she will tell everyone what happened once her mother returns from the village," Hiroshi answered.

"Yes, she said something about it being hard enough telling it once she didn't want to keep retelling it," Kohaku commented throwing a worried look toward the kitchen door, which was the last spot he had seen her. ( A/N: Kohaku is such a sweet boy being worried about her!)

Just as he finished the statement Sango and Miroku walked up with Akiasa. The night before they hadn't been able to tell much about what she looked like, but now with the sun out they saw that the priestess was a middle aged woman with her black hair hanging down to her upper back and was just starting to turn grey, though her blue eyes relieved that she still felt young and had a long life in front of her.

"I can guess what Sen told her," Akiasa answered with a sad sigh. "I was hoping she wouldn't find out about the stones, but obviously that didn't happen. Now let's get inside so that we can discuss what you all came here for. Akemi, could you please bring in some water on your way in," she called to her son as he too started to head toward the house.

"Sure thing, I'll be right there," he answered turning toward the well as everyone else walked into the house and to the large receiving room.

Once everyone was settled Vitanie walked into the room with a ticked off wolf demon following her.

"I told you to leave me alone Yuki. That means don't follow me! I was trying to think about something but your incessant questioning is driving me insane," she snapped as she took a seat between her mother and Akemi. "Now sit down and shut up so that we can discuss what we're going to do next."

Yuki stalked over to a wall and leaned against it, not sitting down, but not leaving out of anger either. There was a slight growl from Yuki especially after he heard Inuyasha mutter mangy wolf, before they could start arguing though Vitanie spoke up.

"Well let's get started. You all know that I went into the forest to talk to Sen, and before you grumble too much Yuki he had a mate so shut up," she paused as she glared at the wolf. Everyone else laughed at his surprised expression especially since it was the first time Vitanie had admitted that she knew Yuki liked her.

"Okay, so I talked to Sen and he told me some interesting things. First off he knew about the stones and was one of the last to see all five stones together. I'm gathering that they separated before you became the priestess here because that was just over fifty years ago," she said giving her mother a questioning look.

"That's right I ended up her almost twenty years after that happened. The priestess that was here before me and trained me told me about the spirit stone and that is was our job to protect it. That is one of the reasons that we worked on barriers so much," Akiasa answered.

"That's right, my father told me about the spirit stone and the wind stone. But when my grandfather got cursed by Naraku we gave up the right to protect the wind stone in fear that it might get sucked into the wind tunnel," Miroku added from across the room where he sat next to Sango.

"You must be Miroku then," Akiasa replied with a smile. "Yes I remember hearing about how your grandfather ended up with that curse and from what I've seen of you so far you take after him." Everyone laughed as the monk had at least some mind to blush at that comment.

"The wind tunnel?" Vitanie questioned. "Oh wait I remember you telling me about that when I was about ten. How a lecherous monk ended up with a generational curse because of his perverted habits. The curse was a void on the right hand that would eventually pull everything into it including the one who held the curse. The only way to break the curse was to destroy the demon that placed it, correct?"

"That's right," Miroku mumbled softly.

"Yes that is right. I remember meeting your father once, Miroku. He came to me to see if there was anyway I could place a barrier around you so that the curse would not be past to you. I traveled with him for a short while so that I could see you and see if there was anything I could do to help. The funny thing is that I had just had Vitanie and had to take her with me. So in truth you two knew each other while you were both babies," she laughed. Then she quickly sobered with her next comment. "I truly am sorry I wasn't able to spare you from the curse, though you seem to have broken it since."

"Yes the curse has been broken. So my life is no longer in danger from the wind tunnel, but who knows what will happen on our journeys," he replied with a huge smile on his face. At that moment he reached over and started rubbing Sango's backside which caused her to turn and slap the monk hard.

"Yes, you most certainly take after your grandfather and your father for that matter," Akiasa laughed remembering a similar event when she traveled with the young monk's father. "Now what else did Sen tell you, Vee? I'm afraid we got sidetracked."

"He said that there were four demons that took the earth, fire, wind, and water stones. Each demon knew that the stone would eventually start to control them. But they still took them and promised to protect them, with there lives," she finished in a whisper.

Akemi sighed at the pain that crossed Vitanie's face. He already knew the secret of the stones. His mother had told him just after Vitanie had left on her journey.

Akiasa saw the look on Akemi's face from where he sat on the other side of Vitanie. He was such a sweet boy and she knew that he would gladly take her place if he could.

"Yes there were four demons that took the other stones. Namely Michio a bull demon who had the wind stone, Yori a female dog demon with the fire stone, Benjiro a moth demon held the earth stone, and Chika a flower fairy had the water stone," Akiasa told them.

"Yes and Chika was Sen's mate," Vitanie informed them unable to keep a few tears from sliding down her cheek.

"What?" Yuki asked incredulously.

"But all those demons - - the one's that held the stones," Hiroshi stuttered.

"What about them?" Inuyasha snapped.

Vee looked up at him pleading for him to keep his comments to himself. The look she gave him was so filled with sadness and pain that he quickly muttered a sorry before she answered his question.

"Those demons - - we had to kill to get the stones," she whispered.

There were several gasps around the room while both Kagome and Sango got up and wrapped there arms around Vitanie who had started to sob. Mari was staring at the ground silently while Yuki slide to the ground in shock. Hiroshi who for a change had not had an instrument with him seemed lost until he finally left and came back with his lyre a look of sadness and pain on his face. Once Vitanie had control again she thanked Sango and Kagome for their concern and told them that they should sit back down with the others.

Akiasa placed a hand on Vitanie's knee and smiled at her, "its okay. They all knew the danger they faced and knew that one day the stones would take control over them. There is only one thing that would stop the stones from taking control over the one that carries them. That is for the bearer to also possess the spirit stone and have a pure heart. While all the demons that took the stones had a pure heart they did not have the spirit stone."

Vitanie looked over at her mother and saw the pain on her face.

"Each of those demons came here after the previous priestess passed on to talk to me." Akiasa continued. "Sen also came since he was able to once again see Chika, even for a short time. We talked about keeping the stones safe and at that time I went to the Kakusareta Chishiki Shrine and erected a stronger barrier around it. We had decided that it wouldn't be fair for one of the demons to have the spirit stone while the other three slowly became possessed. Then they once again left for the shrines where they would protect their stones."

With a deep breath Vitanie turned toward her mother determined now to see this finished so that she could properly mourn those who gave their lives for the stones. "How do I get the spirit stone without having to hurt either you or Sen?" she asked boldly.

There were a few more gasps around the room at the question.

"What do you mean by that Vitanie?" Kagome asked her hands clutching the jewel around her neck unconsciously.

"The ones that guard and protect the spirit stone are my mother and Sen. And I would like to be able to get the stone without having to hurt anyone else," Vitanie told them calmly.

"Well that makes sense," Sango said taking a quick glance at Kohaku who returned the glance, both thinking about when they had to fight each other because of Naraku. "I mean that's something I can perfectly understand. Just tell me what I can do to help," she said determined to not let someone else have to fight the ones they cared about.

Akiasa smiled at the demon slayer, "You've made some good friends here Vee. One's who will stand by you, but thankfully you won't have to fight either me or Sen. You will have to go to a shrine about one week's journey from here to get the Hoshi Ken."

"The Star Sword? Why do I need a sword?" Vitanie asked completely confused now.

"The Star Katana, actually, is a sword that has the power to break through the barrier I have erected around the shrine where the spirit stone is. You must first get the sword and then bring it here before you get the stone," Akiasa explained.

"So where is this shrine that we have to get the sword from?" Yuki asked.

"Who needs that sword my tetsusaiga can break through barriers," Inuyasha boasted. "Let's just go up and get this spirit stone and be done with it."

Akemi chuckled, "Impatient are we?"

"Why you little. . ."

"Yes I know. Vitanie has called me a brat several times. But you can't break through that barrier. I sensed the power of your sword since you entered the temple grounds and it isn't powerful enough to break the barrier," Akemi said with a smile.

"Since when can you sense a weapons power?" Vitanie asked in shock.

"It's something that has developed since you left. Like I could sense the power that now flows through that staff I gave you. It had no power when you left but bnow it does. I'm going to have to figure out how you did that," he shrugged.

"No wonder you keep on trying to walk off with my staff," she muttered.

"What do you mean my sword isn't powerful enough?" Inuyasha demanded not liking the fact that he was being ignored.

"From what I have gathered from the power of your blade it was forged from the fang of a dog demon, two dog demons if I'm not mistaken. It has the ability to break through some barriers and turns red when it does so. The attacks are the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave. You also gathered another attack later call Adamant Barrage. With that attack your sword turns into solid adamant and then when you swing the sword it shots hundreds of shards of adamant at the enemy. I'm sorry but even though your sword is extremely powerful it isn't strong enough to break through the barrier that three separate people have taken the time to strengthen," Akemi answered with a smile still on his face.

Inuyasha was sitting there with his mouth hanging open along with everyone else who had been traveling with him. That is except for Kagome.

"How did you know all of that?" she asked in a near shout.

Akemi shrugged, "I read it from the power the sword releases. It's very easy to see if you know what to look for."

Inuyasha finally got control of himself but didn't even say anything he just turned away with a scowl now that he was told just what his sword could and couldn't do by someone who had never seen the sword in action. Sango stifled a giggle while Miroku had a huge grin on his face. Shippo bounced over to Kagome and looked over at Inuyasha in shock before turning toward Akemi.

"It's amazing the only one able to shut Inuyasha up that quickly before was Kagome. You have to tell me how you did that," Shippo declared to Akemi. By then no one else was able to stop the laughter that filled the room, all at Inuyasha's expense.

After several minutes Vitanie took a breath and turned back toward her mother. "Okay I think we've strayed from the topic again. Where is the Shrine that the Hoshi Ken's at?"

With a smile on her face she answered, "It's a week's journey to the west of here. If you follow the river west for about a day you'll hit a large meadow. From there head north for about half a day until you hit a trail. That path will lead you straight to the shrine at the base of one of the mountains," she finished.

Sango looked over at Miroku at the mention of heading west; he saw the look and nodded to show he understood what she was asking.

"The meadow about a day's journey from here, would that be where the Tijian village once stood?" she asked quietly.

Akiasa threw her head up and stared at the young slayer. "How did you know that? I thought I was the only one who remembered where the village once was."

"I had a friend growing up that was from that village, he said he was the last of his kind. He died in a raid of our village several years later," Sango answered though she kept her eyes on the floor.

"I never knew anyone survived. Could you please tell me his name?" Akiasa asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

Sango looked up at the priestess and saw the tears and sadness at the destruction of the village; she knew there was no harm in telling her about her friend. "His name was Kane Kado."

"Kado survived! I'm so glad to hear that he lived through the massacre. He was such a sweet boy," Akiasa said as the tears started to fall. "He used to go and pick flowers for me just outside the village. He was always wanted to please others and make others smile. I'm truly sorry to hear that he died later on, but at least he had a longer life then I first thought."

"He said he stayed next to the leader as long as he could, but that the leader pushed him into a cave behind some trees right before he died. He once said that he owned his life to Kin Tora and would do anything to get him back so that he could repay the debt," Sango finished tears also falling down her face.

Vitanie was also crying for she had heard of these people. Kado would have been her older cousin and Kin Tora was her father.

"Father saved him, so that he could live. He didn't want the Tijian's to die out. He wanted Kado to continue living for as long as he could," she whispered.

"Father? Kin Tora was your father?" Miroku asked now have the answer to one of his questions. "That means you're half Tijian."

"That's right. Vitanie is half Tijian, her father was Kin Tora, and she is now the last of her kind," Akemi answered from where he now sat between his mother and sister trying to comfort them.

After a while they were able to talk again with only occasional sniffles heard here and there. They planned on what they would do a decided that the next morning they would leave and head for the Tijian village. They would stay there for the night before continuing on in search for the Hoshi Ken.

---------

Tora-chan: Wow, this is the longest chapter so far. I'm very proud of myself for that.

Yuki: What's the big deal so it's about a page longer then normal, big whoop.

Tora-chan: I wasn't expecting you to understand Yuki. Now I would like to thank Gfam89 and RoCkRcHiK for there review for chapter 15 and Shikahanyou for all the reviews she has given for all the chapters she's read so far. You guys are the greatest. I would still like to know who the other five or six people are that are reading my story, so please review, pretty pretty please.

Yuki: Sheesh now you're begging.

Tora-chan: Watch it Yuki or I might just have to do something really embarrassing to you in the next chapter. Like have Morio show up and tell really embarrassing baby stories about you.

Yuki: Fine I'll behave. Words of advice to everyone out there: Don't tick off writers.

Tora-chan: You better believe. Oh I would like to apologize for all the typos and mistakes in chapter 15. I reread it today while I was typing this chapter and found several mistakes. I would also like to apologize now for any mistakes that are in this chapter, I am my own editor so there are bound to be mistakes that I miss. Thank you for understanding. Okay Hiroshi you can finish off now.

Hiroshi: That you for reading and putting up with this crazy authoress and wolf. Please review and have a nice day (bows).

Yuki: Did he just call me crazy?

Tora-chan: Yep so deal with it. (Walking away from computer).


	17. Enter the Tijian Village

Tora-chan: Hi everyone! I know I've been bad and haven't updated quickly, but it's hard when you're working full time, and school starts soon. So then I'll have school and work full time. I really try to find time to update. I promise.

Well I gave everyone else the day off so it's just me for now. First off I would like to thank my reviewers. First off - -

Shikahanyou – I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. It's good to know that people enjoy their writing and it makes me so happy to find those that do. Thank you a whole bunch!

Inuyashaswife12 – Thank you once again for the review. You were the first person to do so and it means a lot to me. Thank You!

Piratedemon: Thank you to my newest reviewer. I'm so happy that you love my story. It makes me so happy I want to cry. Big hug Thank you thank you thank you!

Okay then this are the three people that reviewed since I posted the last chapter (inuyashaswife12 is the only one that reviewed for chapter 16 but still I do shout outs as the come up)

Okay then, I do not own Inuyasha and crew. There the disclaimer is done and now it's time to get the chapter started.

----------

Last time: Everyone found out that they need to get the Hoshi Ken to release the barrier around the spirit stone. The Inuyasha group also found out the Vitanie is the last surviving Tijian.

----------

Vitanie slowly walked into the kitchen ready to cook another breakfast before heading out toward the ruins of the Tijian village. She turned the last corner and stopped in shock. Standing in the kitchen cooking was Akiasa, Kagome, and Sango. Kohaku and Akemi at that moment walked in with a bucket of water and firewood.

"What in the blazes is going on? The sun isn't even up yet," Vitanie asked still standing in the doorway in amazement.

"Vee, relax. Since you made all the meals yesterday we decided too make breakfast this morning," Akiasa said smiling at her daughter.

"Fine, I see that. But what I meant is why am I being kicked out of my kitchen again?" she asked letting some of her anger to the surface.

"Your kitchen? I didn't realize that you claimed it," Akemi teased. "As far as I knew you hated cooking for us all the time."

"No, I love cooking. I hated hearing about what was going on outside that door every meal when I was stuck inside," Vitanie explained her annoyance.

Akemi and Akiasa turned toward her and smiled sadly. "Sorry about that, I guess we didn't think about how that would affect you," her mother apologized.

"Whatever," Vitanie grumbled. "I'll be outside, get me when breakfast is ready," with that she walked out the door and around the side of the house.

Vitanie sat there is silence enjoying the quiet of home. She had always wanted to sit outside and enjoy the sunrise but had never had the opportunity to do so. With a small smile she jumped up into one of the trees at the edge of the orchard along the side of the house and watched the sky slowly start to lighten. She was so caught up in the peace and tranquility that she never even noticed Yuki leaning against the base of the tree.

Yuki smiled to himself as he looked up at Vitanie, he had seen her walking out of the house and was about to go talk to her when he noticed the annoyed and slightly upset expression on her face. That didn't stop him from following her into the orchard though. He watched as she jumped up into a tree and turned toward the east. He found it odd that she choose a tree on the north side of the orchard instead of the east to watch the sunrise. Then he realized that the east side was up against Sen's forest and she wouldn't have been able to watch the sun from there. Here the ground started to slowly slope down until the village came into view just below where she sat.

The tree she had chosen was away from the other trees just enough to give a clear view to the east and west. So that the sunset and sunrise could be seen clearly, there were benches several yards away from the tree each facing the direction the sun would travel.

Vitanie slowly stretched as the sun came into view the light falling across her features making her squint until her eyes adjusted. With a smile she jumped down from the tree and landed a few feet from Yuki. His presence made her stumble back in shock.

"Yuki, what are you doing standing under the tree like that? I didn't even know you were there. Where you trying to kill me or something?" she exclaimed with her hand over her chest hoping that it would help her heart slow down from the shock.

"Not very observant are you?" he said calmly though he was loving the fact that he had scared her. "You really should be more prepared for trouble."

"Yuki, you baka wolf! How dare you patronize me! I'll get you back for that," she yelled as she turned away from him and back toward the house for breakfast.

Several hours later Vitanie stood at the border between the temple grounds and Sen's forest. She turned toward her mother and brother with a smile.

"I know it was only a day but I'll be back soon with the Hoshi Ken. It wont be another two years before I return again." With that she turned and gave each a hug before taking her staff back from Akemi and turning toward the forest.

They were through the barrier protecting the temple and back into the forest in seconds. The walked along relaxed, quiet conversations going on between different groups until Vitanie walked straight into something and fell backwards in shock.

"What the - - there's nothing there!" she exclaimed rubbing her backside from when she fell.

"Vee are you okay?" Hiroshi asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Only my pride was hurt," she mumbled darkly. "Why didn't anyone tell me there was going to be a barrier her?" she yelled in frustration.

A laugh answered her from just past the side of the trail on the other side of the barrier. "You never asked my cat eared friend," the answer came as Sen stepped into view.

"What in the blazes are you talking about Sen? And since when do you call me your cat eared friend?" she asked gripping her staff tightly in an attack stance.

"There is no need to get offensive; it is just that you can't continue forward in that direction without proving that you mean no harm. Prove yourself and the barrier will drop," he answered with a smile as he withdrew his flute from the quiver and started to play it.

Everyone stood there in shock trying to figure out just what the wood fairy had meant. Well everyone except Hiroshi who was stated from the song the wood fairy was playing. It was the same song that he caught Vitanie humming from time to time, though it seemed that she knew she was humming it.

"What song is that?" he asked suddenly catching everyone by surprise.

Sen stopped playing and eyed the musician, then with a smile he answered, "It is a song without a name, but it is a song of power and strength that feeds the forest around it." Hiroshi puzzled over the riddle of an answer until he swung his lyre around in front of him and started to play the song there.

Sen too started to play again his eyes sparkling with interest. With the two instruments the plants around them started to grow at an alarming rate. Hiroshi's eyes widen in shock as he made an end to the song.

Vitanie though was glaring at the two of them, "That's all well and good, but could someone please give me a hint on how to get this barrier to move or I might just have to hurt someone," she snapped her anger starting to take over.

"Well that certainly won't prove that you mean no harm," Sen laughed. "Besides I already gave you the key to getting through," he motioned toward the pouch that the ocarina was in before turning and walking away.

"Sen!" she yelled after him clearly frustrated at the wood fairy playing with her life.

Kagome walked up behind Vitanie and put a hand on her shoulder, "If we don't get past the barrier we won't be able to make it to the village tonight."

"You mean the ruins," the half Tijian mumbled. "Fine I'll try. But Hiroshi's the one that has the musical skill not me," she sighed in defeat as she with drew the ocarina from its pouch. Even in the shadows of the forest the ocarina gleamed white. On the bottom of the instrument five red stars could be seen clearly carved into the terra cotta instrument.

As Vitanie looked at the instrument she groaned at her fate. She was able to sing along with Sen and Hiroshi but she had no musical skills when it came to actually playing an instrument. When she used the castanets while dancing she had always taken a silent cue from Hiroshi when the practiced each song until she was able to do it without the cues. But that was a simple tap of her fingers and that was it. This was an instrument where you actually had different notes and a lot of different ways of messing up.

She placed her fingers over the holes and lifted the instrument slowly to her lips. Once there she took a slow breath in and out through her nose before she started to play. The notes where soft and sonorous filling the air with a sense of ease. At the sounds of the notes Vitanie visibly relaxed as she let her finger move over the holes. Her eyes where closed as she played letting her fingers move where they wanted. As she slowly ended and lowered the instrument she opened her eyes to see several shocked faces around her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Sister, you played liked Hiroshi plays the lute," Mari said from beside Shippo.

At Vitanie's confused look Yuki spoke up, "She means that even when I shook you to tell you the barrier started to shine and then shattered that you just kept playing without even acknowledging the fact that I touched you."

"You were shacking me?" she asked causing everyone to step back in shock.

"Vitanie are you okay? You were completely out of it when you were playing and now you don't remember what was going on around you for the last several minutes," Sango asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she answered sliding the ocarina back into its poach. 'We should actually be happy, the first time Hiroshi played his lute he doesn't remember anything that happened until hours afterwards. He spent the entire evening writing music oblivious to everything."

"I wasn't oblivious to everything. Just most things," he commented.

"We should be moving out now. We need to reach the Tijian ruins before night fall," Miroku commented to bring them back on track.

"Yeah, lets move it already," Inuyasha snapped getting impatient at the delay.

"What ever you saw mutt," Vitanie teased as she started down the trail again. Inuyasha growled which caused her to laugh as they started to follow her down the trail.

_Vitanie certain switches moods quickly_ was the thought on most of their minds as the watched the half Tijian's back move steadily forward.

The made it through the forest without much trouble. Any demons that where nearby stayed clear due to a command from Sen and any demon that would have attacked against Sen's orders weren't allowed into the forest to beginning with.

They reached a large opening just as the sun started to set. There were mounds of dirt and grass that had once been homes in the center of the open area. There was a cliff off to one side with a small open meadow at the top. Flowers and grass could barely be seen from the lip of the cliff. Everyone knew where they were when they saw an old well and a stone building with most of the walls knocked down near the north side of the village.

They walked through the village in silence until the came to a large home at the base of the cliff. The home was in disrepair but was the one building that still had most of its walls and a roof. As they entered they noticed that the house made a U shape around a courtyard, each end of the house almost up against the cliff face. Straight across from where they entered there was another door, which was lying on the ground, that lead out into the yard behind.

Everyone started searching through the rooms until they saw Vitanie head out the door toward the back.

"Vitanie what is it? Something wrong?" Kagome asked as she followed slowly after her, the others not far behind.

"I've been here before," she answered softly. Everyone started at her not understanding how that could be true. "In my dreams and daydreams," she clarified. "I use to come here to spend time with my father. I would lay out by the waterfall and then try to hind from him when it was time to go inside. I always tried to surprise him or scare him, though he always knew where I was hiding."

"Vitanie that's impossible. You father died before you were born," Yuki commented turning her and shaking her shoulder when he saw the slightly glazed look in her eyes.

"They were daydreams, but they were real," she said softly as she got out of Yuki's grasp and started down the weed choked path toward the sound of a waterfall. Everyone quickly followed not quiet understanding what was going on.

"Yuki do you happen remember Vitanie saying something about talking to her father when her arm was burned?" Hiroshi asked as the hurried after her.

"You're right she did mention something like that, she was in a daze for three days that time around," he answered as he cursed under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped behind them.

"Later, we have to find Vitanie first," Hiroshi answered when he noticed that he couldn't see her through the small grove anymore.

They then made it to an opening where they saw a small waterfall falling into a pool before it entered a stream and ran out toward the village. Vitanie was standing on the other side of a small bridge that crossed the stream looking up at someone standing on the side of the cliff. From the bottom of the falls there was stairs carved into the side of the cliff leading up to the small meadow. A young woman stood on the stairs staring down at the group.

She had on a gray kimono accented in black and white. The whole outfit was actually lacking in color giving the girl a rather neutral and almost eerie aura. Her hair was a soft brown which was not normal; most people had either black or very dark brown hair, unless they had demon blood. But hers was such a light brown that it was almost blonde. But what really sent shivers down their backs were her eyes. They were gray; there was not a single speck of another color in those eyes.

She looked down at the group that gathered behind the Tijian without any flicker of emotion. When she started slowly down the stairs everyone stiffened as if afraid that she was going to attack. But she continued forward slowly until she stopped just in front of Vitanie.

She opened her mouth to reveal an almost emotionless yet soft voice, "Vitanie Tora you've been expected."

----------------

Tora-chan: Hehehehe. Sorry everyone but cliffhanger! Hiroshi's not here to get mad at me at doing this. Besides I wasn't even sure if I was going to put this new character in or not. And at the moment you don't even know if she's friend or foe. Is this evil? I would say so. Well I think that's all for now. I guess you'll all have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next.

Well since Hiroshi isn't here I guess I have to finish up sigh Thank you for reading and please review. Oh and I decided that I wont update again until I have three reviews for this chapter. I know that's kinda evil but I want to know what people think. Well have a nice day. bows


	18. Meeting People

Tora-chan: Hey Everyone, I'm so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. But with going back to collage and working 35 hours a week it's hard to find time to update. I'm trying my hardest so please be patient. Now, last time I said that I wouldn't update until I had three reviews, and even if three people did review there were ten people who read the last chapter. I would really like if everyone would review just so I know that people enjoy reading it.

Hiroshi: Tora-chan we're back.

Tora-chan: It's about time. I was about to go crazy talking to myself. People think I'm already crazy enough as it is.

Vitanie: And who are these people who think you're crazy?

Tora-chan: (shrugs) Everyone who knows me, now let's see - - Review thanks':

**Inuyashaswife12: **Thank you for the review and for being there from the beginning it really helps me. It let's me know that people really do care about my story.

**Penny Leigh: **What do you expect Mill? This is me after all. I know that the last chapter was a cliff hanger, I wrote it after all. Don't worry I'll explain the new girl in this chapter. She's actually rather important to my original (Well she will be if I ever get that far in writing it.) Oh and if you read more then chapters 1, 2, and 17 you would see that Vitanie and friends enter in chapter 4. Thanks for the review though, it was highly amusing.

**RoCkRcHiK:** Thank you so so so so much for your comments. I really do appreciate everything that you say. I love the advice that you give me and I'm glad that my writing is approving in your opinion. It makes it feel like I'm actually doing what I wanted to by posting this and that was to improve my writing style. Thank you for everything!

Hiroshi: You aren't supposed to thank your readers in your posts, Tora-chan.

Tora-chan: I know and after this chapter I'll just do a quick shout out, but I had to tell Mill to read more then three chapters. Shall we start the chapter now?

Hiroshi: Yes, Tora-chan doesn't own Inuyasha.

------------

Last time: The group showed up at the old burnt out Tijian village and found a mysterious girl saying that Vitanie was expected and then I left it at a cliff hanger to drive you all nuts.

------------

The girl in grey stood in front of Vitanie and once again spoke the same sentence, "Vitanie Tora, you've been expected."

Everyone was looking at the girl in shock. How did she know Vitanie and how did she know that she would be here.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," Kagome asked once she found her voice. The girl though ignored her and continued to look into Vitanie's golden eyes.

"How did you know I was coming here?" Vitanie whispered after a while.

"I am not the one who knew you would be here. Your father was the one that knew you would one day come," she answered in an emotionless tone, her eyes not betraying a single spark of emotion.

"Her father's been dead since before she was born," Yuki exclaimed from where he stood behind the half tiger.

The young women swung her head toward the wolf demon and addressed him flatly, "You're presence is not requested here. You should leave."

Inuyasha and Yuki both took a step toward the woman their patience gone but Vitanie's question stopped them, "Who are you that you know my father?"

Her gray eyes turned back toward Vitanie's gold ones which sent a chill down the backs of most of the group. "I am Sora speaker to spirits. Your father would like to speak with you," she finished.

"Sora what do you mean by speaker to spirits?" Kagome asked and was once again ignored by the young woman.

"That's a good question. Please Sora could you explain what you mean by that?" Vitanie asked when she realized that the girl would not answer Kagome.

"It would be better to show you then tell," she replied before turning toward the cliff. She stopped a few feet from the base and placed a hand against the rough stone. Her hand started to glow a dark purple. As the aura grew a shape materialized in front of them causing everyone to stare in shock at what they were seeing.

A seemingly young man stood in front of them. He had shoulder length golden brown hair with black stripes running throw it; he also had matching tiger ears and tail. But it was his eyes that drew their attention; he had golden eyes just like Vitanie's. They shined with happiness and humor as he looked over at the half Tijian in front of him.

Once the dark colored aura vanished Vitanie launched herself across the clearing with the shout of "Father!" He opened his arms and caught her and spun around before setting her back on the ground.

"It has been quite awhile my little kitten. You haven't visited me in your dreams in quite some time," he commented with mock gravity.

She looked up at him with a look of innocence and said, "But Daddy you told me that I shouldn't visit you as much anymore and that I should be concentrating on the task before me and gathering friends that care for me."

"Alright, okay, you can stop the act now," he laughed the sound echoing over the destroyed village. As his laughter died the others finally where able to gather there senses and started shouting questions at the three by the cliff.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"How did you get here?" was Kagome's question.

Sango and Kohaku were both in a stance that said 'should I attack or is everything okay?'

Mari was hiding behind Shippo who in turn was cowering behind Miroku.

Miroku surprisingly was standing at ease like he had expected this to happen. Shippo jumped up onto Miroku shoulder shaking, "Miroku do something, throw some sutras or something," the young fox asked in fear.

"Shippo I don't see any need for that. Lady Sora doesn't appear to want to harm us, so there is no reason for us to attack her," he said as he moved closer to where Vitanie and Sora stood before turning to the male demon that stood between the two women. "It appears that you are Kin Tora, clan chief of the Tijian's and Vitanie's father," he bowed causing Shippo to loose his perch and fall to the ground.

Kin turned toward the monk and laughed as he saw the little kit fall, "That I am. But you might want to apologize to your friend the fox, for so unceremoniously dumping him on the ground. Then perhaps we can take a seat around the falls here and Sora and I can explain what just happened."

"That would be helpful," Kagome replied pinching the bridge of her nose like she was getting a headache. "This is very confusing and I would like someone to explain it to me."

"And that we will, if we could persuade the demon slayers to lay their weapons down." The statement shook Sango into movement and she let her hands lower so that her hirakotsu was nearly lying on the ground.

"I have no reason to attack a Tijian. Your custom of non-violence was well known in the slayers village. We even had a Tijian named Kane Kado living in our village for years," Sango replied before going over to lean her hirakotsu against a tree. Kohaku followed his sisters example before they all walked over the small bridge that separated them from Vitanie, Sora, and Kin.

They quickly formed a circle near the small falls to wait for the explanation. Vitanie was talking softly with her father while Sora's flat glare over the group began to make a few of them twitch and shift uncomfortably. Once Vitanie and Kin seemed too decided on something they came over a sat closing off the circle.

"First off I would like to say that I'm glad to hear that Kado survived the attack on the village here," Kin said inclining his head toward Sango before continuing, "but you shouldn't assume that all Tijians don't fight, because you are in fact in front of the two Tijians that actually do fight."

"What do you mean Lord Tora? I thought any Tijian that fought was either exiled or put to death," Miroku asked.

Kin laughed before answering, "Please don't call me Lord Tora; you make me sound like my father. Kin will suffice. And you are right any Tijian that fights is either exiled or killed, but then how can we be a non-violent people if we kill those who disobey our laws?" he asked pointing out a vital flaw in the laws of his people. "No, one of the reasons we were killed is not because we didn't fight, it was because those of us that could were exceptional fighters that needed little to no training to wield our weapon of choice without problems. At the time of the attack though there was only one member of the village that could fight."

Kagome tilted her head slightly as she considered what he had said so far. "I don't get it; if you had fighters why then would you kill those who could fight? Wouldn't it be wiser to keep some fighters around to protect the village?"

Kin looked over at Kagome and noticed the bow and arrows that were behind her next to her bag. "You ask a very good question. From what I can sense from you I would say that you are a priestess. A priestess job is to protect those around her from demons that seek to destroy and to fight when needed for a common good. But not all priestess can fight; take my dear Akiasa for example. She is no fighter but she can protect who ever is with in one of her barriers. Now look at the fact that there are some priestesses that choose to use their power for evil and become warped by their powers. This is essentially what happens to a Tijian that has the ability to fight. Most are warped by their power and seek to do nothing else but fight until all those around them end up dead. That is why we would try to find those with the fighters' spirit early and most likely destroy them."

"That is also why no half Tijian was allowed to live. The human side of them made them even more dangerous if they learned to fight," Vitanie added with a sad little smile. "Now I think you should explain about Sora and yourself instead of giving a Tijian history lesson," she teased him with a smile.

"You're right of course. Now Sora if you would please explain your powers to them," he said looking over at the gray clad young woman.

She looked at the Tijian chief and gave a slight nod of the head before starting.

"I have the power to call forth those that have died in any giving place. It gives them a temporary body so that they can converse with those around them, but they cannot attack nor do anything besides give information. If a blood relative is near by they can touch that relative like when Vitanie hugged Kin, but that is the extent of what they can do. Besides that I have the power to heal wounds," she finished in the same flat tone as before.

"So Lady Sora does that mean you are a priestess?" Mari asked while still hiding behind Shippo.

"True the power to heal is usually a power that a priestess would have, but I sense no spiritual power from you," Miroku commented.

"That's because she has no spiritual power so to speak," Vitanie replied. "She has a type of power but I wouldn't call it spiritual. Living around a temple and seeing mom and Akemi all the time gave me the ability to sense things other then demonic powers," she finished with a shrug noticing the surprised looks she was getting.

"Well that answer my question without me having to ask how you knew that," Kagome said quietly.

"She is right it is no spiritual power that I hold. The power that I possess has no name so there is no way for me to explain it," Sora added before falling silent again.

Kin shook his head briefly, "You will have to forgive Sora. As long as she has a link open to a spirit or has called one like myself forth she will not be able to portray emotion," he explained sadly. "Now there is a reason that I asked Sora to bring me here. My dear little kitten I know that you seek the spirit stone and for that you need the Hoshi Ken. That is a holy blade and you will need to prove that you are the right one to carry it. That blade use to reside here in this village and was in the care of the Tijian clan chief, when I died the blade was carried from here by Kado to the shrine where it now resides. That is one of the reasons that I saved Kado and was glad to hear that he survived.

"Now behind the falls you will find something that I used the last of my strength to hide. It is yours to use as you see fit and it should help you in proving your worth to carry the Hoshi Ken," he finished motioning to the falls.

Vitanie slowly got to her feet and walked about twenty feet until she was right next to the falls, since the sun had sunk behind the trees a gloom had settled over the area casting the clearing mostly in shadows. As she peered behind the falls she caught the last speck of sunlight flash off of something.

She quickly reached into the space behind the falls not caring that her arm was soaked from the water and withdrew a battle staff. The staff had metal hand holds and metal tips. At the center of the staff a tiger stood proudly, from there vines of metal leaves circled around the staff like a work of art. As she looked at the pattern it seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place where she had seen it before but decided to figure it out later. She quickly turned and moved back over to where everyone else waited. As she regained her seat she placed the staff directly in front of her.

"Vitanie, you must promise me something when wielding that staff." Ken stated as after she had sat down.

"What is it, Father?"

"You must promise me that you we never wield that staff with the purpose of harming others. If you use it make sure you do so to protect those around you," he replied seriously.

Vitanie turned toward him with a smile gracing her lips, "You don't have to worry about that. I do not enjoy harming others. I might fight but that doesn't mean a relish blood shed. I prefer to talk things through," she said grabbing her father's hand, feeling that they must say goodbye soon.

"I see that you are perceptive as ever," Kin said with a sigh. "I must be going. Now remember you said that you would take Sora with you," he commented directly to Vitanie.

"What the! When was that decided?" Yuki exclaimed from where he sat fidgeting.

"Well Baka, it was decided when my father and I were talking earlier. Besides I agreed and I never go back on my word," she stated flatly.

"Good, now then, it's time for me to truly go. It is hard on Sora to keep the connection open this long. I am glad that I got to see you here in the village my little kitten and I'm glad to see the necklace I gave your mother around your neck. I will always be there for you if you have that necklace on," he whispered as he started to fade into a dark light. "It was a pleasure to meet you all," was the last they heard before he vanished from sight.

They looked around the group in shock at what had happened around them until they heard a startled cry and saw Sora collapse where she was sitting.

"Sora!" Vitanie yelled running to the young woman's side.

--------------------

Tora-chan: Okay I finished. It's not my favorite chapter, but I don't think it's too bad. Now Hiroshi will you please end the chapter.

Hiroshi: Sure thing, Tora-chan. Thank you all for reading now please review for our sanity as well as Tora-chan's. Thank you and goodbye (bows).


	19. Surprises

Tora-chan: I would like to apologize for how late this chapter is. I know everyone is hearing this right now, but school work is piling up along with the Christmas season coming into swing for those of us that work retail. That just means more chances for insanity and fewer chances for writing. So I'm sorry if it takes awhile between chapters. I also have major writer's block right now and that is not helping. Now Hiroshi if you would please.

Hiroshi: Tora-chan would like to thank inuyashaswife12 and Sango-the-yokai-slayer for their reviews in the last chapter. Also she does not own Inuyasha.

Tora-chan: Thank you Hiroshi. Now on with the story.

--------------

Last time: They meet Vitanie's dad and found out that Sora was going to join their group before she past out.

--------------

"Sora!" Vitanie yelled running to the young woman's side.

"What happened? Why did she pass out like that?" Inuyasha asked looking over at Sora confused. Kagome was at the woman's side not two seconds after Vitanie.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" she asked Vitanie quietly.

"Not really, but my dad did say it wasn't easy for Sora to hold the connection open for so long, so she might have worn herself out," Vitanie shrugged as she picked Sora up. "Come on we should get inside the house and let her rest."

Everyone followed Vitanie into the house, or what was left of the house, and sat down to rest. Yuki was the last to enter and he set Vitanie's bag and staffs by the door since she had forgotten them when Sora collapsed.

Inuyasha was mumbling something about weak humans slowing them down as he leaned against the wall. Yuki heard him and glared at him but didn't argue. He had a feeling it was mainly Sora he was complaining about and he agreed, though he wouldn't voice it in fear that Vitanie would hear him.

Hiroshi went out the front door with Kohaku to see if there was still water in the village well. Sango went over to help Vitanie and Kagome with Sora but was mainly making sure that Miroku kept his distance.

Shippo and Mari looked around the room and decided it was boring so they decided to search the rest of the house with Kirara following silently behind them.

Once everyone was settled Hiroshi came back in with a bucket of fresh water.

"Is she okay?" he asked setting the bucket down next to Kagome, who immediately wet some cloth and placed it over Sora's forehead.

"She seems to just be asleep, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up," Kagome answered quietly.

"I saw we leave her here and pick her up when we head back to Fujigawa," Inuyasha snapped. "We can't just sit around and wait for some weak human to. . ."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly anger clearly lacing her voice, "SIT!"

Inuyasha immediately ended up face planted in the floor in front of him.

Vitanie looked up when the floor shook from the impact and shook her head. "No matter how funny I find that, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't demolish what is left of my home," she chuckled.

Kagome faced turned a little pink but smiled none the less, "Sorry about that."

Right after she finished that a scream came from one of the other rooms followed quickly by a roar from Kirara. Vitanie was immediately up and running towards the room the screams came from.

When she reached the source she saw Mari hiding behind Shippo who in turn was hiding behind Kirara. Kirara was in her larger form with fire licking her feet and tails but she didn't seem to be in a hurry to fight. Lying on the ground was a large tiger stretched out where a bed used to be. Vitanie shifted her hands slightly before realizing that she had left both of her staffs behind. She swore quietly under her breath and she slowly moved forward to come up next to Kirara's head.

Both, Inuyasha and Yuki then burst into the room, one brandishing his large dog fang of a sword and the other had his claws ready to tear apart whatever was threatening his friends. Sango was behind him with hirakotsu in hand while Kohaku ran in front of Mari and Shippo his chained sickle at the ready to defend.

"That's no ordinary tiger," Yuki growled moving slowly forward.

Vitanie stuck her arm back trying to motion Yuki to stay back but he just moved away from her to get in a good position to attack from. Vitanie's gold eyes glared into Yuki's causing an uncontrolled shiver to pass through him. He turned his brown eyes toward her and glared.

"Don't attack unless you need to defend yourself," she told him as she started to move closer to the tiger. "We aren't going to hurt you, we just want to know why you're here," Vitanie spoke softly toward the large cat.

The stripped ears moved forward, but the eyes were dull until Hiroshi walked in with a lamp in hand. The light gleamed off of Vitanie's white and black hair and caused her to twitch her ears in irritation at the sudden light.

The tigers head snapped up as Vitanie's features came into full light. Her twin tails caused a low growl to escape from the cat's throat until a soft glow started to come from the demon cat. Inuyasha raised his sword slightly and Yuki growled and flexed his claws on his left hand while his right landed on the hilt of his sword.

When the light subsided a young looking women stood in front of them. She was sickly thin from lack of food, but her chin length hair gleamed a tawny color with darker brown strips. She glared at Vitanie with such hatred that the room seemed to grow colder with her stare.

"How dare you ask me questions? You are in my home and you dared to ask why I'm here? How dare you," she shrieked as she swayed slightly almost ready to fall.

"We didn't mean any disrespect but this can't be your home. It belong to my father and thus belongs to me," Vitanie replied getting slightly annoyed. _How many annoying women am I going to meet today? If Sora still acts all high and might when she wakes I might scream, but I promised father. But this girl looks ready to pass out from lack of food and she dares to get mad at me,_ she thought her anger rising slowly to the surface.

"Impossible the Tijian's are dead thus you cannot be an ancestor to this village," the women proclaimed as tears started to form in her eyes. If it wasn't for Vitanie's excellent hearing she wouldn't have heard the next sentence. "And I didn't even get my revenge on them."

"What are you mumbling about, cat!" Yuki spat the last word out forgetting that two of his closest friends happened to be felines. "What revenge would you want on a race that does no harm?" he finished as he finally drew his sword and leveled in at the demons throat. She growled in response causing Hiroshi to jump back a little in fright, while everyone else remained in their fighting stances.

"Yuki put that sword away," Vitanie sighed getting really tired of all the tension and drama that seemed to surround them. "If I could take a stab in the dark, did the Tijian's exile you from the village at a very young age because you are a half Tijian?" she asked.

The tan tiger stripped girl stepped back in shock at how easily this other cat demon found her out. "How did you know that? Just how old are you?" she asked her eyes narrowing thinking that maybe this was one of the demons that had thrown her out of her home.

"I would guess younger then you," Vitanie relied as she leaned back against Kirara. "I was born about eight months after the destruction on this village. If you remember being forced out that means that you remember this place before it was destroyed. Why don't we move into the other room where we could get you some food? I'm sure you're hungry and we don't mind sharing for the night. Besides it's nice to know that I'm not the only one with Tijian blood left," she finished with a smile.

The other girl swayed a little as she moved a step forward still growling at Vitanie. She made a swipe with one clawed hand but started to fall. Vitanie reached forward and grabbed her arm before she hit the floor and kept her standing.

"Come on a hot meal would do you well," she calmly said keeping the other girl on her feet.

"Why are you trying to help me? Isn't in obvious I want to hurt you? You should be trying to kill me instead of help me," she asked completely confused.

"How about this, when you're strong enough to not need my help you can try to kill me, but until then I can't walk away and leave you here to suffer," she sighed helping the other women to the room where Kagome and Miroku waited keeping watch over Sora.

"You shouldn't be helping someone who wants you dead. That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard of. That would be like me helping Sesshomaru so that he could turn around and kill me," Inuyasha exclaimed his sword still out even though there wasn't room for him to swing it in the narrow hall wall that lead to the main room of the house.

"Let me just kill her, Vee. It would be better for all of us if you just let her die," Yuki growled his eyes boring into the back of the tan tiger demon.

"Yuki, you even try to hurt her and I'll personally skin you alive," Vitanie snapped throwing a glare over her shoulder at the wolf demon.

"You're friends are right. You should kill me and get over with it because I will betray you," she whispered as they entered the main room.

"What happened?" Kagome asked anxiously coming forward grabbing the cat demons other arm giving support. "Who's this?"

"That's a good question. We're not really sure," Vitanie answered after giving it a little thought and a nervous chuckle.

"Vitanie! You didn't get her name? What were you thinking?" Kagome asked in shocked.

"She wasn't thinking. That girl wants to kill her yet her she is acting like a stupid cat and taking care of her," Inuyasha glowered as he kept an eye on the demon Kagome was helping.

"Inuyasha, relax. She's too weak to attack at the moment," Sango said coming in behind them. "Besides if she tries anything we can handle it," she whispered as she walked by the aggravated dog demon.

Yuki was standing just inside the room ready to attack at any moment. He was now the one that was muttering instead of Inuyasha. Instead of complaining about humans slowing them down, he was complaining about stubborn and dangerous cats.

Vitanie was to busy taking care of Sora to care about the comments as Kagome got some stew that she had been cooking for there new companion. The cat demon sat in a corner watching everyone closely not exactly sure what to do. She had let herself be brought in to the room with them because she was too weak to resist.

_Why is she willing to help me? I told her I wanted revenge on all Tijians and that I would kill her yet both her and her friends are helping me. True most are doing it to not make her mad and don't trust me, but still they are helping. Why would she do that? _She wondered to herself.

"Well since my friends seem to have forgotten their manners, maybe I should introduce you to everyone, Miss - -" Miroku started letting the sentence trail off waiting for her to insert her name. When no answer was forth coming he cleared his throat and continued where he left off.

"I'm Miroku, the rude dog demon in Inuyasha, the fox is Shippo and then there is Sango and her brother Kohaku, and Kagome," he said pointing out each person in turn. "The others are Vitanie, who helped you in here, then there is Yuki, the wolf demon, Hiroshi is over there playing the lyre, and then there is Mari the little cat demon and Sora over there being cared for by Vitanie. Might we have your name as well?" he asked trying to get a reaction from her.

_Should I tell them my name? No! I can't do that, I will not let myself get attached to the one I'm going to kill,_ she thought before turning to the monk in front of her.

"My name isn't important, to those I'm going to kill later," she hissed as she turned and downed the stew that she had been given.

------------

Tora-chan: I am now totally confused. This new character came out of no where, not only for you readers but for me as well. I'm going to have to change my original story now. I'm going to try to fit her in some how.

Yuki: You enjoy surrounding me by cats don't you?

Tora-chan: Will you chill. It's not that big of a deal. Besides I had no intention to add another character I'm having a big enough problem keeping tract of the ones in this story. I mean seriously I almost forgot to add Kohaku to Miroku's introduction list.

Kohaku: Yeah, thanks a lot (sarcastically)

Tora-chan: I remembered didn't?! Now I would like to greatly apologize for the lateness of this chapter and any that will follow. With full time work, school and a devastating amount of writer's block. I'm slowly coming back from that and I'm going to go and start the next chapter right now. If anyone has any ideas please review and let me know what they are. I'm open to suggestions.

Hiroshi: Are you done now Tora-chan?

Tora-chan: Yep (collapses onto bed next to laptop)

Hiroshi: Thank you for reading and please review. Have an nice day (bows)


	20. Dreams and Advise

Tora-chan: Okay no time for delays, most continue before writer's block comes back!

Vitanie: Are you okay? You seem a little stressed.

Tora-chan: (turns from stuffing m&m's in her mouth) I didn't know you cared so much, Vee.

Vitanie: I don't. I'm just worried about what you might write if you're sugar high and stressed from work and school.

Hiroshi: Vitanie be nice, please. Tora-chan maybe you should start the chapter.

Tora-chan and Vitanie: Whatever

Hiroshi: (sighs) Tora-chan doesn't own Inuyasha.

--------

Last time: They meet a mysterious tiger demon that wants to kill Vitanie. So Vitanie helps her much to Inuyasha's and Yuki's dismay.

--------

After his little introduction Miroku decided that it was better to stay away from the angry cat demon. He went over and helped Kagome pass out the stew to everyone before going over to sit next to Hiroshi who seemed to want to stay on the opposite side of the room from there guest. As they ate they got into a quiet conversation about different philosophies.

Yuki was still trying to stare down the demon but kept his mouth shut since Vitanie started to glare at him because of all his complaining about cat demons.

Vitanie stayed near Sora and decided to try and get some sleep while she could so that they could continue their journey the next day as long as Sora woke up that is. So after she made sure that everyone had eaten and that both Inuyasha and Yuki knew not to attack anyone in the night from the glares she gave them she turned in for the rest of what was left of the night.

Yuki saw Vitanie lay down and soon felt that she was asleep he got up quietly and started to make his way to the corner where their guest was but was stopped when much to his surprise Mari dropped onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing Yuki? Big sister will be upset if you hurt her," she whispered a small layer of fear in her voice.

Yuki looked over at Mari and saw her silently begging for him to not do anything to make Vitanie upset. He started to turn his head back towards the cat demon when he saw Shippo also watching him with big eyes. With a sigh he walked over to where Shippo was curled up with Kagome and placed Mari with them before turned back toward the wall where Inuyasha had been watching everything that happened.

"Lose your nerve you mangy wolf?" the half demon smirked.

"No," he answered with a sigh. "I just don't want to do anything that might turn around and hurt my friends. For some reason both Vitanie and Mari see something in her and if I hurt her it would hurt them. I won't do that to my friends," he whispered in a tone that Inuyasha would have connected with Koga when he spoke of anyone hurting his pack. With a nod he turned his head away from the wolf and left him alone in his own thoughts.

The whole time this took place the tan tiger demon had been awake and watching them. She knew she couldn't win a fight with the wolf in the shape she was in so she was relieved when he sat back down. After that she couldn't stop the sleep from over taking her no matter how much she didn't want to fall asleep when potential enemies where nearby.

Vitanie tossed slightly and smiled in her sleep due to her dream . . .

_She walked quietly through the blossoming bushes behind her father's house again. It once again looked like it did before the village was destroyed. She walked slowly to the falls enjoying the sight while she could. She knew that when she woke things would be back to normal and that she wouldn't have this calm peaceful beauty anymore._

_As she reached the falls she saw her father standing there waiting for her. She knew that he would be there for her as he always had._

"_Father," she whispered as she crossed the bridge to reach him._

_He laughed slightly as she approached, "I knew you would come her tonight._ _Though I don't understand why you're here, you don't need my help or advice this time and you're not running from pain. So what does bring you here?"_

_She closed the distance between the two giving him a big hug, "Can't I just come and spend some time with you Daddy?"_

"_I wouldn't mind that, but you know that I wouldn't be able to see you if all you wanted was to see me, my little cub," he whispered into her hair. "I'm able to see you because of the deal I made with the rulers of Spirit World, but only when you needed my advice on something. You can come to this place whenever you want but you will only find me here if you needed help with something," he explained as he lead her up the stairs in the side of the cliff to the sun filled meadow at the top. "So what is it that you need, my kitten?" he asked as he sat down. _

_Vitanie sat across from him before falling back in the grass and relishing the feel of the sun on her skin, even if it was a dream she loved the feel of peace this place brought to her. She sighed knowing that she had to get to the matter on hand because the time in her dream was drawing short and she needed the information that he would give her. _

"_Tell me a little more about Sora? She collapsed shortly after you disappeared," she asked a little worried._

_Kin shock his head knowing she was worried about the other girl but that it wasn't the main reason for her to be here. "Sora will be fine; she wore herself out with the summoning is all. After a good night sleep she will be just fine. I will warn you that she will most like be scared when she awakes. She is not use to having contact with the living. She was shunned from everyone she has met because of her ability to call and talk to spirits. That is why I want you to take care of her. She needs to feel compassion and friendship from the living instead of just the dead. Let her experience life instead of this constant death," he finished looking over at his daughter. Vitanie had a thoughtful look on her face at this little but of information before giving a slight nod._

"_Now why did you really come here?" he asked with a smile._

_She turned her golden eyes to his before ducking her head. "Am I really that easy to read?" she asked in shock. _

"_Only to those who understand your heart, little one," he smiled. "Now what is it that is bothering you?"_

_She leaned back on her elbows to let the sun fully land on her face before she began to speak. "Tonight after meeting with you and Sora, we meet someone else. She was in one of the rooms of your house almost starved to death. She was in the form of a large tan colored tiger and didn't make any reaction and tell the light of a lantern fell on my hair, ears, and tails. She said she had come here to destroy the Tijian's only to find the village in complete shambles and the Tijians no more. But the thing is that she is half Tijian herself," Vitanie sighed. "She wouldn't even give her name."_

"_Could I guess that she is not much older then you?" he asked quietly._

"_I'm not sure. I'm guessing myself with that. But I would guess that she is at least three to four years older then me. She wouldn't give us any information about herself she only said that she was planning on killing us so that giving her name wasn't important."_

"_A tan tigress you say? It could only be Leiko. I wouldn't be surprised at her being very stubborn. She was properly named since her name means arrogant. She is very sure of herself and her abilities. I kept track of her after she was exiled, since I was the one that insisted that she be exiled instead of killed," he sighed. "I knew that one day she would come back wanting revenge. Be careful around her because she doesn't just want to destroy Tijians because of being exiled but because it is a blood deep trait for her. She is half Tijian, half Lyjian. These names we gave ourselves but basically she is half tiger and half lion. The Lyjians have always wanted to see us dead and have come up with some deadly ways to see that through. Like the fact that they came up with Tiger's Bain, the only poison that will kill us."_

"_So she wants me dead so that the Tijians will be dead, but that won't happen because she is Tijian herself. . . No! You don't think she would kill herself after she killed me?" she asked in complete shock. "No I can't let her do that!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet._

"_Little one, calm yourself. There is nothing that you can do to change how she feels. This is a vengeance that is in her blood," Kin said quickly standing as well. He wanted to take Vitanie and shake the since into her. Leiko was dangerous and would stop at nothing to make sure that every Tijian was dead, including herself. He knew that Vitanie would put herself in danger to try to help her. _

"_Daddy, since she is part lioness does that mean that all lion demons are Lyjians?" she asked suddenly._

"_Yes, they are. But why do you ask that?" he asked confused at the smug smile on her face at his answer._

"_Then it isn't a blood deep vengeance, Daddy. You see Mari is part lioness and she is like my little sister. She has no hatred for me being Tijian," she answered. When she finished her sentence everything started to grow fuzzy as something from the really world started to drag her from her dream. "I know what I have to do now Daddy. Thank you," she called as she pulled further into the waking world. Just before everything completely vanished she heard him call out to be careful with a very concerned look on his face. _

Vitanie sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked up at the little cat and fox demon that had decided to have a wrestling match on top of her. Neither one seemed to notice that they had disturbed her sleep in the least. She quickly reached out and started to tickle both of them until they were squealing for her to stop because they were laughing so much they were crying.

"Serves you two right, for waking me up," she said with a mischief smile. "Now what was the reason for having a wrestling match on top of me?"

They looked at her with big innocent eyes each giving their own version of puppy dog eyes.

"We wanted to explore the garden, but no one would let us go alone and none of them would come with us either," Mari said adding a trembling lip to the look.

"I think that you've been spending too much time around Shippo, Mari," she said with a sigh looking away from the two. Neither one of them moved and continued to stare at her. She looked out of the corner of her eye before throwing her hands up in the air. "Alright, fine," she conceded as they both yelled out before running toward the door. She got up and grabbed the staff she had gotten from her father the night before and headed out behind her but not before hearing the comment from Leiko.

"She's going to make it easy to kill her if she's that willing to give into kids," the tan tigress scoffed.

Yuki growled at her but stayed where he was having a conversation with Hiroshi. The only one's awake so far where the ones with demon blood seeing as they needed less sleep then humans and Hiroshi who was used to waking up early. The sun was just rising as Vitanie went outside with Shippo and Mari.

Vitanie walked quietly behind the two looking at the scorched trees and dead bushes that comprised what was left of the garden from her dreams the night before. Shippo and Mari were running back a forth playing a spirited game of tag between the two of them as they raced around the trees. There playing brought back some of the dreams she had had when she was a child. She would run around this same garden and play hide and seek with her father in her dreams then. That was when the help she needed from him had been just someone to play with and let her have a chance to have a childhood where she was trapped inside a house with a barrier. She had always cherished her dreams even then.

They were making there way over to the waterfall when a movement caught her attention. She reached out with her senses and relaxed as she saw that it was Kohaku. She changed her direction slightly while still keeping Shippo and Mari in sight.

"Good morning, Kohaku. Did you also come out for a morning stroll?" she asked with a smile as she saw Mari tackle Shippo from behind. They rolled around on the grass laughing.

"Yes, I needed some fresh air and some time to think," he answered softly.

Vitanie regarded him before turning her head up towards the cliff face where she had talked with her father the night before in her dream. "Is there anything that you wanted to talk about," she asked watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He was fidgeting slightly and she smirked a little at that.

Kohaku stared at the ground and started to blush. He had left the house to try and find some time alone and had run into Vitanie. He was still confused a little about everything that had happened to him and he wanted someone to talk to but didn't think anyone would understand what he was feeling.

Vitanie saw him hesitant and blush which caused her to smile a little, he reminded her a little of Akemi. She decided that is was best to stay quiet until he was ready to talk. Since Shippo and Mari were content to play by the pool at the base of the falls she moved over to where she saw a bench covered in over growth. She quickly pulled to over growth off and brushed the dirt away before sitting and motioning Kohaku to do the same.

He sat quickly and fiddled with his hands before he spoke just loud enough to hear him, "I guess I should tell you about what exactly happened to help you understand before I tell you the real problem," he said with a sigh. Then he proceeded to tell her about how he had been controlled by Naraku and how he had actually dead and been brought back to life. He told her everything, even about killing his father and fellow villagers and attacking his sister on more then one occasion. When he finished the little narrative he looked over at her to see her reaction.

She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I won't pretend to understand, but I can see that that isn't the problem here. You're sister still loves you no matter what, so why don't you tell me what you were thinking about this morning."

He nodded gathering some courage now that he had gotten that off his chest and that she had condemned him for it. "Ever since I was brought back to life, Sango has been talking about the two of us going back to the Demon Slayer's village and rebuilding," he stated before stopping.

"Let me guess. You don't want to go back do you?" Vitanie asked softly.

"No," he answered almost too soft for her to hear. Then he looked up with a little bit of determination in his eyes. "I don't want to be a demon slayer and go back. I don't mind protecting those I care for with the skills that I've learned, but I don't want to go back and be haunted by my past with every step I take," he said finally turning fully toward Vitanie.

"Then there is only one thing that you can do, and that would be to take to Sango about it," she said staring ahead even though she was watching him out of the side of her eye. She saw his face fall at that and knew that he was afraid of hurting Sango's feelings. "Kohaku, tell Sango just like you told me. She'll understand. She loves you and doesn't want to see you in pain; I know that you know that. You're the only family that you two have left. She would do anything for you, I know it," she said with a smile. "Now I'm going to take Shippo and Mari back inside." She tilted her head to the side and sniffed while her ears twitched. "Breakfast will be in about twenty minutes, until then why don't you walk around and enjoy the morning sun. I'll see you inside," with that she gathered a now very wet Shippo, who had been pushed into the pool by a now laughing Mari and headed inside.

-------------

Tora-chan: Yea, I finished yet another chapter. Go me!!

Yuki: Will you calm down. You're giving me a head ache.

Vitanie: Just be happy that she didn't make us look like fools in the story with all the sugar she's had recently. Tora-chan on a sugar-high is a very scary thing (shivers)

Tora-chan: Yep! Me and sugar have done some crazy things before. Okay need to breath. I would like to say that I know the stories time line is moving a little slow now but there is so much that I want to put in before she gets the Hoshi Ken. Do you all remember that that is what they're going after right now? I know it's been awhile. Sorry about that all.

Yuki: Yeah, why are we all of a sudden taking things so slowly?

Tora-chan: Because I wasn't expecting to add Leiko into the story. I didn't even know who she was until I typed her into the last chapter. She was totally unexpected. Also since Kohaku has been basically mute throughout most of the story I decided that I wanted to throw in a conversation with him and Vitanie. It's really hard balancing, what is it, 11 characters. And that's just the people at the Tijian village. Then there's still 4 others not including the enemy and any minions he might have. You see that's a lot to think about. Okay let's see I still have to have Sora wake and freak before they start to travel again. So much to do and so little time. Hiroshi, can you close the chapter for me have to think about the next chapter.

Hiroshi: Sure thing Tora-chan. Thank you all for reading and please review. Thank you and have a nice day (bows)


	21. A Talk Between Family

Tora-chan: Let's see what's next (mumbling to herself)

Hiroshi: Tora-chan, you're talking to yourself.

Tora-chan: What? Oh that. I do that all the time it helps me think.

Hiroshi: Be that as it may, the readers are here.

Tora-chan: What! Why didn't you tell me that sooner! runs and hides out of embarrassment

Hiroshi: sighs Tora-chan doesn't own Inuyasha.

--------

Last time: Vitanie had a conversation in her dream with her father about Leiko and then a conversation with Kohaku. (All in all a very slow chapter. Sorry about that)

---------

Vitanie walked into the room just as Sora woke up with a scream see as at the moment Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of her blanket arguing with Kagome about waking her up or not. With a start Vitanie rushed to the girl's side while shoving the wet Shippo and laughing Mari into Miroku's arms, who happened to be the closest person to Vitanie as she walked in.

"Sora, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you here," Vitanie soothed the very ruffled girl.

"I wake up to a dog demon yelling at my feet and you expect me to believe you that I'm okay!" she snapped turning toward her and then 'eeped' "You're a demon too!" She tried to push herself away from Vitanie to find that she was already against the wall.

Vitanie slowly backed away and sat down with a sigh. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" she asked her eyes almost begging.

"I remember talking to Kin and then passing out," she said in a whisper. She then looked closely at Vitanie and the staff that was lying in front of her on the floor. "Wait you're Kin's daughter aren't you? Vitanie, right?" she asked

"Yes I am."

"Then I shouldn't be afraid of you. Kin said you wouldn't hurt me," she said with a slight smile her blue eyes sparkling before they turned gray and then back to blue. "Besides he's right behind you and said that none of you were hurt me." She smiled at all of them until her eyes landed on Leiko who was glaring at everyone. Sora didn't say anything but she shivered and that caused Leiko to smirk at causing the reaction.

"Don't believe that no one here will hurt you. I make no promise of that," she jeered.

At that comment Sora paled and turned her head away. Both Inuyasha and yuki growled at her and turned in shock that they had the same reaction, but decided that was something they didn't have to fight over. Kagome tried to ignore all of it because she had moved over to the fire and was working on breakfast. Sango was by the door with in easy reach of her hirakotsu.

"Leiko, we are just trying to be nice, so can you please drop some of the attitude," Vitanie turned toward the tiger demon.

Leiko jumped to her feet in outrage, though she swayed a little still a little unsteady, "How did you find out my name? I never told you that!" she snapped trying to glare down Vitanie. Vitanie stood to face her and just stared back though her look wasn't even close to a glare but one that showed just how tired she was.

"In my dream last night I spoke with my father again and he told me what you're name was. He also told me that he was the one that insisted that you be exiled instead of KILLED," she finished her voice rising with her anger. "He told me all about your Lyjian blood and how Lyjians want nothing more then to kill every Tijian alive, but I can't let you do that. But I gave you my word last night that I would help you until you were strong enough to kill me. So here's the deal you are going to travel with us until you can kill me, until then I hope you drop a little bit of the attitude. Now if you don't mind I'm hungry and would like to eat," With that she sat down on the floor and picked up the food that Kagome had just set out for everyone.

Everyone was gaping at Vitanie surprised about what she had dreamed as well as the fact that she had been the first to really snap at the angry tiger demon. Sora was the one the most shocked not really knowing what to expect from everyone around her. Vitanie's little outburst seemed to shut Leiko up for the time being.

As everyone decided that the best thing to do was to sit down and eat as well Kohaku walked in causing everyone to turn to him which made him blush being the center of attention. Before turning and sitting down next to his sister he turned toward Vitanie and gave a small nod of his head. Vitanie smiled at that and decided that she would have to find a way to get Sango and Kohaku some time alone as they travel that day.

-----

After breakfast they packed their things up and meet our in front of the house. Vitanie was the last to leave carrying both staffs with her. She turned back and looked at her father's house.

"Someday I will come back here a restore the village," she said before turning toward the group.

"Good, then I can come back and destroy it when you do," Leiko said still upset at the white tigress for the comments earlier that morning.

Vitanie didn't give her the satisfaction of getting angry and tossed her old battle staff over to her.

"What's this?" she asked in surprise.

"My old staff, I'm letting you borrow it. It was a gift from my brother so I'm just loaning it to you. Use it as a walking stick since you're still unsteady on your feet," she said before turning and walking towards the mountains.

Everyone followed slowly not sure weather any of this was a good idea anymore. First Vitanie insisted on helping someone that wants to kill her and then she gives that person a weapon to use. Things could turn bad very quickly.

"Vitanie have you lost it? You just gave your enemy a weapon to use," Yuki snapped voicing what most of them were thinking.

"Yes I gave her weapon she has never used before and that she doesn't have the strength to use at the moment. Now if you don't mind we have a mountain to get to," she answered tartly.

"And how do you know I've never used a staff before, huh?" Leiko snapped at her. Vitanie turned to face her but continued to walk down the trail backwards.

"You're hands," she answered with a shrug. "You don't have the calluses on your hands of having used a weapon regularly or proficiently. That's who I knew." With that she turned back around a continued down the trail in peace until Inuyasha and Yuki took the lead again fight over which was should lead.

During the midday break they stopped for a bite to eat. At that time Vitanie made sure to start a conversation that got most everyone's attention. After the conversation had been going for a few minutes she turned her head toward Kohaku and smiled at him while inclining her head toward Sango. Kohaku saw this and edged over and whispered something to Sango. Her head snapped up and then she nodded while they both rose and moved away a short distance.

Most didn't notice them move away. Leiko noticed since she refused to get involved with any conversation that Vitanie started. Inuyasha also noticed but wasn't concerned about it since they only moved a short distance and he could still hear them if he cared too. The other that noticed though was Miroku and he could ruin Vitanie's plans of the siblings talking alone.

Miroku started to rise but Vitanie had sat down close enough that she used her staff to knock his feet out from under him.

"What was that for?" he asked in shock.

"I was just wondering where you thought you were going," she answered almost innocently.

"Well if you must know I was going to see what is going on with Sango and Kohaku," he replied trying to get back to his feet only to have her knock him down again. "Will you please stop that?" He was starting to get upset and his voice was rising.

"No, I won't stop," she said blandly since now everyone's attention was on her. "Kohaku need sometime to talk to Sango alone so I gave him the opportunity to do so," she continued blandly. As she finished that statement there was an exclamation from Sango.

"WHAT? You can't be serious. Why wouldn't want to go back to the village? It's our home!" she exclaimed everyone now staring at them.

"Sister, please listen," he begged noticing everyone's attention over his sister's shoulder. Vitanie noticed his dismay on the conversation he wanted to keep between his sister and him, becoming public knowledge before anything was decided. The white tiger demon stood up and kicked Yuki's leg.

"What?" he asked barely turning toward her.

"Get up, we're sparing," she answered flatly moving away from the siblings. "Everyone over here, NOW!" she yelled when no one moved. At her yell several jumped up in shock.

Kagome seeing what Vitanie was trying to do, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and motioned for Shippo to follow. Mari immediately followed Shippo and looked over at Leiko seeing if she would follow as well. The tan tigress shrugged and moved over where the others were going until she saw the monk start over toward the slayers.

With a small burst of speed she placed herself in the monk's way. Out of instinct Miroku quickly raised his staff to defend himself from her.

"Why are you stopping me?" he asked when she just stood there.

Leiko shrugged and turned her head away, "Even I know when to keep my nose out of other's problems. Let them finish this between themselves, afterwards if they want to include you in it they will." With that she walked around the monk and over to where the others were staring at her in shock. Vitanie though was smirking in her head; _she doesn't even realize that she just helped me. I'll show her there is a reason for Tijians to live. We still have a reason to live._ With that she turned and swung her staff knocking Yuki off his feet.

"Pay attention to your opponent, baka. You slack off like that and you'll end up dead."

--------

Tora-chan: Another chapter completed. I know it's a little short, but I had to end it sometime. Well that and I ran out of things to write about for this chapter. Stupid writer's block!

Yuki: You cannot get mad at writer's block. It isn't alive.

Tora-chan: Tell that to all the writer's out there and them (points to group of authors with pitch forks and torches suffering from writer's block at the moment). They want to hurt someone for the reason they can't write.

Yuki: I think I'm going to go hide in the closet (runs out of the room with tail between his legs)

Tora-chan: Well I'm going to go join the mob, will you finish up Hiroshi?

Hiroshi: (shaking head in disbelief) Sure thing Tora-chan. Thank you for reading and please review. Good bye (bows and walks away - - "Hey Yuki could you make room in there for me to hide as well?")


	22. What should we do now?

Hiroshi: Tora-chan where are you?

Vitanie: What still can't find her?

Hiroshi: No and I'm starting to worry.

Vitanie: Have you tried the closet yet?

Hiroshi: No, why would she be in there?

Yuki: She's crying saying that no one likes her.

Hiroshi: What? What did you do this time Yuki?

Yuki: Why are you blaming me farm boy!?

Vitanie: Will you two shut up. She's upset because no one reviewed for the last two chapters. She doesn't think anyone likes her story anymore.

Yuki: Then why is she still writing it?

Hiroshi: Yuki go to sleep (play's wolf's lullaby and puts Yuki to sleep)

Vitanie: Nice one

Hiroshi: Thanks. Tora-chan doesn't own Inuyasha.

---------

Last time: Kohaku told Sango that he didn't want to go back to the demon slayer village. The group started toward the shrine where the Hoshi Ken is.

---------

Vitanie moved toward the fire with a sigh. After Kohaku and Sango had talked they didn't want to talk about it so they had continued the journey in a tense silence until Vitanie had managed to get Sango and Kagome involved in a conversation. Shippo and Mari had stayed near to Kohaku laughing and playing around. Yuki had decided to let Inuyasha lead since he wanted to keep an eye of Leiko who trailed the group due to her food deprived state. Hiroshi was just trying to keep the mood light with his music while he tried to get to know Sora along with keeping an eye on Miroku who was also talking with Sora.

"Here's some more firewood, this should last us until morning," she said distracted about different thoughts racing through her head. She sat with another sigh as she undid her braid and started to comb out the white and black strains.

"Vitanie, I love your hair. It's so pretty," Kagome remarked from where she leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You know I think that was one of the first things I heard Hiroshi's mother say. She wanted to know how I kept it so clean," she laughed remembering the first day she met Hiroshi.

"Yeah, and you lied flawlessly that day. Oh course none of us knew that, but I enjoyed watching you make fools of my parents. Best act I've seen yet," Hiroshi replied plucking out a few notes before returning to the song he had been working on.

"So you've been traveling with Hiroshi since the beginning right?" Miroku asked a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yes, I have and before you say another word let me saw this. Shut it pervert."

"Ouch! I didn't even say anything yet," he complained.

"You didn't have to. Your voice and expression said it all," she replied making everyone laugh. Leiko also started to laugh and quickly stopped herself when she had realized what she was doing. Vitanie had heard her though and smiled at the tan tiger.

Everyone from there started to separate into different conversation, so Vitanie once again lost herself in thought until she felt a strange aura approaching. She wasn't the only one that felt it because she also saw Inuyasha, Yuki, and Leiko stiffen at the growing aura.

There eyes roamed the darkness uneasily waiting for what ever it was to show itself. Vitanie's unease grew so she stood with her back toward the fire trying to see what was coming. She held her staff in front of her hoping that the aura would pass by them. The aura was strong and she knew that she couldn't defeat it easily. She also didn't want to put any of her friends in danger. She most of let more of her fear show then she wanted because Leiko soon stood next to her smirking.

"The little cat afraid of a big bad aura," she smirked. "Don't worry your life belongs to me, so I wont let them kill you."

"Leiko, this isn't the time," Vitanie whispered fiercely. At the next moment she pushed Leiko to the side while throwing herself the other direction just as the ground where they had been standing exploded.

Vitanie landed lightly on her feet and glanced over at Leiko who had stumbled into Yuki. In turn he had thrown her to the ground trying to get to Vitanie. She quickly took her eyes away from them as she once again dodged another explosion. She had to continuously dodge until she was well away from the fire and was able to hide herself in the darkness. Her pupils had gotten large trying to gather as much light as they could. It was then that she saw a movement from above. She dove to the side just in time to escape being grabbed but felt claws tear her shoulder. With a hiss she scanned the sky trying to see where the demon had gone.

In the distance she heard Yuki and Inuyasha fighting along with Leiko. Hiroshi kept Mari and Shippo out of the way while he scanned the area trying to figure out which song could be of use. He had several that could help, but with such a large diversity of friends he was worried that the enemy wouldn't be the only one affected by his song. What worried him the most though was that some of his songs didn't just put the enemy to sleep, some of them killed. What he didn't notice was that Sora still sat by the fire with a glazed expression on her face. After a moment she snapped out of it and ran to those who were fighting.

The first person she reached was Leiko. She quickly grabbed the lions arm and spoke in her ear, "They're after Vitanie. You have to find her quickly."

"What! How do you know," Leiko asked swinging Vitanie's old staff quickly to knock another demon away.

"The spirits have told me that they want Vitanie. You must get to her."

"Get Inuyasha or Yuki to find her, I'm a little busy," Leiko snapped until she looked over and saw that both canines where completely surrounded by a large swarm of demons. Sango and Kohaku where over with them trying to help, while Kagome and Miroku stayed over by Shippo, Mari, and Hiroshi making sure that they were safe.

"Sora, get over there with the others. I'll find the stupid tiger," Leiko finally conceded before running off in the direction she had seen Vitanie dodge in earlier.

Vitanie once again dodged a dive from the flying demon. Then she quickly ducked a blow that was meant for her head from an ogre in front of her. She scrambled to her feet behind the ogre and delivered a crushing blow to the demons back sending flames shooting into the sky before it completely died. Unfortunately that gave away her position as well as blind her for a moment. At that moment she let her other sense take over as she dove for cover behind a tree.

Leiko saw a flash out of the corner of her eye and headed towards it. _That stupid cat if she used the fire stone, then she's probably blinded herself. Think before acting,_ she thought as she exited a patch of trees into a small clearing. It was then that she felt the aura from before.

_I know this aura, but from where?_ She thought as she ran toward a patch of white in the surrounding darkness. She was barely able to block the blow from Vitanie as she approached.

"Don't attack those coming to help, idiot," she hissed

"Leiko, is that you?" Vitanie asked. "How did you find me?"

"Your hair was a good beacon," she replied before getting hit in the shoulder with two talon clawed feet.

"Leiko!" Vitanie yelled trying to get over where the tan tiger lay. Leiko on the other hand was busy trying to get the clawed feet out of her shoulder. With a shout of rage she dropped her staff and clawed at the demon on top of her. The demon let out a shriek but didn't let go.

"Stay back you fool," she yelled over at Vitanie whom she saw moving in her direction. "These demons are after you, so stay hidden."

Vitanie released a sigh as she continued toward Leiko raising wind around her. The wind became such a force that if forced the winged demon off of the wounded half tiger/lion.

"I know they're after me, but I can not let others get hurt helping me out. You were in no shape to fight to begin with. And I promised myself when I started this journey that I was not going to let any of my friends get hurt," she yelled shooting out strands of fire into the howling winds. The earth started to shake as walls slowly surrounded Leiko forming a protective wall.

"What are you doing fool?" Leiko shouted but Vitanie ignored her and looked up at the fire filled sky.

_No wonder I was having problems dodging, there are six of them,_ she thought looking up at the bat demons that flew over head. She could feel the blood dripping down her left arm from where her left shoulder had been torn open. She knew her body was going to just get worse the longer she fought. _I'll have to do it in one attack, _she bitterly thought while she gathered as much energy as she could from everything around her.

"Stop you idiot, if you release that much power you'll pass out! Let me out of here," she heard Leiko screaming. She had left enough room in the earthen walls for Leiko to see out of, but there was no way for her to be able to get out in time to help. Vitanie cast a look back at her and smile before walking out into the center of the clearing. The wall of wind and fire shrinking tell it was only immediately around Vitanie.

With a final sigh Vitanie released the gathered energy letting the elements melt together as they shoot up into the sky obliterating all the demons in the surrounding area. Vitanie looked at the burst of color the blast created before letting the darkness over take her and falling to the ground.

Yuki kept slashing at the demons, but was feeling extremely uneasy. Vitanie had been no where in sight since the beginning of the battle and then he had seen Leiko run off. He was worried that the half lion had gone to attack Vitanie, but didn't have a chance to follow. He made another slash with his sword taking out two other demons before taking another look around.

Inuyasha was off to the side also looking around; they noticed that the sun was just starting to rise. That meant they had been fighting all night. There were no more demons attacking them so they both sheathed their swords and headed over to the others.

"Inuyasha! We can't find Vitanie or Leiko anywhere!" Kagome cried when they drew nearer to the group.

"If that lion has hurt Vee in any way," Yuki started with a growl.

"You're wrong," Sora stated. "Leiko went to help Vitanie."

Yuki turned on the grey clad girl with a vengeance, "Are you blind and deaf! Everyone here knows that Leiko wants Vitanie dead. There is no way in hell that that traitor would help her!"

Sora ducked behind Hiroshi in fear from Yuki's rage, fear clearly seen on her face. Yuki was about ready to launch into another raged speech when Miroku spoke up.

Maybe we should stop arguing and go and look for them. Can anyone catch Vitanie's of Leiko's scent?" he asked shooting a glance at both Yuki and Inuyasha.

"I'm getting a faint trace in that direction," Inuyasha replied pointing over his shoulder to a grove a trees. Everyone just stared at him for a second. "What, the wolf was to busy yelling, so I went ahead and found the scent. The sooner we find them the sooner we get this stupid sword," he shrugged causing Kagome to giggle a little.

Without a word Yuki raced off in the direction that Inuyasha indicated in search of Vitanie.

"He doesn't even realize how transparent he is, does he?" Sango asked starting out after the wolf.

"No he doesn't. All he cares about is finding Vitanie. Every time she's been hurt he's blamed himself," Hiroshi answered softly.

"Well shall we catch up with him before he does something stupid," Sora said from behind Hiroshi.

"You have more guts then I give you credit for," Inuyasha smirked as let Kagome, Mari, and Shippo climb on his back. Sango, Sora, and Hiroshi got on Kirara's back, while Miroku and Kohaku started off on their own after Yuki.

They caught up with Yuki just inside the woods where he was looking for the scent before taking off again. They quickly reached the clearing where the saw Leiko stuck inside of an earthen prison.

"Will you get me out of here?" she yelled when she saw them.

"How did you get in there?" Kohaku asked when he examined the two foot think walls.

"That stupid Tijian locked me in here, before she released all the power she had and passed out," Leiko exclaimed.

"Then where is she?" Yuki growled as Inuyasha sliced one of the walls apart.

"She was taken. I couldn't get out, she wouldn't let me out, and you guys were too far away. Hideaki took her," she finished in a whisper not looking up from the ground.

"Hideaki? Who's Hideaki?" Inuyasha questioned.

"He's a very powerful, clever, smartass of a fox. He's known for his manipulation of plants and for being a total leach," Leiko answered with a sigh.

"We need to follow him and get Vee back," Yuki snarled.

"And we will. As soon as we see to Leiko's injures and get some clue as to where they've taken her," Kagome replied as she got her first aide kit out.

"Besides, unless you can fly, you'll never pick up a scent," Leiko relied before she let herself relax against the outside of one of the earthen walls that Vitanie had taken the time to protect her with.

-----------

Yuki: Is it me or is Leiko becoming nicer?

Tora-chan: It's you.

Vitanie: Finally out of the hiding I see.

Tora-chan: Yeah, well I'm a writer and I hate leaving things unfinished. So no one reviewed, that just means that I have less motivation to get the next chapter up. I know what's going to happen, so it doesn't bother me.

Hiroshi: Don't lie. It does bother you.

Tora-chan: Okay fine, it bothers me a lot. But I am determined to finish this story. But for now I'm going to go and eat a big bowl of popcorn (walks away from computer)

Hiroshi: Thank you once again for reading and please review (bows)


	23. Leiko Helps?

Tora-chan: Hey hey.

Yuki: Are you okay? You seem a little down.

Tora-chan: You write a 16 page term paper in one day and see how you feel. On the bright side Tren said I could use Aillas as a part time muse.

Yuki: What you're replacing us with that undying pretty boy?!

Vitanie: You can't replace us! We're the main characters!

Tora-chan: Then do your job and give me some inspiration. Besides Aillas is willing to work for food.

Hiroshi: Tora-chan maybe you should start the chapter.

Tora-chan: Yep, let's do this thing! (I won't be the disclaimer anymore because you already know that I don't own Inuyasha)

--------------

Last time: Leiko tried to save Vitanie during a battle, but Vitanie trapped her behind an earthen barrier, before letting out so much energy that she passed out. She then got kidnapped by Hideaki.

--------------

Vitanie slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was expecting to see her friends sitting around a fire waiting for her to wake up, but instead she was staring at a stone wall. She had an ache in her shoulder so she went to rub the sore muscle only to find out that her hands were tied behind her back. _What the freak? Let's think here - - calm - - I put Leiko behind a barrier and then - - nothing. What happened after that? S_he thought as she tried to shift her weight to relieve her aching shoulder. When she got herself to a seat position she heard a laugh behind her.

"What, you don't like lying on the hard ground? Picky aren't we little cat?"

Vitanie sprang to her feet so quickly that if she didn't feel so weak she would have had an open shoot at an attack. Instead she was on her feet but fell against the wall trying to shack of a wave of dizziness.

"Relax little cat. I won't hurt you, unless you try to fight me," the voice laughed.

"Who are you?" Vitanie finally demanded as she let her eyes focus on the figure in the shadows.

"You are in no position to demand answers from me, but I'll tell you none the less. My name is Hideaki," the voice replied. He slowly stepped closer into a shaft of light to relieve a very good looking fox demon. He was a rare black fox though, with black hair highlighted with a tinge of red at the tips. His eyes where a shade of dark purple with a tinge of red around the outside the expression was totally self centered but would cause many girls to fall at his feet. His features were finally chiseled and any girl would fall for him, but something about him gave Vitanie the creeps. His clothing was also black and showed his tone figure to great advantage, but also kept him well concealed in darkness.

"What do you want with me, fox?" she asked never taking her eyes off him. He started toward her which caused her to back further into the wall.

"Are you scared of me," he laughed.

"Stay away from me," she hissed but couldn't dodge as he lunged forward and slammed her into the wall with great force causing her to once again black out. His laughter the last thing she heard.

-----

With the others

Yuki paced the camp enraged at how slow everyone was being.

"Come on, with have to go and find Vee, now!" he demanded.

"Yuki, we with have no clue where she could be, and no trail to follow. Beside until Leiko can travel we aren't moving," Kagome sighed as the wolf once again walked past her.

"We don't need to wait for that stupid lion, leave her here and let's go!" he snapped turning toward the priestess.

"You mangy wolf, don't yell at Kagome. If you're so ready to go and find her then leave. No one's stopping you, so go," Inuyasha snapped stepping in front of Kagome. Yuki stopped and turned with a look of shock on his face.

"You're right," he said causing everyone to fall anime style. "I didn't think of that before."

"All the better reason for you not to go off on your own," Leiko said as she walked forward leaning on her borrowed staff. "Now let's go. If I know Hideaki he didn't go far."

"So you know more about this fox then you let on before," Miroku said stepping forward.

"I know enough to stay away from him at all cost," she glared at his right hand that had started toward Sango's backside. Sango saw the direction her eyes looked and turned and slapped Miroku before he could make contact.

"Keep your mind on the problem, monk," Sango said holding her weapon in a threatening manner.

"We don't have time for this, we have to save big sister," Mari spoke up from where she stood next to Shippo.

"Yeah, she's right. Vitanie needs our help so we need to stop arguing and start planning," Shippo proclaimed sticking up for Mari.

At that they all started discussing what should be done, throwing out opinions and basically arguing with everyone. Leiko stared at the confusion and sighed.

_Why did she save me? All I've ever done was cause her problems, I've said I was going to kill her and destroy the Tijian village after she starts rebuilding it. Why would she protect me with her life?_ She was so deep into thought that she hadn't even noticed that she had wondered away from the group slightly. She was standing just outside a clump of trees when she heard voices. As she peered in she saw Sora kneeling on the ground having a conversation with what seemed to be thin air. After watching for while she notice a more aware look cross Sora's face before she turned and started towards where the group was. She passed without noticing the half lion watching from behind a tree.

"What were you doing, in there?" Leiko caught herself asking before she could stop.

Sora turned toward her and smiled a little sadly, "I was asking the spirits of the bat demons from last night where Vitanie might be. Since they were all ready dead they were very willing to help." With that she turned back to the still arguing group. She stopped just on the end of the group and glared at them.

Yuki was in the midst of a fight with Inuyasha when he felt a cold gaze fall on him. Without think he shivered before turning and meeting Sora's gaze. The look would have frozen anyone's blood if she had had the power to do so. He was so shocked at the look that he let out a yelp before backing away from her. This caught Inuyasha's attention causing him to as turn toward the glare. He freaked at the pure coldness of the glare and duck behind Kagome not in the least bit embarrassed about hiding. With those two quiet the clearing was almost silent causing everyone else to also stop there talking.

Leiko walked up and chuckled slightly, "Sora, I don't think I would ever have been able to get them to shut up. Good job."

Everyone at that looked between Inuyasha and Yuki over to Sora who now smiled while she blushed at the attention she was getting.

"Now let's sit and talk. Sora has some information that should prove important," Leiko said motioning for everyone to sit with her and beginning some real planning.

-------

Back with Vitanie

Vitanie once again opened her eyes slowly but quickly closed then as she was greeted with bright glaring light. She tried to remain still to pretend sleep but heard a small chuckle that sent shivers up her spine.

"You seem to be in pain, kitten?" the oily voice purred. "You were lucky I came when I did. Hideaki has a problem with keeping his hostages alive." Vitanie could hear the coldness aimed at a figure reclining in a nearby chair.

"So I like playing with them. Especially the ones as pretty as our little cat here," the fox replied with a smirk. Vitanie glared over at him but remained quite for the moment. "What cat got your tongue," he teased using one of the oldest and most annoying clichés in the book.

"Hideaki, if you most tease her come up with something better then that," the oily voice replied. "Now, what should I do with you, kitten?" he mused from his dark corner. A phantom hand reached and caressed Vitanie's check causing her to shiver.

"Seems like she doesn't like that," Hideaki smirked walking towards Vitanie.

"You did your job here. No go outside and make sure that nobody gets near here. Stop the musician above all else," the darkness replied a coldness aimed at the fox that was unmistakable. Hideaki shrugged with a smirk before turning towards the door and leaving. "You know little kitten, you have caused quite a few problems for me. You keep killing the demons in my employ. You make it very hard to find help if you keep doing that."

"I you stopped hunting me I would stop killing them," she hissed at the corner she had last felt his energy from, just to have him end up behind her.

"You should have learned to hold your tongue by now," he growled grabbing her chin in his hand and sending a burst of energy through her causing her to stiffen before collapse in a ball on the bed she had been set on. "I'll leave you alone, until you can remember to whom you speak," he purred in her ear before turning away.

----------

With the others

Everyone sat in silence at what they had just heard. Sora had learned a great deal from the spirits of the bat demons. More then they had even had hoped for.

"I never thought Rei would go this far," Leiko whispered.

"You know who this guy is?" Kohaku asked from where he sat beside Sango.

"Yes, he taught me most of everything I know," she said looking up. "He's a panther with a major attitude problem. All he cares about is gaining power and he doesn't care how he gains it. He controls darkness with a side branch of fire. When he was teaching me he kept talking about the elemental star stone and how one day he was going to have control of it," she finished in a huff. "I never thought Hideaki would join him though."

"That must be the same guy that burnt Vitanie's arm after she got the wind stone," Hiroshi commented as he plucked random strings on his lyre. "But where would they be hiding in the real question?"

"That's easy. Rei would be hiding in the phantom castle. He created it from darkness and fire. When he was teaching me he was trying to gain the ability to use phantom techniques. I was kicked out of his training just as he perfected some of the training," Leiko shrugged.

"So where is this phantom castle," Yuki asked ready to jump up and run there.

"Right on the other side of the river one day's journey to the east. It's surrounded by a barrier, but I might be able to get us past it," she said with a smile. "Now we've wasted enough of the day, we should probably head out and save that half tigress."

"Let's go!" Yuki replied jumping to his feet with Hiroshi and Mari. It took several seconds for the others to gather there thoughts and start off after the four.

With a small sigh Sora hung back and turned toward her right, her eyes completely emotionless as she looked into the spirit realm. "You were right Kin. She has made some good friends and has gained another in a very short time."

"Yes, she is a wonder. I never knew Leiko would turn so easily. Now please help them save her, Sora."

"That I will, Good day, Kin," she finished life coming back into her eyes as she ran off to catch up with the others.

---------

Tora-chan: Yea, chapter 23 is done!

Yuki: See and you didn't even need Aillas.

Vitanie: That's right, so tell him he doesn't have to come.

Tora-chan: Hey Vee, come take a look at this!

Vitanie: Who's that he's hot!

Tora-chan: (evil twinkle in eyes) That's Aillas.

Vitanie: I changed my mind, send for him now!

Yuki: Vitanie you traitor.

Hiroshi: While they argue over whether Aillas should come here or not. I would like to say thank you for reading this chapter and please review. Tora-chan will finish writing this story, but reviewing will ensure that she actually updates. Thank you again and good day. (Bows) (Arguing heard in the back ground) Okay it's time for everyone to take a nap. (Hiroshi plays a lullaby making them all fall asleep) Finally some peace and quiet.


	24. Let the Fight Begin!

Tora-chan: Yeah chapter 24 up and running!

Yuki: And no pretty boy to replace us yet.

Tora-chan: Calm down Yuki, Tren and I are still discussing the details.

Vitanie: Yeah, I heard something about a muse exchange program. So it might be bye-bye to you Yuki.

Yuki: I will not let myself be replaced by what's his name.

Tora-chan and Vitanie: AILLAS!

Tora-chan: And you're not being replaced. Aillas wants a vacation from Tren and you need to learn some manners.

Hiroshi: Tora-chan will you please start the chapter. You left everyone hanging last time.

Tora-chan: Oh right, sorry bout that. Oh and I'm going to apologize in advance, I've been kind of loopy with cold meds for the past week, so it might be a little off. Enjoy.

---------

Last time: Sora talked to spirits and got information on where to find Vitanie with Leiko's help. Vitanie was being tortured by Rei and power crazy panther demon.

----------

It didn't take long for the gang to reach the barrier that surrounded the Phantom Castle. Leiko was able to lead them quickly to where she felt a weakness in the barrier that let them slip through unnoticed.

"Rei always was too sure of himself to add extra defenses," she muttered under her breath.

"Well that's good for us," Sango said as she moved up next to the lioness. "Since he's slacked off on defense we're more likely to take him off guard."

"And that means we can save Vitanie with less problems," Kohaku finished for his sister.

Leiko nodded as they slipped out of the surrounding woods and paused to let them take in the sight of the castle.

"The place is huge, how are we going to find Vee, in there?" Hiroshi asked as he stared up at the tall walls.

"It's actually smaller then it seems to be. It's had several appearances. For awhile it looked like a mansion house of a human Lord, after that I think he used the appearance of a mountain and cave system. But no matter what it looks like on the outside it's the same on the inside," Leiko informed them.

"Right you are, cool cat," a voice said from the trees behind them.

"Hideaki, what are you doing working for Rei!" Leiko yelled while everyone else turned to look for the enemy.

"Show yourself, unless you're a coward," Yuki yelled.

"Cool yourself wolf boy. I don't want to fight you," Hideaki said as he walked carelessly out of the brush.

"Too weak to defeat us," Inuyasha quipped a small smile gracing his lips. He wanted a good fight and he wanted to warm up on this fox demon.

Hideaki smirked at the comment before rounding his eyes over to Hiroshi. "No, I could defeat you, but I was ordered to make sure no one made it to the castle. Especially you musician, though I can't imagine what a weakling like you could do," he shrugged before he lunged at Hiroshi claws ready for the kill.

Inuyasha saw the movement and jumped in the way using tetsusaiga as a shield. "Not so fast fox, you have to get through me first," Inuyasha smirked using the tetsusaiga to push him back.

"Not bad mutt, but you're in my way," he countered using some gas to scatter them and then darting through the cloud toward Hiroshi. Inuyasha expected this so he had grabbed Hiroshi to make sure the musician ended up behind him. Hideaki saw Inuyasha in his path and cursed as he felt the wind shift around him.

Hideaki let his instincts take control as he jumped to the side barely making it out of the way of the wind scar. He looked at the slashes in the ground and realized that he really couldn't kill the musician without getting rid of the mutt at the least. While he paused for that one second he left himself open and ended up quickly having to dodge both Kohaku's chained sickle and Sango's hiraikotsu.

"Let your guard down for a second and you get attacked! Can't say as I blame you," he sneered as a whip suddenly materialized in his hand. He cracked it against the ground at the demon slayers feet causing another cloud of toxic gas to form. Thinking he was through he turned back toward Inuyasha only to have to quickly dodge the hiraikotsu again. "Why won't you die already?"

"Gas attacks won't work against us, demon." Sango yelled as she darted under his whip hoping to get in a close range shot. To help Kohaku used the chain on his sickle to catch around the whip keeping it stationary to give Sango more time. She was about to deliver the blow when he chuckled.

"Not that easy," he said before disappearing. He appeared behind Sango and kicked her into the oncoming Inuyasha. Then he vanished his whip before reforming it and using it to attack Hiroshi and Kagome. Not wanting to get beaten Kagome lifted her bow with arrow ready and let it fly. Upon contact with the whip there was an explosion.

"Spiritual power, huh? Well that's not good enough," he jabbed as he appeared behind Hiroshi and knocked him out. He had decided that the best tactic was to take the musician and leave.

"Did you seriously think I would let you get away that easily," Leiko whispered before knocking the fox out. She kicked the whip out of his hand where it turned into a small seed. She then took of a sash she had around her waist and used it to tie his hands together.

"Well that was an anticlimactic ending," Miroku replied coming up as she finished tying him up.

"Well he could have killed Hiroshi, so I think anticlimactic is a good thing," Leiko replied dryly.

"Well now that that is over, can we move on," Yuki asked.

"Where were you in that fight, mangy wolf," Inuyasha snapped as he sheathed his tetsusaiga. In response he pointed to his back where both Mari and Shippo where hanging around his neck.

"I can't really go into battle with them hanging around my neck now can I," he growled. Kagome started to laugh, while Sora smiled behind the wolf's back.

"Now maybe we should wake up this idiot and see exactly what he was suppose to do," Leiko reminded them from where she stood over the fox.

----

With Vitanie:

As Vitanie woke again she groaned she could still feel pain running through her body but tried to push the feeling aside. She had to get out of here. She rolled onto her back and lifted her knees up to her chin and swung her bound hands around her feet so her hands were now in front of her. By doing so she over stretched her sore shoulder and hissed but now she had more flexibility.

She got to her feet and started to move towards the door when she saw a sword hanging over the fireplace. She grabbed the hilt and pulled it from the sheath allowing it to fall towards her body where it was stopped by the rope that kept her bound. She quickly cut it and flipped the hilt in her hand so that she could be ready if need be.

_I will not let this jerk think he has control over me! _She thought as she started out the door. She was just starting down the hall when she heard yelling coming from another room. The yell was abruptly stopped as she heard a huge snap and crunch causing her to cringe. _I don't even want to know what that is;_ she shivered as she found a door leading to what looked to be a main courtyard.

Just as she thought she might be home free black fire sprung up around her cutting off her escape.

"And where do you think you're going, kitten. We haven't finished our conversation yet," the oily voice said from behind a door ahead of her.

She turned and got into a defense position as she let the stones activate while drawing off the small amount of energy she possessed.

"Why don't you fight me face to face for a change? You seem to love the shadows so much I bet you're nothing more then a coward," she snapped, trying to draw him out.

Out from the shadowed room a tall demon stepped forth. His long black hair hung freely swaying in the little breeze. His blue eyes had nothing but the cruelest of intent shining through them as he walked toward her. He was wearing black baggy pants for easy movement with his tail curled around his waist. Instead of a shirt he wore an open black vest showing off his tanned stomach. He also had black cat ears perched on his head set in a manner that relied his ready attitude to kill.

"You wanted to fight face to face, little kitten. So let's begin," he said sending a fire ball straight at her. (A/N: I was going to stop here but decided that I love my life a little too much. So I'll write for a little longer)

Vitanie looked at the fire ball coming at her and decided that if she dodged over the wall of flames she would get worse injures from dodging then from taking the attack. So she raised the sword in front of her and charged straight at the fire ball until she passed through it and went to deliver a blow. The panther expected this and kicked her across the courtyard just in time to see the gate to the yard explode inward and a wolf demon race through ready to cut him to pieces.

"Looks like the whole group is here," he mused. "Hideaki must have failed." He speculated as plants shot out of the ground and wrapped around his legs making it impossible to dodge. "What - - Hideaki, what are you doing?" the panther bellowed.

"Sorry but they offered me something better," the fox smirked from the gateway as Leiko helped him back to his feet.

"You over did it a little on your energy," she said as she swung the staff and destroyed a few lesser demons that started to show up.

"Worry about yourself, cat! If we survive you can lecture me then," he retorted punching another lesser demon out.

Yuki and Inuyasha both flung themselves at the panther as Kagome and Sora ran over to Vitanie where she was slumped against the wall.

"Vee, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she knelt by her side.

"Fine, just peachy," she joked as she winced in pain.

"Hold still," Sora demanded as she released some energy and started to heal Vitanie's wounds. As she worked she started to sway until Kagome grabbed here. Vitanie quickly reached out and stopped her.

"Thank you Sora, but that's enough. Stay back now," she said squeezing Sora's shoulder as she stood, took her staff from Kagome and started towards where Inuyasha and Yuki were fighting Rei.

-------

Tora-chan: I know, it's still a cliffhanger, but at least she isn't facing a fire ball and certain death right?"

Vitanie: You can't kill me off; I'm the main character of your original story.

Tora-chan: Of course I can, I haven't written the ending yet. (Smirking)

Yuki: Traitors, When I get back I'm going to kill you, ya hear me!

Tora-chan: Have fun Yuki!

Vitanie: Did you have to lock him in a cage to send him to Tren?

Tora-chan: Did you expect him to leave willingly? Besides now Aillas doesn't have to worry about Yuki going psycho on him.

Vitanie: It's too bad. Aillas just wanted to be friends with Yuki. Oh well, I'm going to make some goodies before Aillas shows up.

Hiroshi: While Vitanie goes and starts cooking I would like to say thank you for reading and please review. Tora-chan is now passed out from her cold meds and probably won't be awake for a few hours. Thank you and good night (bows).


	25. Fights End

Tora-chan: I'm back!

Vitanie: You're in a better mood. Cold gone?

Tora-chan: Still have an annoying runny nose but besides that I'm fine. Just don't ask about work.

Vitanie: Why what's up with work?

(Tora-chan is now sitting in a corner with a black cloud hanging over her head)

Hiroshi: Vee, look what you did now! Hopefully when Aillas finally shows you'll be too distracted to make stupid comments like that.

Sora: Hiroshi, be nice and get Tora-chan to start the chapter, please. (Her eyes start to go dull as she starts to contact nearby spirits)

-------------

Last time: The gang got Hideaki to join them, you'll find out how sometime in the future. Vitanie almost escaped and then started a fight with Rei. The gang shows up to help fight Rei, while Sora heals Vitanie's wounds. Now Vee enters the fight.

-------------

Vitanie walked towards the fight with as much purpose as she could muster. She still felt weak but decided that she would have plenty of chance to rest after the fight. She noticed Leiko over by the fox that had tormented her before fighting off lesser demons. Sora was still by Kagome and the wall where the priestess was shooting arrows at any demon that got close to them. Yuki and Inuyasha where attacking Rei head on who was using his dark flames to keep the two at bay. Absently Vitanie noticed that Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Hiroshi, Mari, and Shippo were nowhere in sight.

With a final burst of determination she focused her mind and let the stones draw on the energy she had gotten from Sora. She felt the wind start to shift slightly as she drew near the battle with Rei and felt the purpose right before Inuyasha released the wind scar. Rei dodged it with ease using the agility that all feline demons had to get out of danger. With a smirk he once again used his dark flame to push the two canines back until water suddenly burst forth to smother the flames.

Vitanie had a hand stretched out and smirked towards the panther.

"Don't mind me, I would hate to interrupt," she sneered.

"Decided to die along with her friends, kitten," he countered before dodging an overhead swing from Inuyasha.

"Stop teasing us, and fight," she snarled letting some of her anger feed the stones power. She tried to suppress the fire stone and let the water stone take dominance since they were fighting someone who controlled fire. Yuki came up beside her and cast a look toward her before heading toward the demon once again. His look said everything that she needed to know. Which to summarize said 'He's tougher then he looks, we can't win'. But seriously what would stop Yuki once in a fight.

Vitanie swung her staff in front of her just in time to divert a fire attack using wind to spread the flames. With a quick jump to the side she came up beside Inuyasha.

"I don't know what attack that was that you used a minute ago but could you combine it with a water attack if need be?" she asked as she doused another flame attack aimed at them.

"I don't know, but we could try," he said as he hacked through a smaller demon that had gotten past Leiko and Hideaki.

"Right, on my word," she said before she dodged a fire ball that her water wasn't able to completely smother. "YUKI!" she yelled to catch the wolf's attention. The wolf barely nodded as he did an overhead slash that made the panther dodge back. With the panther distracted with dodging the wolf demon Vitanie came up to the other side and used he staff and concentrated on the earth stone as she slammed it into the ground.

The resulting explosion pushed everyone back and partially destroyed part of the castle. As Rei was busy dodging large boulders Vitanie worked her way toward Inuyasha who was watching Rei's movement through the debris. When the dust was just starting to clear Vitanie made a slight movement in her staff to prepare for the next attack. The panther was just coming through the cloud straight at her when Vitanie yelled out.

"Inuyasha, NOW!" with that she released her water attack at the panther while Inuyasha summoned up the wind scar; they combined halfway to the panther causing the power of the attack to expand. At the last second before impact Vitanie saw him wrap himself in black fire before he disappeared.

She sighed heavily before dodging the shockwaves from the combined attack. She noticed the castle going up in black flames before it too vanished. Once the smoke cleared she looked around and noticed the damage her friends had gone through.

Kagome and Sora both had small cuts from their battle with the lesser demons. Hideaki had used too much energy at the start of the battle against Rei and was having problems standing without Leiko's help. He had some small cuts as well. Leiko looked worn out from protecting herself and Hideaki. Yuki had a few small cuts but was glaring at Vitanie so he probably got caught in the blast. Vee was beat and felt like collapsing to the ground and would have if it hadn't been for the young cat demon she found in her arms moments later.

"Big sister, are you okay? What was that explosion? You aren't going to leave us again are you?" Mari shot at her as she looked up in Vitanie's gold eyes with her worried blue ones. Mari was remembering the first time she had gone up against Rei a few years before. The panther had seared her right arm to the elbow making it almost useless. At the time Vitanie only had the wind stone and hadn't been able to douse the flames like she could now with the water stone.

"No Mari, I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm staying right here," she soothed the little demon. "Now where were you hiding, while we were fighting?"

"We were just outside in the woods, Sango and Kohaku stayed behind to protect us until Hiroshi woke up," she informed as she continued chatting in a rare talkative moment.

"Until Hiroshi woke up? What happened while I was gone?" she asked surprised.

"Hideaki knocked Hiroshi out before we could capture him," Leiko explained as she helped the fox over to the group.

"Okay. Now why is that fox helping us?" she asked glaring at the fox.

Hideaki flinched at Vitanie's ice cold glare as he tried to hide behind Leiko, "Yeah, sorry about everything that happened earlier. No hard feelings I hope," he tried to apologize.

"No hard feelings! You got to be kidding me right. You knocked me out against a dungeon wall earlier and you want me to forgive you like it was nothing?" she raged as she started to sway on her feet.

"Vitanie, maybe you should rest before you decided to take on another fight," Yuki chided as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to help her stay standing.

"You're so lucky I'm too weak to fight right now wolf. If I had energy I would kill you right now for holding me like this," she mumbled before she feel unconscious in his arms from fatigue.

"Let's move her over to where we have camp set up for Hiroshi. Once she wakes up we can figure out exactly what's going to happen next," Yuki said taking charge in Vitanie's place.

"Good idea. That will give us all time to rest before we continue toward the shrine," Kagome commented as she came up beside Inuyasha.

"The only thing I want to know is if we destroyed that panther or not. I have a feeling that we'll see him again before long," Inuyasha said looking over toward where he had last seen the panther. _He's more powerful the Naraku. Which means until now he was in hiding most of the time. We would of know about him if he had been actively searching for the elemental stones,_ he thought as he stared leading the group with Yuki over to the nearby camp.

-----------

Tora-chan: I think that's all for now. I know it's short but I ran out of things to write about.

Vitanie: So is Hideaki sticking around?

Tora-chan: Don't know. I think I'll leave it up to the readers. Of course I'll need about three people to respond though. Just incase I need a tie breaker. So should Hideaki stick around or should I send him packing? I'll need an answer before I start the next chapter, so I'll be waiting until then.

Hideaki: You mean I might get to stay around?

Vitanie: Nope, you'll have to beg the readers. (Smirking)

Hideaki: I don't beg!

Hiroshi: While they argue over whether Hideaki begs or not should we end the chapter Tora-chan? Or do you want to explain to readers why you're depressed about work?

Tora-chan: Oh that. My boss decided to demote me. Great thing to do just before Christmas isn't it. (Anger seething from voice, then more cheerful) Yeah, and maybe by the next chapter everything will be figured out for Aillas to show up. Ready Hiroshi?

Hiroshi: Ready. Thank you for reading, please review and have a wonderful night. (Bows).


	26. Journy continues

Tora-chan: Alrighty then I'm back and I'd like to say I'm so sorry. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I meant to update sooner but writer's block is a pain and when I did have some of it written my computer decided that it didn't like it and lost it. So then I had to rewrite it and it didn't turn out as good as it was before. And here again school starts again tomorrow so I'll have even less time to write, man life is complicated. Also, I asked for whether Hideaki should stick around or not and I got three responding - - I don't knows.

Aillas: Love the enthusiasm in the comments.

Tora-chan: Aillas! Welcome, welcome. Cookies (holding up plate of fresh baked cookies)

Vitanie: Or maybe he would like this cake I just made (placing a piece in his hands)

Hiroshi: Tora-chan?

Tora-chan: (arguing with Vitanie, Aillas standing between the two of them)

Hiroshi: Vitanie and Tora-chan are busy trying to get Aillas's attention. In the meantime the story will continue.

Aillas: Are they always like this? (Suddenly appears next to Hiroshi)

Hiroshi: No, they use to only argue with Yuki, not with each other.

---------

Last time: The fight with Rei ended and Vitanie passed out in Yuki's arms from exhaustion.

----------

Vitanie woke to the quiet sounds of early morning the next day. She stretched and grimaced at some of the stiff muscles that she had. Looking around the camp she saw everyone still asleep and quickly and quietly got up and walked a short distance to away. She was only about twenty yards away and well with in sight of the others before she started to stretch her sore muscles. She was well into a practice routine with her staff before the others started to stir.

Yuki shook himself awake sensing that something had changed within the group. He had fallen asleep a few feet away from Vitanie to keep her safe if they were attacked again. He also didn't trust the fox that decided to stay around them. He was determined to chase the fox away before he could cause any more harm to the group. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he looked over to where he had placed Vitanie the night before, before jumping up and swearing. She wasn't there.

Inuyasha had been awake for awhile watching the half tigress when he felt the wolf jump up. With a smirk he looked down and chuckled to himself as Yuki started to stalk over to Vitanie.

"And what do you find so funny?" Kagome asked leaning to whisper into his ear. He looked up and smiled at her before looking back towards the angry wolf who was just reaching toward Vitanie who had her eyes closed in her practice routine.

Before Yuki was able to say a word he ended up with a staff in the gut as well as across his shoulders.

"Yuki I've told you before never come up behind me when I'm practicing," Vitanie commented before turning and looking down at him. "Come on, get up already." She reached down to help him up, but Yuki decided that he had enough of being embarrassed and rolled away and jumped to his feet. He then walked off without a word into the nearby woods.

"What's up with him?" Leiko asked as she watched him leave.

"He's just upset and embarrassed. He'll be fine in a few hours," Hiroshi answered as he slowly rolled out of his bedroll. "Now we need to get breakfast started and then we should rest until everyone is healed," he started as he threw some wood onto what was left of the fire from the night before.

"We are not going to rest. We need to keep moving!" Inuyasha started to exclaim his hand on the hilt of his sword even though he had no intention of using it. While he argued with Kagome and Hiroshi Vitanie moved forward and rolled up he bedroll and attached it to her bag before picking it up. She then broke off a piece of bread before starting off.

"Ah, Lady Vitanie, where are you going?" Kohaku asked as she walked by him.

She turned and smiled at him, "The only way to get Hiroshi to move is to leave him behind. In twenty minutes when he realizes that I'm gone tell him to catch up with me." She walked into the woods and started off not waiting for a reply.

Kohaku watched her and then ran over to Sango and told her what Vitanie had just said before grabbing his stuff and following. Shippo and Mari both got up and followed quickly while Sango just shook her head before turning back to the group.

Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha, who was yelling at Hiroshi. Miroku was trying to quiet them both down while Leiko and Hideaki talked quietly with Sora. Sora had seen Vitanie leave and was trying not to laugh at the fact that no one seemed to notice her departure. About ten minutes later Leiko couldn't stand it anymore and finally turned on Sora.

"What is wrong with you why are you trying so hard not to laugh?"

"Have you noticed anything about our group within the last several minutes?" Sora countered. After a quick scan of the area Leiko got up with a cursed and walked over to the still arguing dog demon.

"Hey dog breath will you shut up!" she yelled at him. Inuyasha then turned toward Leiko ready to yell when he saw the smile on her face. She was teasing him. "You can stop arguing because Vitanie already made your decision for you." She finished.

Hiroshi quickly looked around and then cursed as he kicked dirt over the fire and started to grab his stuff. "I hate it when she does this! She should be resting but no she has to run off on her own and get into even more trouble!" he exclaimed as he ran into the woods toward the road. Sango started to laugh at his haste as she walked over to the others who were speechless.

"Well we should probably go and catch up with Vitanie and Kohaku before Hiroshi decides to kill them," she laughed as she picked up her weapon and started after the tigress demon.

"Hey Sango, could you tell Vitanie that I'll catch up with guys at the shrine," Leiko yelled after the demon slayer drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Where are you going Leiko?" Kagome asked looking over at Leiko and Hideaki.

Leiko dropped her head slightly at all the attention. Since getting to know the others a little better she felt a little more reserved with her emotions. Before she didn't care what they thought but now she wanted their respect and was being cautious about how she portrayed herself.

"Well you see - - I um - -"

"She's going to see me home," Hideaki spoke up as Leiko stumbled over her words.

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango just stared at her as she turned completely red. "It's not what you think. There's a lion clan near there that I intend to visit and gather some supplies."

"There better not be any Tiger's Bain in those supplies," Yuki growled coming back into the clearing.

Leiko turned and met the wolf's glare not willing to back down. Out of the whole group Inuyasha and Yuki were the two that had given her the most trouble and with Leiko attitude that meant a challenge she wasn't willing to back down from.

"Now why, you arrogant mongrel, would I want to carry a poison that could kill be?" she snarled.

"So you could kill Vitanie once you're sure you have gained everyone's trust so we would suspect you of anything," he growled back.

"You really are a fool, you know that," she laughed at him. "Tijian's have something called a life debt. One someone saves our lives we stick with them until we return the favor. It is our word and bond that we will not harm them until the debt is paid."

"Until? Does that mean you plan on turning on Vitanie once you cave her life?" Inuyasha asked picking up quickly on the wording.

"It has been known to happen," she replied with a shrug.

"Leiko be safe and hurry back. Vitanie won't be happy to find out you left on your own," Kagome commented trying to separate them before another argument broke out.

"I'll make sure she's safe until we reach my home," Hideaki bowed with a smirk at Leiko. She rolled her eyes but picked her stuff up and head off into the woods from the flirtatious fox to follow.

"Good two less things to worry about," Yuki mumbled under his breath. "Hey where are Vitanie and Hiroshi? Should they be here?" he asked finally noticing they weren't around.

"Vitanie left while Hiroshi and Inuyasha were arguing about staying here for the day. And we should leave if we plan to catch up to them," Sango answered before decided to catch up with her brother whether the other's followed or not.

-----

Vitanie turned and looked at the young demon slayer walking beside her. She smiled slightly at what she saw in him. He reminded her of her brother. Able to fight for those he cares about but kind and sweet, the type that would do almost anything to please others.

"So what now?" she asked him catching him off guard.

"W-want?" he stuttered.

"What now? You told Sango but she didn't seem too happy. What are you going to do now?" she asked watching him closely out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm not sure. I want Sango to be happy, but I don't want to live in the demon slayer's village. I know I should since we're the last two, but it just doesn't feel like I should be there anymore," he sighed.

"You feel bad about killing them; I don't even have to ask about that. But you don't seem like one that would let the past stop you. But that's exactly what you're doing. You are letting your past dictate how you will live your future."

"You're forgetting something, Lady Vitanie. It is the past that leads us to where we are today," he countered smiling at the thought of throwing her logic off.

Vitanie chuckled a little, "You're right. The past did lead us to where we are, but we also can't change the past, thus we can't fix the mistakes that we made. We can only hope that we learned from those mistakes and not make them again."

Kohaku sighed as he realized that he had lost but then he started to laugh. "How did we get into that conversation from you asking what I'm going to do?"

"I'll never know, but I'm glad that we did have this conversation. Don't you agree Sango?" she asked turning in the road so she was walking backwards. Sango and Hiroshi slowly stepped out from behind some trees turning red. Well isn't this just a lovely sight two red faced demon slayers and a bashful musician," Vitanie laughed.

---------

Tora-chan: This is going to end here. I can't think of anything else and it seemed like a good spot.

Leiko: Are you getting rid of me?

Tora-chan: No, you'll just go with Hideaki for awhile and then come back later.

Aillas: Are you done arguing with everyone now?

Tora-chan: Don't you smirk at me Aillas! You're here to help me with my writing but my writer's block has been worse since you showed up. It makes me almost miss Yuki.

Aillas: Well I'm sure Tren would be happy to trade back.

Tora-chan: I'm sure, but then you'd have to go back to that undying cat of yours (smirking)

Aillas: (growling)

Vitanie: Wow, it is like Yuki's here (laughing)

Aillas: I think I liked it better when you two were fighting over me.

Hiroshi: (sighing) I'll never understand any of them. Thank you for reading once again and please review.

Tora-chan: Yes please, if you have any ideas let me know. So until later


	27. Chapter 27

Tora-chan: Once again I'm back. Sorry about all the waits but this writer's block is a major pain.

Aillas: Isn't that why I'm here?

Tora-chan: Yes so why aren't you HELPING?!

Vitanie: Yelling at him won't help you.

Tora-chan: You're right, but it makes me feel better.

Aillas: How about you start the chapter and see what happens.

Tora-chan: Watch it bud, if you bug me too much I might just have to write Tren and get her to send that undead cat of yours just to drive you nuts.

Aillas: You could do that or you could start the chapter.

Tora-chan: (Growling at Aillas)

Hiroshi: Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure. And I would like to apologize for Tora-chan for taking so long. She has recently started another semester of school and is working a lot. Forgive the lateness of this chapter please.

--------

Last time: Rest, relaxation, and continuing forward. Pretty slow and lame chapter now that I read it again (Man I hate writer's block!!!!)

--------

Vitanie walked around the bend in the trail and stopped in shock before letting out a resounding yell.

"Yippee!!!"

At the yell Yuki and Inuyasha both rushed forward ready for a fight causing Vitanie to stare at them before breaking out laughing.

"You guys need to learn how to understand a yell of joy when you hear one," she said between chuckles.

"Vitanie, what's going on?" Kagome asked coming up behind her.

"Oh, look at that," Sango commented looking at the large temple in front of her. "This must be the temple that the sword is at."

"Yeah so let's get this sword and get out of here. I just want to get home again and take a nap," Vitanie replied trying to smoother a yawn.

"Well if you let yourself rest and heal properly then we wouldn't have this problem now would we," Hiroshi grumbled.

"You're just upset because Vitanie got her way once again," Kohaku laughed, causing everyone around them to start chuckling at the musician.

"For that I should put you all to sleep," he grumbled while everyone ignored him.

"It looks well cared for, so perhaps we should go and get the sword, stay the night and then head back tomorrow."

"Miroku you're just looking for a free meal and a roof to sleep under," Vitanie laughed.

"The cat's right we should get the sword and leave. The sooner we're gone, the sooner we get the last elemental stone," Inuyasha remarked.

"I didn't say that, dog breathe. I just commented on Miroku's statement. I have no problem with staying here for the night. But shouldn't we first see if the priest or priestess here will let us stay, before decided on what we do," Vitanie sighed and slightly growled; not liking Inuyasha speaking for her.

"Yes let's go see if there is anyone here," Sango stated as she moved forward. Before she could make it to the gate she was stopped by a yell.

"Who willingly trespasses on the land of our sacred shrine?" a voice boomed out from the gateway.

The group looked up and tried not to laugh at the short man that stood there. He was trying to look intimidating but didn't succeed in the least. The only one's he was taller then was Shippo, Mari, and Kirara (when she wasn't in her larger form).

After swallowing the laughing fit Vitanie wanted to have she bowed to the man, "We are sorry to intrude but we are searching for the shrine that holds to Hoshi Ken. We would also like a place to stay for the night if possible."

The man gazed at her with obvious disdain in his eyes picking up on the demon traits of hers and some of the others.

"Why would reasonable humans mingle with demon filth?" he scoffed ignoring her question. "There is no reason for humans to mingle with inferior beasts. The humans may stay here but the others should leave before I purify you," he sneered at her.

Before anyone could argue a wooden bowl went soaring threw the air and hit the short man in the back of the head. "Shaiming! That is no one to speak to guests!" a voice exclaimed as a girl walked toward the gate. The girl was a contrast compared to the man. She was tall standing about Inuyasha's height with short golden hair. She was young as well being about the same age as Sango and Kagome. "I'm sorry for his rudeness please come in and rest," she smiled at them.

Once everyone was inside the gate Shaiming closed it grumbling about demons and purifying the need to purify the lot of them.

"Don't let his attitude fool you. He's very pleasant once you get to know him. My names Mani and you've already met Shaiming," she smiled pointing towards the shorter man.

"Those are interesting names. They don't seem to be from this area," Miroku commented walking forward to stand next to Sango.

"Very perceptive; we are from the mainland. Our families moved to this shrine when I was a baby. Shaiming and I were told that it was our duty to protect the Hoshi Ken until the rightful owner came for it."

"You shouldn't so willingly give out information like that," Yuki grumbled just loud enough for Mani to hear.

"I'm not worried. I was meditating when you got here and I know that you aren't a danger to us. Now come and rest I'm sure you're tired from your journey," she smiled ushering them into a house on the shrine grounds.

------

"This is too easy!" Inuyasha exclaimed ten minutes later when they were left alone. "The way that girl is acting makes it way too easy for people to come here and take the sword. What's to say the sword isn't already gone?" he questioned uneasily looking around the room.

"Inuyasha will you relax, Mani doesn't mean any harm. Besides be glad that you're able to rest. Hopefully we'll be back on the road tomorrow on the way back home," Vitanie sighed as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"And where are you going? If anyone needs to rest it's you," Hiroshi snapped as he stood up to follow her.

"Hiroshi, sit and create a new song. I'm going to talk to Mani about getting the Hoshi Ken," the half tigress sighed rubbing her forehead from the headache she felt coming on.

"I'll go with you. I wanted to talk to Mani as well," Kagome said joining her at the door.

"Sure lets get out of here before they stop us," Vitanie grinned dragging her out the door with her.

"Sorry about that," she sighed a few minutes later. "I just needed to get out of there before Hiroshi decided I needed a nap."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome shrugged. "I noticed you get along great with your friends but you guys fight a lot as well. How have you guys managed so far?"

Vitanie looked over at Kagome in shock before shrugging it off, "I guess we get along. They all joined me for different reasons. Hiroshi needed protection, Yuki wanted the power of the elemental stones, and Mari didn't have any family to return to."

"But you were looking for the stones and they decided to help," Kagome guessed as they moved towards the main shrine, causing Vitanie to laugh. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just I didn't even want to hunt for the stones. It was actually Hiroshi that wanted to follow the rumors of them. Especially after Yuki attacked us thinking we had them."

"What? Yuki attacked you!"

"Yeah, the first time we meet. Turns out that Rei told Yuki that I had the elemental star stone. The stupid wolf wanted the power to protect his pack so attacked me. Hiroshi put the whole pack to sleep with his lyre. At the time we didn't even know that he could that. It wasn't until several weeks later that we came across Yuki and the pack again. Only this time they were fighting for the wind stone. Yuki was badly injured and probably would have died if I hadn't taken control and gotten the remaining wolves to tend to the injuries."

"So that's how you got the wind stone, Yuki gave it to you."

"No," she blurted. "I took the stone from the remains of Michio the bull demon. When Yuki tried to take it from me later he couldn't touch it. And before you ask, he didn't attack me again. I told him to take the stone. The stone rejected him," she sighed once again fingering the light blue-grey stone absently.

"You seem to have some fine friends. I see Akiasa's worries about the stones were for nothing," a voice said from directly in front of them.

"Mani, I . . ."

"I saw you two walking toward the shrine, but you seemed to have stopped to talk. I decided to meet you halfway," she smiled. Vitanie and Kagome looked over at each other shock evident on their faces. "I can tell that you didn't even realize that you stopped walking. Now come I'm sure you have many questions to ask. And I'm sure Vitanie Tora that you wish to know more about the Hoshi Ken."

"Wait, how did you know my full name?"

-----------

**With Leiko and Hideaki **

"You stupid fox, where are you leading me, we have walked by that rock formation about five times. Is there a reason you're leading me in circle?!" Leiko yelled

"I don't get it, the path was here before. I know it's around here somewhere," Hideaki muttered to himself as he went crawling through the brush trying to find the path that was suppose to lead toward the western fox dens.

"Hey idiot did it ever occur to you that most fox demons specialize in allusions. That means you could be on the path and not even realize it," Leiko smirked from where she decided to lean against a tree waiting for the black fox to decide to give up and try another way.

"I know that, Lei. I am a fox after all and this is my family we're talking about. But I should be able to find it. Anyone with family blood should see it without any problem. I don't know why I can't see it!" he finished in a yell as he stood up with sticks and leaves stuck in his hair.

Leiko couldn't help it and started to laugh at the sight of the frustrated and anxious fox. "Who knew you would get so flustered."

"Would you shut-up!" he yelled walking over to her.

"Whatever. Now come on we should head somewhere else before the sun sets," she shrugged ignoring his frustrated growl.

"Why did I agree to take you with me?"

"Because you need me to - -"

"Hey why did you stop?" he asked just as she hissed and tackled him to the ground hiding them both in the bushes. Just above them a fire ball exploded.

"You're too late fox. Now you will see what happens to those who betray me," they heard Rei's voice cackle before his demon energy disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"What the. . ." Hideaki started and then stared at the bare path a few feet away. A light breeze was blowing down the path carrying the scent of blood and burning flesh. With in a second of thought Hideaki was down the trail with Leiko following closely behind him.

They stopped at the edge of a group of dens. All of the openings had been collapsed so there was no escape into the cave system that traveled through the mountain. Black fire surrounded the clearing in front of the dens where the bodies of fox demons lay upon each other. Some where alight from the black flames but others had stomachs and throats cut. And in the middle of the clearing where three fox demons torn to pieces. One looking to have been no more then eight years old.

"Hideaki?" Leiko asked quietly. At the sound of her voice he fell to the ground before lifting his head a screaming his rage into the sky.

--------

Tora-chan: Wow I finally finished. It only took me months to write it.

Vitanie: Doesn't that mean that Aillas isn't doing his job?

Tora-chan: It sure does. And Tren said I could beat him up if I wanted to.

Aillas: She only said that because you can't kill me (shrugging)

Tora-chan: You're lucky I don't hurt my muses.

Vitanie: No you just cage them and send them to other people

Tora-chan: If you don't cut it out Vitanie I'll cage you and ship you out.

Hiroshi: If you do that, you'll never get any writing done.

Tora-chan: I know (sighing) could someone please end the chapter? (Walking off looking for chocolate)

Hiroshi: Thanks for reading, please review as Tora-chan needs a pick me up. Oh and RoCkRcHiK Tora-chan wanted to let you know that she felt obligated to get this chapter out for you.

Vitanie: Yeah and thanks.

Hiroshi: I hope everyone has a nice morning, day, and night (bows)

Aillas: Agreed and Cheerio.


	28. Chapter 28

Tora-chan: Well here we go another chapter to start.

Aillas: That's right and long as you're on a role keep going.

Tora-chan: You do know that lying on the coach isn't helping me right?

Aillas: And what did Yuki do all day?

Vitanie: That puny wolf, he spent a lot of time hiding in the closet.

Aillas: And why did he hide in the closet.

Tora-chan: because he ticked me off and I reminded him that I could embarrass him big time in the story.

Hiroshi: Yes, you never tick off the writer that created you. It's a general rule of thumb. Now if you would please continue the story.

Tora-chan: Kay-kay

--------

Last time: Vitanie and group made it to the shrine where the Hoshi Ken is. Leiko and Hideaki made it to the fox dens to find that Rei destroyed everything because of Hideaki's betrayal.

--------

Vitanie sat restlessly next to Kagome and Sora in the main shrine. She had been surprised to find Sora already there but had realized that she is so quiet that it was easy to forget that she was there. Mani sat in front of her with a smile as she kneeled in front of her pouring some tea.

"Please just relax. Sora has explained much about why you are here. But I most know why you want the sword so much. As I said it is in my protection."

"If Sora explained then why do you need to know why Vitanie wants the sword?" Kagome asked sipping at the herbal tea.

"She explained that you want the sword not why you want it," she sighed shooting a side long glance at the gray clad young woman.

Vitanie turned toward Sora and sent a searching glance but gave up when she noticed the dulled look in her eyes. _What spirits would be here that she needs to listen too?_ She wondered before turning back toward Mani.

"I need the sword to take down the barrier around the Spirit Stone," she stated flatly deciding that honesty was the best course of action.

"I'm afraid that I can't believe that," the golden haired priestess sighed. "You see I've seen many that have said the same thing. I don't know how or why they found out about the stone, but I do know that they all said the same."

"But it's the truth - -" Kagome started.

"No it's alright Kagome. I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy to get the sword. Inuyasha was right when he said it was too easy to get in here, so there had to be something else to do to get what we came for. Mani what can I do to show you that I tell the truth," Vitanie asked leaning down in a bow as the asked.

"How did you know of this shrine?" she asked offhandedly.

"My mother told me of it," she answered truthfully with a shrug.

"Your mother?"

"You mentioned her earlier, Akiasa, the priestess of the Sunrise Temple. You mentioned earlier that her worries about the stones were for nothing. If that is true then how can you doubt me now?"

"Many have come with fake stones and stories. It is not easy to weed out what is true and what is not. I sense that you will do no harm to me or others around you, but I have sensed the same from others," she sighed. "It is not the stones people want as much as the sword."

"But why would they want the sword and not the stones?" Kagome questioned.

"It is a demonic sword with great power," Sora answered in a monotone voice. Her eyes were still grey from her connection to the spirits in the area. "It is even more powerful then the legendary sword of the great dog general."

"Are you talking about the tetsusaiga?" Kagome blurted out in shock.

"Yes."

"Well this is very interesting but that doesn't answer what I need to do to get the sword," Vitanie huffed, her patience going thin.

Mani turned to her with a smile, "That is easy you must go through a purifying ritual and then see if the sword accepts you."

"Purifying? You do realize that I'm a demon right? I can't undergo a purifying ritual without if killing me," Vitanie managed to get out without yelling.

"It isn't that type of purifying ritual. It is one to cleanse the body and soul. Most can't make it through the first step; the cleansing of the body," she explained.

"What all does this imply?" Vitanie asked warily.

"At dawn you will dress in training robes and join me for my cleansing. I begin with meditation at the falls, then sword practice in the fields. This will cleanse the skin of dirt and then sweat out anything that doesn't belong in the body. From there we go to stone steps and climb to the top so that we might bathe in the lunar ponds at night fall," she proclaimed happily.

"I take it nobody makes it past sword practice?" Kagome commented more then asked.

"No, which is interesting since they are after a sword," she shrugged. "Now I recommend getting some sleep. It's late and you have an early morning tomorrow," she began as she started to stand. "Oh I almost forgot." She mentioned half way up.

"What?" both Kagome and Vitanie asked cautiously.

"You came at the perfect time. Tomorrow in the dark of the moon; that is when the power of the lunar ponds is at isn't strongest."

"What the new moon is tomorrow?" Kagome blurted out.

"Well it looks like you will have a full day tomorrow," Sora mentioned as her eyes changed back to blue and her emotions laced her voice again.

"Actually," Mani started looking between Sora and Kagome. "You and Kagome will be coming as well. Since you both use powers that could be considered spiritual in nature it would be good for you to go through the ritual as well," she declared walking toward the door. Before she disappeared she turned and smiled at the three of them. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"How did I just get dragged into this?" Kagome asked looking over a Vitanie.

"I don't know, but she knows more about us then she's letting on," Vitanie sighed.

"She knows everything that is going on. Or so the spirits told me," Sora said matching Vitanie's sigh.

--------

**With Leiko and Hideaki**

Leiko moved cautiously over to where Hideaki sat besides the graves of the other fox demons. The night before they had been able to put out most of the fires Rei had started and had started digging the graves for the dead. It wasn't until almost daylight that they had gotten to the last three graves. It was at that point that Hideaki had asked Leiko to leave the rest to him. He wouldn't accept help from anyone when it came to burying his family.

Most of the foxes that had lived in the western dens where not family to Hideaki, but the three that had been in the center of the clearing the night before; the three that had been torn to pieces had been his mother, father, and little sister. Leiko had given him his request and had gone to unbury one of the dens so that they could have a place to rest before continuing on. She didn't know where Hideaki would go, but she didn't feel that leaving him alone at the moment was a good idea; so for the time been she would go with him.

"Hideaki, I've unburied one of the dens. You should go in and rest for now," she whispered setting a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head up towards her his purple eyes pleading for answers.

"I don't understand. I helped him. He promised they wouldn't be hurt. He said that you were the ones that would hurt them. I believed what you guys said about not wanting to hurt them. I saw it in your eyes when you said it; that's why I joined you and fought against Rei. But why hurt them, they didn't do anything. They didn't deserve this," he sighed turning back and looking at the mounds in front of him.

"Hideaki, I can't tell you why he did this. At one point in time he wouldn't have dreamed of doing this. Rei originally wanted power to protect those weaker then him. But now," she stopped and shook her head sadly. "Now his crave for power will stop at nothing."

"How can you forgive me?" he asked quietly when she finished. "I kidnapped and hurt one of your friends. How can you forgive me and help me after that?"

"You stupid fox, I grew up around you remember. I know you better then anyone. You might have some bad habits but I know that you have a kind heart. Just keep your hands to yourself and get over you obsession with hurting people and you would be surprised by how many friends you would have," she ranted at him.

Hideaki looked up at her with wide eyes as she started pacing back and forth behind him. After a while her rant grew softer but she continued to pace and mutter to herself.

"Leiko, stop," he called grabbing her arm as she walked past. "Are we talking about me or you?" he asked pulling her down to sit down beside her.

"You asked why I could help you when you kidnapped one of my friends. But what if I told you she wasn't a friend? What if I told you that my first words to her were that I was going to kill her?" she asked her voice turning rough pleading for some understanding. "I thought that she was what I hated about myself, the Tijian part of myself. But she didn't laugh at me as I said I would kill her but couldn't stand on my own. She helped me and ended up saving me so that I could try to kill her later. And then she pushed me aside and locked me behind stone walls to fight off an enemy that I had gone to save her from. I owe her my life twice over," she almost didn't get out.

"Leiko, I don't know what you're trying to say."

"She isn't my friend. I want to kill her, but I can't. I have two life debts to pay to her," she nearly yelled as tears started down her face.

"That's where you're wrong, Lei. If you wanted her dead she would be by now. It wouldn't mater if you had a life debt or not to pay."

"Yes it does, I must pay the debt."

"No you don't. A life debt is a Tijian tradition. You have tried to deny everything that had to do with Tijians for as long as I can remember. No, Lei, you're using it as an excuse. You haven't killed her because you consider her a friend," he whispered as he stared off into space toward the graves. "She must be a great person to have turned you so quickly. It wasn't that long ago that you left this area to search out the Tijian village and destroy anything that was left. That's the type of friendship that you don't want to give up."

"Hideaki," she sighed. "Damn you, why do you have to be right!" she finished in a growl.

The black fox turned toward her and started to laugh. "Because like you said about me I know you better then anyone. You only rant like that when you don't believe what you're saying. Now come on when should get some sleep and then catch up with your friends," he said standing and reaching down to help her up.

"You want to go back to them?" she asked in shock.

"Yes. After we stop and the Lion clan I want to join up with them."

"But why?"

"Rei wants her; that means he'll attack again. I will get him back for what he did to me family. And when he appears it will be around her," he snarled the red ring around his purple eyes growing in his anger.

---------

Tora-chan: Yea, another chapter done!

Aillas: See you got two chapters done quickly. Doesn't that mean I'm doing my job?

Vitanie: Hey Tora, isn't Leiko and Hideaki not in your original story.

Tora-chan: Well they are now. And what does everything think of some of the back ground for these two? Hideaki will start acting a little bit like Miroku once he's over the shock of losing his family.

Leiko: You mean we get to stay?

Tora-chan: For now.

Aillas: You seem to have plenty of muses now.

Tora-chan: Oh-no, don't even think about it. You aren't going anywhere yet. I'm just now getting any work out of you. Besides Yuki isn't done learning manners yet.

Hiroshi: Well at least I'm not stuck here alone (whispered)

Tora-chan: What was that Hiroshi?

Hiroshi: I was saying maybe we should close out the chapter.

Tora-chan: Okay. Aillas, would you close the chapter please?

Aillas: Sure thing. Thank ya's to everyone. Please review (and ask for me to go home). Cheerio!


	29. Chapter 29

Tora-chan: . . . .

Aillas: What was that Tora-chan?

Tora-chan: . . . .

Aillas: Is she okay?

Vitanie: Well she's breathing so she'll be fine (relaxing on the couch watching Gundam Wing)

Aillas: Don't you care that she's passed out face first on her computer?

Vitanie: Not really. It isn't the first time this has happened.

Aillas: Well how do you wake her then? She hasn't responded to me shaking her shoulder

Vitanie: Oh, Come On! SHOOT HIM DOWN! (Yelling at the TV)

Hiroshi: Tora-chan. (sees her face down on computer) not again.

Aillas: How do we help her?

Hiroshi: Move out of the way, you might get hurt.

Aillas: What?

Hiroshi: Tora-chan can I have this chocolate bar?

Tora-chan: (Jumps out of chair and grabs chocolate out of Hiroshi's hand, pushing Aillas out of the way) Mine (evil glint in eye)

Hiroshi: Tora-chan it's time to start the next chapter the readers are waiting.

Tora-chan: Readers?

Hiroshi: Yes readers.

Tora-chan: Freaknoid why didn't you tell me earlier! (Runs to computer and starts typing, chocolate sticking out of mouth)

Aillas: That's scary

Hiroshi: You have no idea.

--------

Last time: Vitanie finds out that she has to go through a purification ritual with Kagome and Sora to get the Hoshi Ken. Leiko and Hideaki finished burying the dead at the fox dens and decided to meet back up with Vee and Crew.

---------

"There is no way we are staying another full day! We are leaving before tomorrow night!"

"Inuyasha, we don't have much choice. We can't get the sword otherwise," Kagome reasoned trying to get Inuyasha to calm down.

"Why are you so ready to run away, mutt?" Yuki smirked from where he was leaning against the wall near the window. He was goading Inuyasha on but he was watching Shaiming working outside. He didn't trust the man and wasn't going to let him near them if he could help it.

"Shut up you mangy wolf," Inuyasha growled.

Vitanie watched the interaction with little interest, either way she was staying until she got the sword and was going to prove that she had told Mani the truth.

"I don't like it. You can't go through this ritual Vitanie. What if it actually purified you, it would kill you," Hiroshi exclaimed in worry.

"We were told it wouldn't and Sora and I will be there with her," Kagome replied as Vitanie continued to ignore everything.

"What you're going through the ritual too?" Inuyasha yelled as he turned back toward Kagome.

"Yes she is, now shut up so we can sleep," Sora stated calmly her glare once again scaring both Inuyasha and Yuki again. "And besides you might wake Shippo and Mari," she added a softness coming into her voice. With her mind said she lay down and quickly fell asleep.

Upset that no one would listen to him Inuyasha went outside and jumped up onto the roof to vent. Yuki sat against the wall and fell asleep quickly due to the almost silent Wolf's Lullaby that Hiroshi was playing. Once Yuki was sound asleep he went to go and talk to Vitanie quietly but when he turned to where she was noticed that she was gone.

"She went for a walk and told me to tell you to stay here," Kohaku said as he put his bedroll down so he could go to sleep as well. With a sigh Hiroshi nodded and put his lyre away and laid back and thought of how uneasy he was with everything until he drifted to sleep.

Vitanie walked silently through the shrine grounds until she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't at all sure if she was doing the right thing. She was moving past the room where the others slept for the fifth time when someone snapped from above.

"Will you stop pacing it's annoying."

"Huh? Oh Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?" she asked finally noticing that others where around.

"Stupid cat, pay attention wouldja!"

With a huff she easily jumped up and landed on the roof next to him. "Well excuse me if I'm preoccupied," she snarled.

"If you're so worried about what's going to happen then don't do it," he stated flatly. He was laying out on his side his head leaning onto his hand staring out over the grounds. "It's obvious that you're afraid. Could you succeed while you're so afraid?"

"And who says that I'm afraid?" she demanded her voice cracking at the last word.

Inuyasha turned and sat up to look at her, "You say you're not afraid but you can't even ask a question without your voice cracking."

"Well excuse me, but I don't see you going through a purification ritual tomorrow!"

"You won't necessarily die. I went through a purifying barrier and it made me full human. It was a very powerful barrier that I was forced through as well. See you won't necessarily die, you might just become human," Inuyasha told her.

Vitanie looked down at him with a faint smile on her lips. "Thank you Inuyasha. That really did help. Oh and you shouldn't worry about become human for one night. You have friends to help you during that time," she finished looking up at the horizon where the sky was starting to lighten in the predawn. _Man I didn't get any sleep. I was pacing all night_, she thought bitterly not letting her smile slip from her face.

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Kagome was surprised when reminded about the dark of the moon and you where insistent on leaving. It didn't take much to put all of that together. But remember this - - I trusted you with my secret so you can trust me with yours. Now I need to go. Mani's on her way over so it looks like this is starting."

"Are you okay with this?"

"I have to be. It's the only way to get the sword," she shrugged before jumping down and joining Mani to go and wake up Kagome and Sora.

-------

**With Leiko and Hideaki**

Leiko and Hideaki walked quickly away from the lion clan. Some of the warriors following after them to ensure that they left the area.

"Such a lovely welcome home, Leiko," Hideaki whispered at the scowling lioness.

"Shut it, fox. I'm not in the mood," she snapped as she glared over at one of the warriors.

Once they were well away from the clan's land the warriors stopped the pair to deliver their message.

"You were already told once before you left last time to not return Leiko. Make sure that this time you remember that."

"Yeah, yeah I'll do that Jiro," she hissed before grabbing Hideaki's arm and pulling him away. She continued that way for awhile grumbling about the lack of manners at the clan.

"Leiko we could have gone else where for supplies. We didn't have to go back, especially after you told me that you had been exiled," Hideaki huffed.

Leiko just rolled her eyes as she continued forward. She knew that the only way she would be allowed back into the clan was to have the head of a Tijian with her. If any of the clan had found out that she was traveling with a half blooded Tijian and hadn't killed her, she would have been killed on the spot. Instead they had forced her to stay outside the village while Hideaki got everything they needed. Usually foxes weren't allowed in the clan either but because of the news that all the families at the dens where dead they had allowed him in out of pity more then respect.

"So how long until we catch up with Stripes and the others?" the black fox asked as he shifted the bag that hung over his shoulder.

"If we continue like this we could be there by morning," she sighed finally letting some of her anger fade.

"Shouldn't we stop for the night? There's no moon tonight so it would be better to stop for the night and continue in the morning," he mentioned watching Leiko closely.

"You're right, but I want to get as much space between me and those clan idiots before I stop. I don't trust them not to come after me a try to kill me," she huffed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About being exiled? Didn't seem that important, besides I got all the information I wanted while outside the village," she smiled slyly.

"How?" he asked completely confused.

"Not all Lyjians hate Tijians, I'm proof of that. While not all of the clan believes that it was just to exile me. I still have friends there and they told me what rumors were going on about the Elemental Stone and Rei. Needless to say we have to get back to Vitanie and fast."

"You didn't like what you heard about Rei," he stated picking up the pace a bit.

"No I don't like what I heard about the clan planning an attack on the temple where the Hoshi Ken is held," she replied flatly before breaking out in a run. Hideaki cursed before picking up his pace to catch up with Leiko.

--------

Tora-chan: Yea another chapter finished (very bored and tired voice).

Aillas: Are you okay?

Tora-chan: Oh, I'm just great. No one has reviewed in two chapters and I'm losing all will to continue writing this story because no one cares.

Aillas: They care because they are reading after all.

Tora-chan: (growling at Aillas)

Hiroshi: Word of advice back away slowly and make no sudden moves.

Aillas: Great a rabid writer. What next?

Hiroshi: While we try to calm down Tora-chan please review and let her know that you enjoy reading her story and if you have any ideas. It seems that her writer's block isn't gone yet.

Aillas: Please review - - Cheerio.


	30. Chapter 30

Tora-chan: Yea, I got another review. Thank you so so so so so much AngelFoxtail. You don't know how much it means to me. Everyone needs to take an example from Angel and review. Yea!

Aillas: I think we'll skip to the story this time from here.

-------------

Last time: Vitanie paced all night and then went to the purification ritual. Leiko and Hideaki are rushing to the temple with news that the lion clan is planning an attack.

-----------

Kagome yawned as she leaned against a tree at the edge of the clearing. Vitanie and Mani were in the center sparring with wooden swords. In other words Mani was teaching her some techniques and stances before moving on to the real thing. Sora was watching closely trying to ignore the nagging feeling that she had in the back of her mind. After standing quietly for awhile Sora turned to Kagome.

"Do you feel something odd in the air?" she asked quietly.

"What? Odd, in what way?" Kagome questioned back trying to focus her mind on the questions.

"I have to feeling that something's going to happen and I feel this tingle coming this way," Sora tried to explain with a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry I can't explain it well. I'm not used to telling people about what I feel."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. So you feel a tingle, right?" she waited just long enough to see the nod in reply. "Does it feel like a tingle from a shock or does it feel like a tickling sensation?"

"It's more powerful then the small shocks you get sometimes," she pondered. At that moment Kagome's head popped up as she scanned the woods around the clearing. They were just off the temple grounds but were still on holy ground. "The feeling is getting stronger isn't it?" Kagome asked her attention still focused on the trees.

"Yes, very much so," Sora replied before her eyes glazed grey a tiny bit. "There are a horde of demons heading this way. The spirits feel them."

"That is diffidently a demonic energy heading this way," Mani commented coming up to stand next to Kagome. "It seems we'll have to continue later," she finished before heading for the temple.

"Let's go, we should see if we can help," Vitanie said moving after the priestess.

"Vitanie wait, I feel a sacred jewel shard," Kagome called out after her.

"Then we really don't have time to lose," she heard the tigress yell back.

As Vitanie and Kagome came up to the temple they saw smoke coming from the outer wall. Inuyasha was at the gate with Mani while Hiroshi was near the temple playing a lullaby he had written to help Mari fall asleep when she had nightmares. The song actually had the affect of making all feline demons fall asleep which wasn't helping Vitanie any.

"Hiroshi, stop playing - - you're putting me to sleep!" Vitanie managed to yell as she ran forward and throw a few demons away from the temple gates with the wooden sword she was carrying.

"You stupid cat go and hide and let us take care of this," she heard Inuyasha yell at her but ignored him as she continued to try to fight even though the song was taking effect against her.

She was just about to where Sango and Miroku were fighting when she was grabbed and pulled back.

"Hey!"

"Stay out of the way. All the demons attacking are Lyjians, Hiroshi can put the asleep and end the fight faster that way," Yuki said in her ear as he set her down just inside the forest. "Let us take care of things this time around."

"Yuki you know I can't leave my friends behind to fight on there own. I'm going," she stated as she got out of his grip and ran back to the fight.

She concentrated as she ran and summoned water up to the surface just under the Lijian's feet and turned the ground around them to mud. Most of them bogged down to their knees when Vitanie summoned fire and hardened the ground around them. Once she had them stuck it didn't take long for the others to take care of the rest. She was just about to relax when she felt another wave of demonic energy heading their way.

"Hiroshi, get everyone inside the temple," Vitanie yelled as she tried to gather enough energy to summon a large blast from the stones.

"Don't even think about it you stupid tiger. I won't rescue you again if you pass out again," a voice yelled from just inside the tree line. Next thing she saw was a tawny colored tigress jumping threw the tree tops and landing next to her knocking several of the approaching lions away. "Idiot, don't waste your energy on them," she snarled as vines suddenly grew out of the ground around them and pushed the rest of the lions away.

"Leiko, why did you stop me? I could have taken care of everything just fine. And why did you bring Hideaki back? I though you were taking him home?" Vitanie asked glaring at the girl next to her.

"So you did notice," Hideaki shrugged coming out of the bushes.

"How could I not. Because unless Leiko has learned how to control plants in the last three days you're the only one I know that can do that. Now what's going on here, why are we being attacked by a bunch of Lyjians?" Vitanie ranted.

"You stupid lioness if you brought them here. . ." Yuki started moving towards her.

"You fool, I was trying to get here before them so that I could warn you!" she yelled at the wolf.

"Like I'm going to believe that you . . ."

"Will everyone stop arguing and start explaining!" Vitanie interrupted.

"Yes what's going on?" Mani asked walking up to them.

Leiko ran a hand threw her tawny hair as she sighed. "While we were near the lion village I heard rumors of an attack on this temple. A friend informed me that the clan chief found out that a Tijian would be here. From there an attack was formed. As soon as Hideaki got the supplies we needed we headed straight here as fast as we could, which obviously wasn't fast enough," Leiko finished with a huff.

"Just great, but why'd you bring the fox with you?" Yuki snarled.

"The fox dens and my family were destroyed by Rei just in time for me to return to the slaughter and fires. He said it was pay back for betraying him," Hideaki said anger starting to creep into his voice a little.

"Fine, whatever, now can we concentrate on defeating these Lyjian? Kagome where's the jewel shard you detected?" Vitanie asked looking over at the future priestess.

"On the hill top, the one in the center," she answered pointing to a tall extremely muscularly Lyjian directing the soldiers.

While Inuyasha ranged on about not knowing about the jewel shard, Vitanie thought about how she could get the 'big guy' as she decided to dub him, to come near them. That was when a thought entered her mind.

"Plants aren't going to be a big surprise now that they know you're here," she murmured looking over at Hideaki. "Hiroshi! Can you play a song that would get them to fight each other? Something that would cause discord within enemy ranks?" she asked eyeing the musician.

"Well that would be a new one," he mused. "Let's see you want discord, right? There's no guarantee that song won't work against us," he mentioned.

"True but we've never faced a bunch of angry Lyjian's before either," Mari spoke up.

Everyone turned at her voice and looked at her. Beside her stood Shippo trying to be brave as they held out Vitanie's staff, she took it with a smile. Looking down at the staff she saw the tiger and vines inlaid into the wood again reminding here that she had seen that pattern before. As she stared at it the image of Makoto popped into her head. Then she saw it in Makoto's hand was the lute that was given to her to give to Hiroshi, it had the same pattern on the face.

"Hiroshi, use your lute, for that new song I have an idea. I just hope it works," she finished under her breath.

Hiroshi looked over her in surprise at the request to use the lute. The magic that the lute produced was much stronger then the lyre, it was one of the reasons why he didn't use the lute often. With a finally shrug he pulled the lute out and quickly tuned it and stepped forward. Yuki was getting into an attack stance see that the Lyjians where about to charge. That and he didn't want to be caught off guard if Hiroshi's song didn't work.

Vitanie planted her staff firmly in the ground in front of her and summoned the power of Earth to her from the stone. She didn't release it but kept the power readily available. Just as the Lyjians began their charge Hiroshi started his song. It was clearly a battle song at first giving the impression of vast armies fighting then suddenly he hit some minor chords. Vitanie could picture a portion of an army suddenly turning on their comrades with the discord the chords implied. Just as she thought it wasn't going to work she saw some of the front soldiers turn and start to run back and attack those coming behind them. At the same time she saw Inuyasha and Yuki looked like they were ready to tear each other apart, but they seemed to be fighting it. With a sigh in preparation she let out the power of Earth that she had been holding in. She let her feeling go with it envisioning the safety of her friends. She concentrated all of her energy at her staff and felt the power draw into it and then slowly spread out in waves emitting the angelic sound of bells. As the sound continued she heard the sound her staff emitted combining with Hiroshi's was song. The power from the staff didn't seem to affect the enemy but she saw everyone in her group begin to relax and turn to watch the battle up on the hill top.

She was still concentrating her energy into her staff when she caught Kagome's eye. With a nod Kagome turned and notched an arrow. When she let it loose it flew true and straight at the Lyjian with the jewel shard. Some of the Lyjians that weren't completely under the spell of Hiroshi's lute managed to turn and run when they say their leader fall. Hiroshi see some of the enemy retreat made an end to the song causing those that had been fighting there own to stop in confusion at seeing their commander gone they looked back at the group at the temple and then ran not wanting to be controlled anymore.

"Well it seems we won," Leiko said with a smirk. "How thought that a musician could be so beneficial."

"Seriously," Hideaki breathed under his breathe.

"Well since this battle seems over I think we should go inside a rest," Vitanie said as she grabbed her staff and started forward. After two steps her knees buckled causing her to start to fall. She would have ended up on the ground if Leiko had been so close. The tan tigress grabbed her arm grabbed Vitanie's arm and kept her standing.

"Sheesh, are you ever going to learn to keep some energy for yourself? You keep up like this and Rei won't have to worry about killing you, because you're going to do it yourself," she smirked laughing at the tigress that glared back at her.

"Ah, shut up Leiko," she murmured before falling asleep where she stood.

----------

Tora-chan: Well that's all for now. Here's a little word of advice I will not update without some reviews. I won't even think about starting the next chapter until I get some feedback. Well I think that's all (walks away from computer)

Aillas: Man, she's serious when she doesn't get reviews, which means I'm glad that she finally got one after three chapters of silence.

Hiroshi: You don't know the half of it.

Aillas: Well we're out of here, so to all Cheerio.


	31. Chapter 31

Tora-chan: Yea people like my writing. I had two reviews since the last chapter asking me to continue. And because of AngelFoxtail and Shiba-san I started to write this chapter for you two. (Happily typing away)

Aillas: You two made her very happy, so happy that she decided to let me go home.

Tora-chan: Yes at the end of this week Aillas is going back to Tren and Yuki will be coming back, hopefully in time for the next chapter.

Aillas: Yes, I'll be going home

Vitanie: Not if I can help it (trying to back Aillas into a corner with rope in hand).

Tora-chan: While we try to help Aillas stay away from Vitanie were going to let you read the next chapter. (Vitanie untie Aillas right now!)

---------------

Last time: Vitanie and group fought off a Lyjian attack. Leiko and Hideaki came back to help.

---------------

Vitanie opened her eyes and jumped up in shock, "What the freaknoid?" She scanned the room and then sank back down when she remembered what had happened.

"Good you're awake," Leiko said as she walked in and dropped a wet wash cloth on top of her head. "I go to get this and you wake up, you just do that to annoy me don't you?"

Vitanie's ear started twitching because of the cloth lying on top of it. Vitanie looked up at Leiko as she grabbed the cloth and held it in front of her.

"Thank you Leiko. You came to warn us about the attack and then you watch over me until I woke up. Thank you for everything."

"Don't go thanking me. I still plan on killing you myself. Until that time no one else is allowed to beat me to it," the tan tigress snarled making Vitanie laugh. "What do you find so funny?"

"We both know that you don't mean that," Vee chuckled eyeing her.

"Sure I do, I'm going to kill you because you're driving me nuts and doing exact what I tell you not to do and on top of that I'm going to kill you because you made me actually like you," Leiko managed to snarl as she started to laugh with Vitanie.

"I didn't make you do anything. You didn't have to like me; you decided that on your own. Just like you decided to follow that Tijian life debt on your own; you could have ignored that by claiming your Lyjian side," Vitanie countered still laughing.

"You do that just to annoy me don't you?"

"Do what?"

"Read my personality so well that it looks like you've known me for ages," Leiko answered trying to contain her laughter.

"No, it's just an added bonus," she replied her laughter growing again. Leiko joined in and they kept laughing both ending up on the floor holding their sides.

That was how Yuki and Hideaki found them several minutes later. Both were in tears from laughing so much trying to regain their breath.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked in shock. Both tigresses turned toward the wolf and started laughing all over again.

"I don't think we want to know," Hideaki smirked shaking his head and walking away.

-----

Kagome walked slowly over to Inuyasha who was helping right the temple gate that had fallen during the battle. Over where the fire had broken out she saw Sango, Miroku, and Hiroshi helping stack logs and rocks until the wall could be properly repaired. Kohaku was helping Mari and Shippo remove some of the damaged materials from the fires. When she was only a few yards away Inuyasha spoke up.

"You get the shard?"

"Yeah, but don't you find it weird that there is a shard? I have the complete jewel right here, so how is this shard connected?"

"You're right, we got the last shards from Koga right after the battle with Naraku," Inuyasha mumbled when he stopped to think about that. "We should bring up later when we have a chance to talk about it," he finally shrugged and pushed the gate the rest of the way into place, while Yuki reattached it to the wall.

"That is an interesting question indeed," a voice spoke up from behind Kagome. She turned and saw Mani standing there with a cloth pressed to her arm where she had gotten cut. From behind Mani, Kagome could she Vitanie and Leiko come out of the temple and head over to them.

"How could a shard be missing from a complete jewel? That truly is a puzzle, unless of course that isn't the complete jewel," the priestess said with a small smile.

"Oh that's right, you finished the jewel just before we meet," Vitanie commented having heard the conversation. She then turned toward Mani, "Should we try the purification ritual again tomorrow? It kind of got interrupted today."

Mani looked over at Vitanie and saw the worry and fatigue that weighed down on her. "You have been working too much. What are you doing up? You should be resting," the priestess exclaimed shooing Vitanie back toward the temple.

The gesture made her growl as she dodged the shooing hands and moved further from the temple.

"I can't let you guys do all the work, so I'm here to help. And stop being a mother hen, I have enough of them with Yuki and Hiroshi I don't need you and Leiko added to the count," she huffed causing Leiko and Kagome to chuckle.

"You should tell her before she gets even more upset."

At that everyone jumped and turned toward where Sora now stood behind Mani. Her eyes weren't completely focused but she wasn't completely connected to a spirit at the moment either.

"You are right, no more putting this off. Vitanie please come with me," Mani sighed before turning and walking toward the temple. Vitanie followed Mani to the temple and quickly realized she wasn't the only one. Everyone was following them wanting to know what was going on.

Mani had walked up to a wooden box that had protection seals plastered around it. With only a light tap on the top of the box the seals fell away allowing her to pick the box up and carry in over to the know very curious tigress and her friends.

"From the way that you disregarded your own safety to protect this temple and your friends I was able to see that you are indeed the one to have this. Please use it with care," she stated lifting the lid off to reveal a beautiful katana with a white wrapped hilt. At the base of the blade a diamond was inlaid to cause the whole to sparkle with light.

Vitanie slowly reached for the sword and drew out of the box, the grip felt like it was molded for her hand as she felt the balance and weight of the blade.

"The Hoshi Ken, after all this time we finally have the key to the last piece of the puzzle," she breathed out in awe.

She barely heard Inuyasha grumble, "I don't see how that blade is any better then my tetsusaiga." That gained him a smack upside the head from Kagome and a glare from Yuki.

"Now I insist that you stay the night tonight and rest," Mani said with a clap of her hands.

"No, they have brought enough trouble to us already. And why did you give that blade to a demon," Shaiming yelled from where he stood just inside the temple doors. The little man looked irate and about ready to burst a blood vessel when he saw the sword in Vitanie's hand. Mani on the other hand just handed the white and silver lined sheath to the tigress before addressing him.

"Shaiming, I know that Vitanie is the person to possess this sword. Besides I thought you would be at least a little happy at the prospect of being able to go home," she sighed giving him a hard look. He just grumbled and stalked off again. "I don't think I can apologize enough for his behavior," she bowed to the others.

"Don't worry about it. He is just trying to protect you in the way he thinks is best," Vitanie replied sliding the sword slowly into the sheath before tying the sword to her belt.

"You're too forgiving," Leiko replied from where she was leaning against the wall near the door.

"Yeah better believe it. You allow a Lyjian how wants to kill you and a fox that kidnapped you to travel with you," Hideaki added with a smirk.

Vitanie turned to them with a sweet smile on her face, "Be that as it may, you both have decided to help me of your own accord. I have never once asked or requested your help."

Leiko opened her mouth to argue then quickly shut it when she realized the truth of that statement. She gave a rather **un-**scathing glare before turning and walking out. Hideaki gave a small wave of his hand before following her knowing that she wanted to vent and was going to give her a target to do so.

"They have a point you are too trusting," Inuyasha said walking up to her.

"You let them in without a blink on an eye. You need to be more cautious," Yuki added.

"And you need to remember that I also let a wolf that tried to eat me the first time I met him travel with me as well," she frowned at him. "You need to trust my judgment here. They won't betray us, I trust them."

With that she motioned to Kagome, Sango, Mari, and Sora to follow her over to Mani where they decided that a soak in the hot springs was in order.

--------

Tora-chan: Okay I'm sorry for how short this is, but I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I don't even care for it that much.

Aillas: It is fine, I'm sure your readers will enjoy it (rubbing her back trying to soothe her).

Tora-chan: You're just saying that because you want to make sure that you can still go home (moping)

Hiroshi: Tora-chan he's right it's fine. It took you forever to write but you pushed through that writers block and got the chapter out.

Tora-chan: But I still have writers block. Well I'm tired and going to bed. Sorry but no promises on when I'll get the next chapter out. I'm trying to get a new position at work so I've been busy. Well laters.

Hiroshi: Please review they inspire her to write more.

Aillas: It's been wonderful being her with you all, but I'm leaving and going back to Tren. Have a wonderful morning, day, and night. Cheerio.

Hiroshi: You do realize you stole my line right (walking away with Aillas to get something to eat).


	32. Chapter 32

Tora-chan: (sitting on couch watching parents annoying puppy)

Yuki: I'm gone for six months and I come home to see that you replaced my with a poodle.

Tora-chan: Yuki! (Runs up to him and crushes him in a hug) I missed you so much!

Yuki: That's why you replace me!

Tora-chan: Baka wolf I didn't replace you (then in whisper) my parents did.

Yuki: WHAT!!!

Hiroshi: While Tora-chan tries to calm Yuki down the story will continue.

Vitanie: Man and I was enjoying the quiet

-----------

Last time: Finally got the Hoshi Ken.

-----------

Vitanie was leaned up against the wall next to Inuyasha absently running her hands through the tip of her braid.

"You know you can get some sleep right?" she asked not even looking over at him.

"I never sleep when I turn human" he grumbled.

"Maybe you should trust your friends and actually get a good night sleep," she replied.

"I don't see you sleeping when you turn human," he growled causing the tigress to laugh.

"Maybe that's because I turn human during the day. I'm not going to waste a whole day sleeping when I should be traveling. But you change at night and you have friends around that will help keep you safe. So way is it that you don't trust anyone enough to get some sleep?"

Inuyasha decided to turn away from the other half demon, getting annoyed that she had hit a sore spot.

With a final sigh Vitanie gave up and stood, "Well you're in luck. The sun is just about to rise. I'll be waiting outside for everyone." Before moving away she made sure that the Hoshi Ken was secured at her side then she grabbed her battle staff from where it leaned against the wall and walked out the door just as the sun started to shine into the courtyard.

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance as he transformed back into a half demon, then he too stood and walked outside. From there he jumped onto the roof to wait for the others to awaken.

"That jerk, Vitanie stayed up all night so that he could get some sleep and he just brushed it off without even a thank you," Yuki snarled as he stared at the roof over his head were he felt Inuyasha lying.

"What do you expect, he's a half demon. He was probably treated badly while growing up. That would teach you either one of two things. Number one would be not to trust anyone," Leiko commented.

"And two?" the wolf asked curiously.

"To try your hardest to gain the respect you'll never receive," she whispered before heading out in search for Vitanie.

Yuki stared off after the half tigress/lioness unsure on what to say.

"She's specking from experience," Hideaki commented from where he was still leaning against the wall feigning sleep.

"But why would she have trust issues? She's full demon," Yuki exclaimed causing some of the others to move in irritation at his loud voice.

"She might be full demon, but she was half Tijian growing up in a Lyjian village."

-------

Vitanie stopped by the gate to the temple grounds looking at the marks on it from the battle the day before. She sighed in frustration having caused problems for others once again.

"It wasn't your fault," Leiko called out before she reached her.

"What isn't my fault?" she asked pretending to not know what she was referring to.

"The battle yesterday wasn't your fault. You helped save the shrine from attack, you should be happy that you were able to help," she replied leaning against the door that Vitanie had been studying.

"I know I helped protect it, but if I hadn't been here then the Lyjian's never would have attacked," she replied in frustration. "You and Hideaki should leave, I'll only cause problems for you if you stay," she suddenly blurted looking at the slightly darker strips in Leiko's tan colored hair.

"Vitanie, I'm going to go with you whether you want me there or not. Even though I was set on killing you, you still saved me and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you," Leiko said looking at Vitanie critically.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily either," Hideaki supplied from behind her. "Rei killed my whole family before I could make it home. You're bound to run into him again because of the stones around your neck and I'm going to be there so that I can show him exactly what I think of that," he finished the red part of his eyes starting to bleed a little into the purple as his anger increased.

"But it's because of me that you betrayed Rei and your family got killed. I'll only cause more troubles for you," she insisted. The next thing she knew she felt a hand hit her upside the back of her head. "Hey, what's that for?" she growled rubbing her head.

"For being an idiot," Inuyasha replied. "Now let's get out of here." With that he walked toward the gate and opened it easily. "The sooner we get back the sooner this is over."

"Don't mind him, that's just his way of showing that he cares," Kagome said coming up beside her.

"Figures," Vitanie mumbled. Right then Mari and Shippo jumped onto her shoulders and both started talking so fast and loudly that her ears swerved to lay straight back against her head. Even though the chatter hurt her head she laughed at how they excited they were.

Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku watched the mood of the half tigress change in an instant and smiled at how innocent she seemed.

"She's too trusting," a voice said coming up behind the three.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked turning toward Sora.

"She let's people join her without a second thought. What is to keep those that join her from turning on her?" the girl asked as they started following the others.

"Her trust in others," Yuki answered coming up behind them. He didn't feel like arguing with Inuyasha about who should be leading the way so he decided to take up the rear. "She has such a pure trust in people that they don't want to lose it."

"Speaking from experience?" Miroku asked moving closer to Sango, who sent him a glare causing him to chuckle and back off a bit.

"The first time I met Vitanie, my pack was so hungry that we were ready to kill her and Hiroshi just so we could eat. Thankfully Hiroshi put us to sleep, Vee then woke me up and we got to talk. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I joined her on her journey but she showed trust instantly in someone that wanted to kill her. I value that trust so much now that I don't know what I would do if I lost it," the wolf finished. He leaned his head back and stared up at the clear sky overhead.

He was enjoying the feel of the sun on his face until he saw something large heading their direction, before a shout could be heard.

"Lord Miroku!"

Everyone stopped and looked up to see a large yellow oblong - - bubble?

"What is that?" Vitanie asked confusion written all over her face.

"That would be Hachi, he's a badger," Kagome answered as the bubble saddened transformed into the badger she had mentioned.

"Ah, Hachi, what brings you here?" Miroku asked.

"An interesting rumor that I thought you would be interested in hearing. It seems that a bunch of demons in this area has decided to attack a nearby temple," he said in a rush.

"If you're talking about the Lyjian attack, they were defeated yesterday," Sango said as she shifted her boomerang.

"No, I didn't hear anything about Lyjians, but there was a large group of panthers in the group as well as some foxes and weasels."

"That's odd. Usually panthers wouldn't work with foxes and neither is likely to work with weasels," Kohaku mumbled thinking over what he was hearing.

"Do you know when the attack is supposed to take place and where?" Vitanie asked starting to feel uneasy. There weren't many known temples in the area, except for the one then just left and - - her families.

"In two days time at the Sunrise Temple," Hachi answered easily.

Everyone looked at each other is shock before turning toward Vitanie. Where she had been standing was now Shippo and Mari who had been on her shoulders. Vitanie on the other hand was out of sight as they turned toward her home.

--------

Tora-chan: I am so sorry for taking so long. I've had such a hard time with writer's block. I meant to have this out months ago but could think of what to write.

Yuki: No, you where just being lazy.

Tora-chan: I want to see you go to collage and work and church and everything else I have to do. Do you think it's easy, because I will gladly take a vacation to let you take over.

Yuki: Sure great. You replace me with a black poodle, so why not make me do all the work too.

Leiko: (comes up behind the two and knocks them out) Tora-chan and Yuki are going to be out of commission for awhile. We'll make sure that they are fine and ready for another chapter, until then please review.

Hiroshi: Yes please review and give Tora-chan some ideas. If not who knows when she let us out again. Until then have a good morning, day, and night.


	33. Chapter 33

Tora-chan: Hi everyone! I'm back and ready to start another chapter. That was kind of a mean place to leave off last time, but like I said writer's block is a pain.

Hiroshi: You must be over it if you're writing again.

Tora-chan: Nope, I'm still forcing my way through. But I do have a plan since I had Hachi show up last chapter with the rumor report.

Yuki: So are you going to start the chapter or what?

Tora-chan: Didn't I send you to Tren to learn some manners? (Glaring at Yuki)

Yuki: (Starts to cower in the corner) please don't send me back, she almost killed me! (Starts muttering to himself) psycho chick and her immortal muses.

Tora-chan: Well since Yuki sounds like he might behave, for now, I'd like to thank Shiba-san and AngelFoxtail for the wonderful reviews. You guys make me so happy that I wanted to write the next chapter. Well on to the story.

-------

Last time: Hachi told Miroku and gang about an attack of a temple that is to happen in two days. Only problem it's the temple Vitanie's family lives at.

-------

Vitanie was flying through the forest without a second thought. She didn't even bother to see if anyone was following her; only concentrating on getting to her family before it was too late. She had covered the distance to the Tijian village in the space of a day and a half; that meant that she only had another half a day before the attack was to take place.

She was about to leave the border of the destroyed village when she suddenly slammed into an invisible, but very solid wall.

"What the hell!" she yelled rubbing her backside from the fall.

"Will you slow down a little? Some of our non-demon friends are having problems keeping up," Hideaki commented coming up behind her. He had been the first to give chase to the half tigress and had been close by the entire journey.

"I have to get back," Vitanie was mumbling as she raised her hands and started running them across the barrier in front of her. "This wasn't here before, so there has to be someone nearby that erected it," she continued barely raising her voice higher then a whisper.

"Vitanie will you please slow down, some of us actually need sleep at night," Sango said looking very tired from on top of Kirara. "Let's rest so that we can be prepared for the fight."

"NO! You can rest if you want but I'm going - - as soon as I figure out how to take this barrier down," she finished under her breath.

"Don't over do it, Vee. We've had several fights over the past week and we need time to rest," Hiroshi added pleadingly.

"Then rest, I'm not going to stop you! You can stay here and rest all you want, but I'm getting past this barrier and going to protect my family," she yelled at him.

"Have you tried playing the ocarina yet? It worked when we were going into the forest from the other side," Yuki suggested as he set Mari and Shippo down.

"No one who means harm can enter this forest. Isn't that what Sen said about the barrier?" Kagome asked from where she was on Inuyasha's back.

The tigress looked back toward where her hand pressed against the barrier. She began to reach for the ocarina at her side but stopped. She knew something wasn't right, something was going to go wrong - - she knew it.

"Vee, if you want I can play with you," Hiroshi offered seeing her hesitant.

"There's no other choice is there?" she whispered. "The only other way to the village is a three day travel, and we only have until sunrise," she muttered as the last rays of the sun splashed the surrounding area in orange light.

"We don't have time for this. Play the stupid song and let us get going," Inuyasha barked. "Or have you suddenly lost your nerve."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. He just held a hand up to stop her from saying anything else. He had been watching Vitanie's face closely since he had caught up with her. She had been determined to a point of not stopping once until they had reached the barrier. But now there was an uncertainty and fear battling with her resolve.

"What's holding you back?" He pushed her.

"Isn't it obvious? This barrier or are you too stupid to see that?" she shot back, jamming her hand into the pouch at her side to pull the ocarina out.

She put the instrument up to her lips, saying a silent prayer before releasing her breath. _Please don't let me regret this._

She let the melody of Sen's song flow through her causing the barrier to ripple before an opening appeared. They quickly entered to encounter the forest in chaos. Birds were no longer singing but screaming in the trees. Wolves were howling while foxes yipped. In the distance they could even hear the cries of mountain cats.

"Something's wrong," Vitanie gasped before running forward again at full speed.

"What's going on? The forest has never been like this. It's almost like there's a cloud of darkness hanging over the whole place," Hiroshi commented from where he sat behind Sango on Kirara.

"The barrier must have kept us from hearing what was going on," Kagome reasoned.

"Well that doesn't matter now, we just need to hurry. We wouldn't want Miroku, Kohaku, and Hachi to beat us to the temple. They could get in some major trouble if we don't get there to help," Inuyasha said before speeding up to try and catch up with the half tigress he was quickly losing sight of.

--------

Tora-chan: Okay I know it's short and I know that I'm going to be killed for stopping here but I seriously have a major problem with writer's block. So unfortunately I won't be able to update quickly after this chapter.

I hope that I can come up with a chapter soon, but I can't make any promises. I do promise however that I will finish this story one way or another. Just give me a little time to figure out where I'm going to go with this.

Yuki: She also has been swamped at work and school and has very little time to write anything for fun.

Vitanie: Which means we get back burning.

Hiroshi: Please be patient with Tora-chan as she really is trying to work on the next chapter. Please review and give Tora-chan some ideas if you have any. Have a great morning, day, and night.


	34. Chapter 35

Tora-chan: Hey there, I'm still alive, even if I haven't been updating

Tora-chan: Hey there, I'm still alive, even if I haven't been updating. For which I am seriously sorry. Just be glad that my environmental science class is so boring that I don't want to pay attention.

Yuki: You really should pay attention.

Tora-chan: Yuki go away, the teacher doesn't want to teach so why should I pay attention. I'm not learning anything.

Hiroshi: While they argue about what Tora-chan should be doing we will proceed on to the story.

--

Last time: Still running towards Sunrise Temple.

--

The birds flew from the trees screaming in dismay as the group flew through the forest. Vitanie was in the lead and increased her speed when a gust of wind blew towards them from the temple. On the wind was the scent of blood and that increased Vitanie's worry and anger.

She broke out of the tree line to see a sky full of lesser demons trying to attack a group behind a small barrier. Her mother was straining to keep the barrier up while Akemi worked of wrapping a wound on Miroku's arm

In the second that she had stopped to assess the situation Sango appeared over the trees on Kirara. Seeing Miroku hurt she sent her hiraikotsu flying through the air making the demons move away from the barrier and towards her. She caught her weapon on its return before sending it over the barrier once again.

Kohaku was standing just outside the barrier sending his chained sickle out killing any demon that came too close. His speed was slowing as the bodies of the killed demons grew around him.

With a growl Vitanie stepped forward her staff in hand. She knocked away and killed lesser demons as she continued towards her family. The stones power was beginning to rise as her anger overcame her common sense.

Without a single thought she threw herself into a large group of demons and let the wind and fire stones send out a gust of wind sending the effected demons away in a burning heat. With another growl she threw her staff to the side and drew the star sword from her side. She began to slash at anything that got in her way as she finally reached the barrier and turned to protect those she cared about.

The battle continued on as the demons continued toward them. She was vaguely aware of the others joining the battle and she stood her ground in front of her mother and brother. She felt the stones drawing on her strength but didn't stop.

She made another slash at some movement to her side before turning forward again. She vaguely heard a curse but slashed once again until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't give me a good reason to kill you, because I will protect myself," Leiko growled at her.

"What? Leiko - - when did you get here?" she asked as her anger slowly stated to reside.

"I've been trying to get your attention for several minutes. You have some nasty cuts on your arms that you need to get them looked at, but we couldn't get near you due to the stones powers," she snarled causing Vitanie to drop her gaze as she noticed Inuyasha, Yuki, and Hideaki taking care of the last of the demons. As her focus dropped she saw Leiko's hands which were now burnt from where she had grabbed her.

"Leiko, your hands!" she exclaimed as the star sword slipped from her fingers.

"Don't worry about me," she sighed as Sora stepped forward.

"You should both go inside and rest. We will come in once we get information," she whispered as her blue eyes began to fade to grey.

--

Vitanie watched the sun fall below the tree line as she sighed. There were scorch marks all around the ground from the power of the fire stone. One side of the well was actually burnt before the fire could be put out.

"Stop blaming yourself," Kagome said as she came to stand beside the tigress.

"I know but it was mostly the power of the stones that caused the most damage here. And I wasn't even sure what I was doing anymore. I ended up hurting Leiko before she could stop me," she whispered.

"Yeah, and if you tried attacking me one more time and I would have started attacking back," the irate lioness grumped as she flexed her stiff hands.

Vitanie dropped her head before turning and rushing of into the forest, not even listening to Kagome and Leiko yelling at her to stop and come back.

Hours later she returned. She was tired and covered and dirt that clearly showed the tear tracks on her cheeks. Without saying a word she walked past the others to her room where she quickly fell asleep.

--

Vitanie arose early the next day, worry eating away at her. She walked out toward the orchard and jumped up into one of the trees. She sat out there for several hours until a noise made her turn.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Stop worrying, it won't get anything done."

"Perhaps not, but it's something that cannot be ignored."

"Just don't focus on it, besides your mother is looking for you," he grumbled before walking away.

With a sigh Vitanie jumped down and walked over to where she saw her mother by the shrine.

"Vitanie, please come inside," Akiasa said before turning and going into the shrine. Once inside they knelt across from each other. "What is bothering you?"

"Do you think the stones are starting to possess me? I've never caused that much damage before," she whispered.

"Do not worry about the stones. I have never seen them as pure as they are now. Being in your possession they have stayed clean. It was your worry and anger that let the stones power grow so much. It was not the stones that went out of control but you. It was your demon power that you must control."

"Is there anything you could do to help? A barrier or seal, anything at all?"

"I do, but I won't give it to you. This is something you must overcome. If you run from this power now you may never learn to control it. Just remember that you are my daughter as well as Kin's. Now have my power as we as his, now why don't you stay here and consider that. I will make sure everything is ready for your departure," she finished. Just before she made it to the door she heard Vitanie say something.

"Mother - - thank you."

"You have no need to thank me."

--

Vitanie didn't reappear until everyone was ready to leave. It was only than that she walked down the shrine steps.

"Vee, where have you been? We're ready to go," Yuki exclaimed when he saw her.

"I know," she replied quietly as she walked to her mother. She took her bag from her with a soft smile. "You were wrong, I do need to thank you, for everything," she whispered to her before turning and walking away.

"Vitanie are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine, Kagome, but thank you for your concern. Now let's get moving we need to get to the spirit stone," she said walking into the trees without a backward glance at her mother, brother, or home.

--

They followed the trail in silence, no one wanting to be the one to voice their uncertainty. Vitanie was in the lead moving forward briskly, determined to get to the spirit stone. They were well into the forest when Mari ran forward and stopped in front of her with a small glare.

"Mari, move out of the way," Vitanie said looking down at the cub.

"No, it's too quiet. When we entered the forest on the way to the temple it was too noisy, now there isn't even a single bird," she exclaimed being the only one brave enough to face Vitanie at the moment.

"She's right Vee. Something's wrong," Leiko commented coming up to her slowly.

"We'll figure out why it's so quiet when we get to the spirit stone," she grumbled as she moved away from Leiko and started to walk around Mari.

From the back of the group another spoke up, "Where is your friend?"

The question stopped Vitanie who turned and met Sora's gaze.

"Does he not rule this forest?"

Inuyasha started to step forward upset about the delay but Yuki stuck his arm out and shook his head staring at the interaction of the group.

Vitanie closed her eyes and sighed. Everyone watched the tension leave her shoulders and back as she relaxed. A soft breeze picked up ruffling her bangs. She tilted her head slightly to the side, her ears perked as if straining to hear something. The only thing she heard was a growl coming from the annoyed dog demon. Instead of facing him she turned with her eyes snapping open as she searched the sky looking for something she hoped she wouldn't find.

"There's a fire - - this way," she said before taking off into the woods straying off the trail.

She heard the others exclaim at her sudden departure and slowed to let them catch up. The first at her side was Hideaki followed closely by Inuyasha. Above her she saw Sango and Kirara flying over the trees. With a sudden thought she called back to the others.

"Kohaku, Miroku can you cover the sides? Keep Shippo, Mari, Sora, Kagome, and Hiroshi between you. Yuki, Leiko take the rear. This is no accident and I want everyone ready," she yelled as she broke through the tree line into a clearing.

On the other side of the grass field she saw the flames licking at the bottom of the trees, feeding on the forest as it grew.

"That fire is not natural. It burns to fast and hot," Hideaki said from beside her.

"I know. I see the taint in the flame, the fire started from black flames," she growled as she continued forward. She stopped short of the trees next to a small stream that ran through the clearing and began calling on the power from the water stone.

Guessing at what Vitanie was going to do Leiko started around the burning section to the other side of the flames. Hideaki saw her and followed not wanting to let the liger out of his sight.

"What are you doing, Lei?" he asked when he caught up and saw her clearing the brush away from the approaching flames.

"If we can keep the fire from spreading Vitanie can drench it with the water from the stream, but if it continues to spread she'll use up all of her energy trying to put it out.

"But what can we do to stop the fire?" Hideaki asked knowing that his manipulation of plants will be of no help her.

"You move out of the way," Inuyasha said as he approached them with his sword ready. From above Sango swooped down on Kirara and threw her hiraikotsu clearing a path through the forest. In the other direction Inuyasha swung his sword sending out a wind scar to clear even more of the trees and brush from the path of the fire.

"Well I guess I'm not needed here," Leiko said looking at the cleared section of forest giving the flames no where to go.

"Actually I wouldn't have come this way if I hadn't seen you two running this way," Sango said as she landed with Kirara.

"We can keep the flames from coming this way you should go back and help the others contain the other side," Inuyasha said using the wind scar again to push the flames back.

"You know I think he's starting to trust us," Hideaki smirked as he grabbed Leiko's hand and started back to the others.

"Either that or we're in a different dimension and someone forgot to tell us," Leiko replied with a chuckle.

When they got back to Vitanie they saw her directing the water into the burning grove soaking the edges to keep it from spreading before focusing on the center. Around the edges Kagome, Kohaku, Miroku, and Sora were using wet clothing and bedrolls to smother some of the flames. Hiroshi was standing behind Vitanie plucking at his lyre in concentration.

"What are you doing come and help us with the flames," Leiko yelled at him just as the first rain drop fell on her. With shock she looked up and saw the once clear blue sky filled with dark grey clouds that were opening up into a down pour. She could see around the edges of the clouds in other parts of the forest that the sky was still clear and that the rain was only over the area around the fire. "Well I guess that's one way to help," she mumbled as she turned to help Kagome with her section.

Ten minutes later the flames were out and they were walking cautiously through the area putting out any smoldering wood that the rain and Vitanie's water hadn't completely drenched.

"You know I have a weird feeling that someone is trying to delay us," Miroku commented as he approached Vitanie and Sango who had just put out the smoldering remains of a large tree.

"What was the first clue," Vitanie sarcastically replied. "The chaos in the forest earlier, the disappearance of Sin, or the fact that this fire is in the opposite direction of the spirit stone,' she finished whipping some of the water from her face and leaving a stripe of soot behind.

"I was thinking of the evil aura that surrounded the fire, but those are also good points," he smiled backing up a few steps and the exasperated look on the tigress's face.

"Sango, I have a question," Vitanie suddenly commented not taking her eye off the monk.

"What is it?" she asked confused as she had been following there conversation.

"How do you put up with him?" she huffed throwing her arms in the air and glancing back at the slayer.

Sango stopped and looked over at the two. Vitanie had a small twinkle of mischievous in her eyes and Miroku stood there with a smirk. Knowing that Vitanie was tired and that she needed a laugh she decided to side with her this time around.

"You know, I'm not sure. I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out," she replied nonchalantly.

Miroku's smirk slid from his face as he looked between the two women. Both of them were now smirking as they saw the defeated expression on his face. The two couldn't help but start laughing as they heard Kagome and Leiko giggling from somewhere among the charred trees. Next thing they knew they where on the ground laughing as Miroku stood there completely drenched from the two pots full of water the priestess and liger had just poured over the monk.

"What's going on over here?" Kohaku asked coming up on them and then chuckled as he stared at Miroku trying to get some of the water out of his clothes.

"Miroku, get back to work," Inuyasha barked as he walked by turning away from the group before they could see his smirk. This just caused them all to laugh more at Miroku's expense.

--

Tora-chan: Wow it's been awhile. I know I've been taking too long to write this, but my life's been a mess this year.

Yuki: No kidding but you started this last semester.

Tora-chan: I'd like to see you get this done faster, you baka wolf.

Yuki: You could have worked on it the day your car got stolen.

Tora-chan: No I was too busy calling the insurance company and repair shop to get the damages fixed.

Yuki: What about the rest of the week when your parents were on their cruise.

Tora-chan: Painting my bedroom so that the new window and carpet could be put in.

Yuki: Oh well guess you're just lazy then (walks away).

Tora-chan: Get back here you baka wolf (runs after him with katana in hand)

Hiroshi: Tora-chan does apologize for the lateness of this chapter and hopes to be able to update again soon, and to insure that she will write a few more chapters before posting the next on. Thank you again for reading and please review and let Tora-chan know what you thought of the chapter and if you have any ideas. Thank you and have a wonderful morning, day, and night.


	35. Chapter 36

Tora-chan: Hi again

Tora-chan: Hi again. For those of you that actually read these yes my car was stolen, but I have gotten it back. And no that is not why I had put this story on hold. Only a few know the real reason and I'm not able to tell everyone exactly why yet. I will be writing several chapters before I post again so that hopefully I will not have a large break between chapters again. We are nearing the end of the story seeing as they are heading to the final stone. Now let me start the chapter before Yuki shows up and drives me up the wall (looks in the corner with a smirk and the bound and gagged wolf demon).

--

Last time: Started to the spirit stone, but had to go and put out a fire instead.

--

Mari burrowed deeper into Vitanie's arms as they trudged through the forest away from the charred remains of where the forest was. Everyone was tired and dirty and knew that they would never make it to the spirit stone today. Vitanie was irritated at being slowed down from reaching their goal. She was ready for this adventure to end.

Kagome walked beside her fiddling with the jewel that was hanging around her neck. It was the mostly completed jewel and only the few pieces in the jar in her pocket needed to be added to complete it. Vitanie lifted one of the stones from her chest and stared at it. She was fairly lucky that she only had five stones to find while Kagome had had hundreds to collect.

"Will you be happy that your adventure is over once you complete the jewel?" she asked still staring at the fire stone resting in her hands.

With a start Kagome looked up at her. "I'm not sure. I've spent so long looking for the jewel and I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay here with my friends once a finish the jewel."

"That's why you hesitate isn't it?" Vitanie asked.

"Yes, I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye yet," Kagome sighed.

"We should probably stop for the night," Sango mentioned and she and Kirara carefully came down through the trees. "I saw some steam ahead and what looks like a hot spring. There's a nice area near there for a camp spot."

"Yes, that was actually where I was headed, which is why I've turned down every camp spot Yuki, Miroku, or Inuyasha have mentioned," Vee smiled before letting out a yawn. "Even if I'm about ready to drop, putting that fire out really drained me."

"That's why you should. . ."

"Shut up Yuki, I know," she interrupted. "Look there's the hot springs so, you can set up camp while we go and enjoy the water."

"Oh that sounds great, but we need to be careful or else Miroku will try to spy on us," Sango said glaring at the mentioned monk.

"Don't worry about it, Sango. He won't be a problem. Sora, Leiko are you going to join us," Vee asked turning to the other two."

"I could us a bath, it's been awhile."

"Yes, I think I will."

"Great then let's go," Vitanie answered moving forward and ignoring the guys. As soon as the women walked between two rocks on the path to the hot springs a barrier went up blocking them from view.

Sango looked back and saw the barrier wall and smirked, "I think this will be the only time we won't have to worry about Miroku spying on us."

"Yeah, that's sure a relief," Kagome added with a smile.

"The barrier blocks sight but not sound, so they could still hear us. It will also stop them from entering as long as we're in here," Vitanie mentioned as she finished slipping off her clothes and sunk into the water.

They all let out sighs of pleasure as they soaked in the steaming water letting there muscles relax. They could hear Miroku complaining about not being able to see them as Inuyasha and Hiroshi ignored him. Hideaki was agreeing with the monk while Yuki was growling at the two.

"You know I feel more rested and refreshed by sitting in here," Kagome commented as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Not to mention cleaner," Sango added.

"Yeah, but we should probably get out soon and give the guys a chance to clean up as well. They were about as dirty and soot smudged as we were," Vitanie sighed as she combed her fingers through her wet hair picking twigs and leaves out.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't right for us to enjoy this alone," Kagome sighed as she slowly stood and got out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she held another one out to Sango. Leiko followed close behind as Vitanie dipped under the water quickly before getting up and joining the rest of them on the shore.

"Vitanie your hairs going to be a mess to comb out once it dries," Kagome commented looking at the long hair.

"No, it's never given me much trouble. Now let's see if the boys have started a fire," she said as she finished pulling her clothes on and lead them out of the springs and into the camp site.

What they ran into at camp wasn't what they expected. Inuyasha and Yuki were fighting again and Hiroshi and Miroku were trying to calm them down. The two foxed, Shippo and Hideaki were standing back watching as the four yelled amongst themselves. Standing just off to the side of them was a fire ring filled and ready to be started. With a little concentration Vitanie started the fire making it burst into flames catching the four off guard.

"You know I wasn't expecting a verbal war to be going when we came out," she sighed staring at the four. "Why don't you all go soak and clean up and we will finish setting up camp since the rest of you can't seem to do even that. When you get back, get some sleep because we lost a lot of time today because of the fire. We're only about an hour walk from the temple and we should be half way up a mountain right now. Now move, I'm hungry and now of you thought to cook anything," Vitanie said pushing the four away from the fire.

"You really should try to get along. We're all on the same side here," Kagome said as she walked past Inuyasha and Yuki to help Vitanie with the food.

"Next time you should see if wolf's lullaby works on all canines and not just wolves," Leiko commented to Hiroshi as she grabbed the water bottles with Mari and headed to the nearby stream to fill them up.

"Seriously, and you left Kohaku to guard camp alone. We don't know where Vitanie's friend Sen is so we don't know if we're safe in this forest anymore," Sango chided as she went to join her brother.

They guys stood there in shock as they watched the girls move around the camp getting everything they should have been getting done finished in moments instead of fighting amongst themselves.

"How come I have a feeling that they're going to be upset with us if we don't make ourselves scarce?" Hiroshi asked.

"Because they're women and the last thing you want to do in anger them," Miroku commented.

"Then I recommend you take Shippo's and Hideaki's example and go to the hot springs," Sora said from behind them. They turned and met her glare before racing toward the barrier.

--

Midday found them halfway up the mountain but completely blocked from continuing. Since early morning they had heard animals in the area crying out and now they came upon a landslide that blocked the trail up the mountain.

"So how do we get past it?" Sango asked looking over the large boulders.

"I'll use my wind scar and knock them away," Inuyasha shrugged as he reached for his sword.

"Don't be too hasty Inuyasha," Vitanie said grabbing his hand and stopping him from drawing his sword out. "Just a little bit of power from the earth stone and I can have the path clear."

"Are you sure you won't be draining yourself again?" Leiko asked from where she was leaning on her staff.

"I'm not planning on moving all of them just the ones on the trail," Vitanie answered as she concentrated on the one stone and slowly started rolling the boulders out of the way. She was halfway through the job when she gasped and ran toward the trail throwing boulders out of the way with the stone's power. As she reached the pile she grabbed some of the smaller stones and threw them aside with her hands as the stone's power subsided. Buried beneath the rubble was Sen.

"What's he doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I think the better question is what was he doing buried?" Kagome whispered, as Leiko helped Vitanie move him to flat ground away from the landslide.

Sora came over quickly and checked his wounds healing some as she noticed he was still breathing. She was closing a nasty looking gash in his leg when his hand shot out and grabbed hers stopping her from continuing the healing.

"Sen, are you okay? Let Sora heal you," Vitanie asked concerned as she looked into his green eyes which were clouded with pain.

"No, there is no need. You must get to the stone before my barrier falls. If he gets there and senses Akiasa's barrier he will turn on your family," he managed between gasps of pain.

"Sen, Sora can heal you and you can come with us, please," she begged knowing that if he didn't allow the healing that he would die.

"Vitanie Tora go, you do not have much time," he shouted pushing her away.

"Vee, we must hurry. If we get the stone quickly we can still come back and save him," Hiroshi comforted gently pulling her away.

"My dear friend, keep the stone from his grasp," Sen whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I can't leave him here alone," she whispered.

"Then I will stay with him," a voice said from the brush. Seconds later a badger stepped out into the open.

"You are Makoto aren't you?" she asked pleading for confirmation.

"I am, and I'll watch over him, you just promise to keep those blasted stones from that maniac's hand," he said gruffly while he settled himself next to the wood fairy.

"I promise," she said before Yuki and Leiko pulled her away and up the mountain. After several yards past she pushed her sorrow aside and a look of determination came over her. "We have to hurry, too many have already died for these stones," she said leading the group faster up the mountain and toward the shrine that they could now see through the thinning trees.

--

Tora-chan: I know evil so close to the shrine and the chapter ends. Not to mention I left Sen dieing on the road side.

Hideaki: You are evil. I'll be surprised if your readers don't try to kill you. I know that a certain wolf is going to kill you when he gets loose.

Tora-chan: Do you think I'm scared of wolves? Besides I'll just threaten to send him back to Tren again, you know how freaked he gets about her and her immortal muses. Yo, Hiroshi, could you finish it up please?

Hiroshi: We thank you for reading so please leave a review and have a nice morning, day, and night.


	36. Chapter 37

Tora-chan: I'll skip the fun with chapters this time and go straight into the chapter

Tora-chan: I'll skip the fun with characters this time and go straight into the chapter. Enjoy!

--

Last time: Cleaned up after the fire, unburied Sen from a landslide and finally came within visual distance of the Shrine of Hidden Knowledge, the location of the spirit stone.

--

The Shrine sat in a clearing at the top of the mountain. Grass spread out all around it dotted with wildflowers blowing softly in the breeze. The sun shone down filling the area with gently light as a few butterflies drifted over the flowers. The whole place felt clean, pure, and peaceful.

"How come I feel more unease with the peace of this place?" Leiko asked as she searched the area for anything out of place.

"Because it's too quiet and something seems off," Miroku answered gripping his staff as he followed the liger.

"Here's the barrier," Vitanie said as she gently placed her hand against it feeling the power that flowed through it.

"So you just have to use that sword to cut the barrier and then you can go to the shrine and get the stone," Kagome said, standing beside her nervously.

"Yes, please watch my back. I have a bad feeling about this," the white half tigress said as she pulled the katana from its white sheath.

The blade was shining brightly as she held it in her hands, the closer it was to the barrier the brighter it got, until if was almost blinding. When Vitanie had placed her hand against the barrier she hadn't felt any pain but she also hadn't been trying to push past it. With the sword in hand she didn't think she would get the same feeling from the barrier anymore. She was just about to thrust the sword into the barrier when a scream came from behind her.

Turning quickly she saw a horde of demons sweep into the clearing. With a curse she moved away from the barrier knowing that the stone would be safe as long as the barrier remained. Instead she went running toward Sora and Mari where Kohaku was killing demons to protect them. Half way there a stream of black fire shot across her path blocking her from reaching her friends.

"Not so fast kitten. You have a job to do here," the black panther said as a shadow floated down and revealed Rei holding fire balls in both hands. "The barrier has weakened after your little wood fairy friend got trapped in that unfortunate rockslide."

"Unfortunate - - yeah right. Do you think I didn't notice the scorch marks on the boulders. You caused the fire to lure us away and then you trapped Sen and left him for dead when you realized that the barrier around the stone was his," she growled holding the sword in front of her.

"You're smarter then you let on, my little kitten. But not smart enough, or you would have realized that the only way to save your friends from death is to dissolve the barrier and give the stone to me," he purred.

"Never, you egotistical psycho," she hissed as she jumped forward and slashed at him with the sword. A beam of light shot out of the sword and forced Rei to dodge as it singed the sleeve of his vest.

"That was a big mistake," he growled as he began to throw the fireballs at her forcing her to dodge by jumping back. She felt a power at her back and realized that she was up to the barrier. She started to inch to the side in hopes of leading Rei away from the barrier but he took the opportunity to rush her and pushed her straight into the barrier. She screamed as she was forced against the barrier. One of Rei's hands was around her throat while the other pinned her arm and sword down to the barrier. Electrical power surged over her body as he held her there relishing in the pain she was feeling.

Thinking of nothing past getting away from the pain Vitanie kicked out and caught Rei in the stomach causing him to stagger back as his grip on her lessened. No longer against the barrier she was able to break free of his grip as she staggered a bit to the side under the pain from the burns on her back.

"You wretched little cat, you will pay for that," he growled his eyes bleeding red from anger. He was about to attack again when an attack swept the ground between the two.

"You have to get past us first," Inuyasha said as he and Yuki charged at him. Inuyasha released another wind scar to force him back while Yuki ran up and helped Vitanie to her feet.

"We'll distract him, you go and get the stone," he said looking into her golden eyes.

"But Yuki, I can't leave you here to fight him."

"You're the only one that can do this now go. The sooner you get the stone the faster you can come and help with the fight," he said before dashing off to help Inuyasha keep Rei back.

Free of the fight for a moment Vitanie took the opportunity to survey the field. Kohaku, Leiko, and Hideaki were guarding Shippo, Mari, Sora, Kagome, and Hiroshi. Miroku and Sango where a little ways away from them fighting more of the lesser demons that flooded the area. Hiroshi was playing songs that knocked out and killed certain species of demons so that he wasn't harming any of their friends. Mostly he concentrated on songs that affected snake and reptile demons. Kagome fired off an occasional purification arrow when a group of demons would get too close. Sango was flying overhead with Kirara trying to keep most of the airborne demons back so that Miroku could throw sutras at the land based ones. Sora was healing those fighting around her when they got hurt keeping them on their feet for as long as she could.

Vitanie gave a silent prayer of thanks that her friends were still alive before turning back to the barrier. Without a second thought this time she raised the sword and thrust it into the barrier causing the area around the sword to shatter before the cracks expanded causing the whole thing to dissolve in a burst of light. Once the light lessened Vitanie took off across the open field straight for the soft glow she could see floating above an alter. She vaguely heard a curse behind her and burst forward and grabbed the stone before rolling past the alter. A black fireball exploded on the alter, barely missing her by inches.

She heard a roar of anger as the spirit stone sprang to life drawing on her power. She felt it calm the other elemental stones. With a sigh of relief she stood up and faced Rei once again.

"Give me the stone, my kitten and your friends won't get hurt," he purred trying to remain calm even though his eyes showed the anger and anxiety he felt.

"Wrong, if I gave you the stone you would destroy my friends and everyone else. I will never let a power like this fall into your hands," she spat back.

With no further words Rei sprung across the field at her dodging both Yuki's and Inuyasha's attacks to stop his progress. He unleashed a large shadow charged fireball at both canines forcing them back. Once with in reach of Vitanie he swiped his claws at her forcing her to dodge before she could bring her sword up to block. He continued restlessly forcing her to block and never giving enough time to attack.

"That jewel will be mine, my little cat," he cajoled.

She ignored the comments and continued blocking as she was also trying to find an opening. She saw that Yuki and Inuyasha were now engaged with some of the lesser demons and unable to come to her aid. Frustrated at the lack of attack opportunity she jumped over the panther demon and ran toward the canine demons in hope of combining an attack. A shiver went up her back warning her of the attack that Rei had fired at her. Using the wind stone she jumped in the air and hung there just long enough for the attack to sail harmlessly past her. Inuyasha and Yuki seeing the attack coming towards them dodged to the side causing all of the lesser demons they were fighting to be destroyed in the blast.

As soon as Vitanie's feet touched ground again she found both canines by her side and ready to continue the battle.

"Vitanie, next time can you make sure we're not in the line of fire," Yuki commented.

"What you're still alive so what's the problem," she retorted with a smile. "Now let's get this done we have a panther to defeat."

"You think you can defeat me so easily, kitten. Even with the elemental star you won't be able to beat me."

"I won't know until I try. Now fight," she snapped back as she separated from the others. They quickly surrounded him and with a glance unleashed their attacks. Inuyasha's wind scar ended up combining with Yuki's attack creating greater damage as the burst of energy from the star sword followed close behind. A large explosion filled the area throwing them each back.

The dust slowly settled reveling that Rei still stood barely being blocked by walls of black flames. Inuyasha was trying to unbury himself from the strand of trees that he had been blown into while Yuki was crawling out of a pile of rocks. Vitanie had been able to avoid a damaging impact by using the wind stone to cushion her fall.

Though both Rei and Vitanie were injured they continued to glare at each other both knowing that the next exchange of attacks would be the last. They stared down each gathering power for the last attack. Vitanie could tell that Rei was going to use his shadow tainted fire as always so she began to focus her power into the water stone. Just as she was about to unleash an attack an idea popped into her head. Without releasing the power she jumped back and landed on top of the alter where the spirit stone once lay. Wrapping her hand around the five stones a light erupted from between her fingers. Hanging from a single chain around her neck now hung the whole star stone.

"Give me the stone," Rei growled as he continued to gather his power.

"Never," she replied her face calm as she took the stone from around her neck and placed it on the alter. Without another thought she raised her sword and thrust it down onto the star forcing power out of the sword and into the jewels causing them to explode. The explosion demolished the alter as well as the star as finely colored dust rested on Vitanie and the sword.

"You fool, what have you done?" Rei yelled in shock.

"I have guaranteed that the stone will never fall into the wrong hands," she responded as she slowly got up and positioned herself for attack.

With a roar of rage at being denied the power he wanted Rei released his fire ball at Vitanie. She raised her sword and swung it down with ease causing a blast of power to emerge from the sword. The usually white blast of starlight was surrounded by blue, green, and red swirls of color.

The blasts collided and instead of the two powers battling it out the starlight banished the shadows of Rei's attack and his fire combined with the fire that swirled around the light in red waves. With the force of Rei's attack gone nothing stopped it from continuing on and consuming the power hungry panther. The dust from the resulting explosion settled slowly to reveal an impressive crater where Rei had once stood.

With a sigh Vitanie lowered the sword to her side a looked around the battlefield. The lesser demons had either been defeated or fled sometime during the final exchange of blows. With anxiety she quickly scanned for the location of all her friends.

Sora and Kagome were both working on bandaging wounds on Miroku and Kohaku. Sango was on Kirara scanning the perimeter for more demons. Mari and Shippo were holding water bottles out to Hiroshi and Leiko who was being held by Hideaki. Inuyasha was watching her closely as she slowly stepped forward through the debris. Just as she stumbled over a rock in her path Yuki emerged from behind some rocks carrying another water bottle. He quickly headed towards the half tigress to catch her just before she hit the ground.

--

Tora-chan: Please don't hurt me. I know I just left Vitanie unconscious but I left Sen the same way. And besides I might have the final battle done, but that doesn't mean the story's quiet over yet. I still have a few things to wrap up.

Yuki: Yeah, like whether or not you'll have me with Vitanie.

Vitanie: In your dreams wolf boy.

Hiroshi: Well Tora-chan is now hiding from all of her muses (and readers). She will return shortly, but until them please review and let her know what you think of the story. She loves feed back. So until the next chapter have a wonderful morning, day, and night.


	37. Chapter 38

Tora-chan: Life is a mess of school work, work, classroom experience time, more school work, and what ever else my parents decide to dump on me

Tora-chan: Life is a mess of school work, work, classroom experience time, more school work, and what ever else my parents decide to dump on me.

Hiroshi: You know things would be easier if you didn't work on your story.

Tora-chan: If I didn't work on my story I would go insane, completely and utterly insane.

Yuki: I thought you were already there?

Tora-chan: Alright who un-gagged Yuki?

--

Last time: Defeated Rei after destroying the elemental star stone

--

Sun streamed down gently enveloping the sleeping figure in a warm embrace. She shifted ever so slightly before curling up and drifting asleep again; never noticing the tenor-toned chuckle and the door softly shutting.

The next morning also dawned bright, once again bathing her in warm light. With another shift she slowly sat up and looked around the room in contusion. When recognition dawn, she jumped off the bed and ran down the hall and into the kitchen. There she found a room of confusion and discord that at any other time would have annoyed her, instead she found herself laughing, as she sat of the floor against the wall. Quiet quickly descended on the chaos when everyone turned to look at her.

"Vitanie, are you okay?" Kagome asked looking at the hysterical tigress.

"I'm fine," she managed between laughs. "I just never thought I'd see a half dog demon and wolf demon covered in bread dough, a lioness glowering at a fox, who is covered in eggs, and that being largely ignored by everyone else - - in my kitchen," she explained before breaking out in laughter again. With a quick scan Kagome and Sango saw what she meant and joined her on the floor.

A few minutes later Akiasa came in with a smile, "It has been much too long since I have heard that much laughter." After that she turned toward Vitanie, "Now daughter, do you mind telling me why you've been in bed for two days."

"Two days! You've got to be joking. But that does remind me - - how'd I get back here?"

"Vee, you're hopeless," Yuki muttered.

"I'm also not the one covered in dough at the moment."

"To answer your question, you flew back on Kirara with Akemi," Sango supplied.

"Akemi? What was he doing there? Would someone please explain what's going on?" she asked completely confuse.

"I would like to know as well," a tenor voice said from the doorway. With a start Vitanie turned and started at the injured but alive wood fairy.

"Sen - - you're okay," she exclaimed as she pushed off the wall and basically tackled him.

"That I am, thanks to your mother," he finished in a whisper.

"That's right - - someone was going to explain why Akemi was at the shrine."

"That is an easy answer. We followed you," Akiasa said bluntly as she began to work on the forgotten breakfast. "The day after you left neither of us could concentrate, so we closed the temple and started up the mountain. It was around the time the barrier came down that we found Sen and Makoto," she explained.

"Yeah, it was then that Mom stayed behind with Sen and I continued up the mountain. I showed up right after you fell asleep," Akemi supplied, bringing in a fresh batch of eggs.

"From there we loaded you on to Kirara and made it back here," Sango finished.

Vitanie stood there in shock until a hand landed lightly on her shoulder. She turned and looked into Sen's green eyes.

"Now maybe you could explain what happened to the elemental star stone."

At the statement she dropped her head and sat down at the table before she could collapse.

"There is no need to worry, Rei did not get the star stone," she said flatly.

"Then where is it?" Akiasa asked noticing Akemi looking at Vitanie before turning away.

"I destroyed it," she whispered not looking up. She felt the two staring at her in shock and wonder.

"But it shouldn't be possible - - the stone was split into five fragments because they couldn't be destroyed," Akiasa admitted.

"If they could we would have done so," Sen added with a sad look in his eyes, thinking back to his lost Chika.

"I don't know what else to tell you. I stabbed the star in the center with the sword and after the explosion the only thing left was dust," she explained with a sigh.

Akiasa and Sen turned and looked at each other before starting to laugh. Everyone else stared at them in confusion until their laughter died down.

"After everything we tried the one thing we didn't do was stab it with a sword," Sen finally replied.

"That's probably because we didn't have the star sword," Akiasa managed as she removed the eggs from the stove.

"Well that's interesting and all, but I can't stay in her anymore," Vitanie interrupted their laughter, as she stood, grabbed an apple out of a basket by the door, and walked out the door.

Akemi's eyes followed her movements, but seemed deep in thought. Akiasa noticed the look but pushed it aside determined to look into it later.

"Now everyone, dig in, there's plenty more if you want it," she smiled around the full kitchen.

--

Akemi moved quietly through the orchard looking for his sister. He had sensed the difference in her power signature and was surprised to feel such a mix of energy. He was also certain that she wasn't aware of it either.

He found her sitting up in the branches of one of the trees, the wind gently blowing through her hair that she had let out of its usual braid. He stood there watching her in awe; she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her just yet. He wasn't given the chance to walk away though due to her speaking up.

"Why's you follow me Akemi?" she asked, not twitching a muscle, as she continued to stare into the distance.

"Ah - - we were worried about you - - that's why we followed you up the mountain."

Vitanie started to laugh as she turned to look down at him, "You're still a terrible liar."

"I wasn't lying," he huffed.

"Yes you were. A few days ago I know you were worried about me, but we both knew I was talking about today," she chuckled as she jumped down and waved him over to come and sit on the bench with her. "So, why'd you follow me today?"

"Your energy's changed," he blurted out. "A few days ago I read your energy as a flowing combination of your own demon energy and the star stone, but they were separate. Now I can't tell a difference - - it's completely fused," he finished looking at her in confusion.

"Really - - I don't feel any different," she mused.

"Have you even tried to use the elemental power since you woke up?" he questioned quietly.

"Why would I? The star stone's gone so I shouldn't have the ability to use elemental power anymore," she shrugged.

"Well I'm telling you you're wrong," Akemi exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and started pacing. "The elemental powers have been absorbed into your own power."

Vitanie calmly got to her feet and stood in his path, "Akemi - - the stone is gone I can assure you of that. But if why you say is true then you've just confirmed something for me."

He looked up at her and saw the sadness in her eyes; a pain that spoke of great loneliness and longing, "What?" he whispered.

She smiled sadly back, "That I can't stay." She held her hand up to stale the protest she knew would come. "This temple was my life for sixteen years. I watched the world pass by through those windows without being able to touch any of it. These last few years have been a dream for me and I'm not ready to give it up quite yet."

"No one's asking you to, you won't be locked inside anymore," he interjected.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you, my sweet little brother, but that's exactly why I have to leave."

"I don't understand."

"If what you say is true then the five basic elemental powers reside within me. Others won't believe that I destroyed the stone and they'll come after it. I can't stay here and put you and Mom in danger."

"That's exactly why you should stay. Our barriers can protect. . ."

"No, Akemi," she interrupted his pleading. "That would just make me a prisoner of my own home again. Besides I made a promise to my father to rebuild his village."

"Then you must keep your promise," Akiasa stated as she walked towards her children. "I knew you wouldn't stay, so I made you this," she said holding out her open hand. In it laid a flat stone on a leather cord. The white stone reflected back fissures of red, orange, and yellows.

"It is called Crystal Aurora; I have inlaid a barrier in it that will block your energy without inhibiting you use of it."

"Mother, but how did you know?"

"Because you remind me of your father; he hated to remain still and loved to roam around the garden giving him an illusion of freedom. You also have that same stubborn streak as well. Now come inside, as of tomorrow I will once again have an empty kitchen and would love to be told stories of your adventures," she smiled leading her children back to the house.

--

Tora-chan: Well everything is almost wrapped up. There should be one more chapter coming.

Vitanie: About time, you've had been waiting for ever to have me finish everything. Oh and what's this rumor about a possible sequel?

Tora-chan: Shush up you, I haven't decided how to write it yet, so it will be a long time before I even attempt to post it.

Vitanie: Whatever (turns and walks away).

Tora-chan: (muttering) temperamental muses.

Hiroshi: Well we thank you for once again reading the latest chapter. Please leave a review and give Tora-chan some feed back. And as always have a great morning, day, and night (bows).


	38. Chapter 39

Tora-chan: Like I mentioned this is the last chapter of Elemental Adventure

Tora-chan: Like I mentioned this is the last chapter of Elemental Adventure.

Yuki: (yelling and dancing in the back ground)

Tora-chan: I seriously only thought that this would be a ten chapter story - - tops. I never thought it would reach chapter 38. Trust me it's a surprise to all of us.

Yuki: No more torture from the maiden of destruction! (throwing confetti in the air)

Tora-chan: Well without further adieu on with the story (Gets up and starts stalking the baka wolf)

--

Last time: Akemi points out that Vitanie's energy signature changed and she is now fully fused with the power of the destroyed elemental star stone. She decides that she needs to leave the temple to keep her brother and mother safe.

--

The next day the group once again walked through the woods. The sun was warming the air softly while birds sung up in the tree tops. They were only about twenty minutes away from the temple when the two groups stopped.

"Well this is where we separate," Kagome sighed fiddling with the chair around her neck.

"Yes it is. You know you're welcome to join me at the village," Vitanie stated looking at the other group.

"We appreciate the offer, but. . ."

"I know, it's a standing offer though so if you ever want to visit," Vitanie chuckled.

"So what are you all going to do now?" Miroku asked his hand inching towards Sango's backside.

"Well, I'm going to rebuild my dad's village. It won't be like when he lived there, but it's something I promised myself and him that I would do," Vitanie replied leaning on her staff.

"I'll be doing the same thing," Sango commented casting a glance at Kohaku who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm going to do something similar," Hideaki spoke up catching them all off guard. "What? Ya don't think I won't work to rebuild the fox dens that Rei destroyed?" he asked at their incredulous looks.

"It's not that it's - - Pervert," Sango suddenly exclaimed swinging the hiraikotsu at Miroku's head.

Hideaki started shaking his head with a chuckle, "Even I know when to be serious, Monk."

"For which we are all grateful," Leiko added. "I'll also be going to the fox dens to keep an eye on him."

"Good, then I can go and check on my pack without worrying about leaving you two around Vee," Yuki weakly snapped.

"Like we're scared of a weakling wolf pup," Leiko snarled back much more convincing then Yuki.

"Anyway - - besides those three idiots," Vitanie paused to roll her eyes at the three demons, "Mari, Hiroshi, and Sora are going to the village with me. What about all of you. You've collected all the jewel shards so what now?"

"Well actually I have to go and visit Mushin at the temple before deciding what to do next," Miroku replied rubbing his head where Sango had hit him.

"Like I said, I'm going to rebuild the demon slayer's village," Sango answered eyeing the monk.

"Well for now I'm going back to Kaede's village so I can decide what to do with this," Kagome answered lifting a completed jewel out from under her shirt.

"You completed it," Hiroshi stated the obvious.

"Yes, after what happened with the Lyjian attack I wanted to make sure we had all the pieces."

"I'm sure Inuyasha's going with you to help protect the jewel," Vitanie said giving a knowing smile to Kagome.

"Of course I'll be there to protect the jewel - - I can't count on Kagome to protect it by herself," he replied with not nearly the amount of attitude he usually had.

"And I'll be with them to help keep Inuyasha in line," Shippo added jumping up and hitting the half demon upside the head, before turning and running from the now upset Inuyasha. They watched in amusement for a few moments before Kagome said "sit" and Inuyasha ended up face first in the dirt.

"Well, that accounts for everyone - - except Kohaku," Vitanie finally said giving a supporting look at the young demon slayer.

Kohaku looked up in shock at hearing his name and then looked down again when he noticed everyone watching him.

"Um - - well I'd like to - - go to the Tijian Village with you. If that's okay with you, Lady Vitanie," he finished in a quiet rush.

"It's just Vitanie, Kohaku. No need to be formal now. And I'm fine with it if that's what you want to do."

"It is," he replied with more conviction.

"Kohaku, I. . ."

"This is what I want to do, I don't want to continue being a demon slayer," Kohaku interrupted her. "Besides it won't stop us from visiting."

Sango had closed her mouth and was looking closely at him. Finally she closed her eyes and sighed, "If it's what you really want, then I won't stop you." She sighed sadly.

"Thank you," he also sighed before they gave each other a hug and stepped away from each other.

"Well I think that covers everyone's plans," Kagome spoke up.

"Yeah, there's nothing left but good byes," Hiroshi said plucking away at his lyre.

"No - - there's nothing left but see ya laters," Vitanie smirked holding out her hand to Inuyasha. "Take care of yourself - - puppy."

"Feh, you're the one that will need to take care of themselves, ya stupid cat."

They shook hands and then everyone went around saying quick farewells and see ya laters until Vitanie turned and started down one path. Inuyasha lead the way down the other path.

Neither one turned back and saw Sen nor Makoto step out into the intersection.

"Well it looks like their journey's finished," the badger said looking off after Vitanie and her friends."

"Not so, my old friend. This one journey my have ended but life is an endless line of journeys. They're merely started the next adventure is all," Sen laughed before lifting his flute to his lips and started playing. Moments later an ocarina and lute could be heard strengthening the magic of the song.

Fin

--

Tora-chan: I can't believe it I finished.

Yuki: No more psycho writer!

Tora-chan: Ah Yuki - - you do know that the story being over won't release you from being one of my muses right? I did create you after all.

Yuki: Noo! (falls to his knees crying)

Tora-chan: Okay well Vitanie mentioned the possibility of a sequel. Well here's what I had in mind. The five demons (Vitanie, Yuki, Mari, Leiko, and Hideaki) live 500 years and get invited to the Dark Tournament. That means a Yu Yu cross over with my characters. What'd ya all think? I could even have the Inu crew show up for some fights. Let me know what ya think.

Hiroshi: Well it has been lovely, but this story is at a close. Please review and let Tora-chan know what you thought of the last chapter of Elemental Adventure and what you think of the possible sequel. She does want me to warn you that it could be quiet sometime before the sequel is actually posted. She wants to write most of it out before hand (at least this time around she does). Well as always have a great morning, day, and night. (bows)


End file.
